


Familial Fascinations

by bottombitch



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Cock Worship, F/M, Grinding, Impregnation, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 70,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Mila's younger brother has an obsession with Tina Armstrong, but when Mila defeats his idol in the final round of the Dead or Alive tournament, he finds himself looking at his sister in a way he never has before. Commissioned by jviper.





	1. Chapter 1

Alex watched the teleivison with an unusual amount of suspense. The final round of the Dead or Alive tournament was being fought between two people he cared about very much — his idol, and the source of many of his coming-of-age fantasies, Tina Armstrong, and his older sister, Mila. They were well into their final round, both covered in sweat and bruises. Not a single punch was being pulled, despite the friendship between the two. They were both in it to win it; giving it their all.

With his idol pouring her heart and soul into the performance, Alex lamented the fact that the TV in his bedroom was only standard definition.

It felt weird to be rooting against his sister, but she would understand, surely. Throughout the last round, punches and kicks were thrown with reckless abandon, the two girls tired from what felt like hours of fighting. Tina fell back against the ropes, and as she tried to find the strength to fling herself forward at Mila, the Spanish fighter's leg swept at Tina's knees, bringing her crashing down to the floor. Alex's idol could find no more strength, and with that, the fight was over. Mila's arm was lifted by the referee and she was crowned the winner. That crazy girl had achieved her dream.

Alex would have expected himself to be sad. Seeing his favourite star get so definitively beaten should have shocked him, but instead, his eyes were on his sister. He felt proud, but also more than that. He was seeing something in his older sister that he had never seen before. In his youth, a tender age of eighteen, he couldn't quite place the feeling. One thing was for sure: Mila wasn't just his sister anymore.

Their family had moved to America to support his sister's dream. Alex had been frustrated about having to move to begin with, but after learning that he would be even closer to his long-time idol, he learned to cope. He was reasonably popular, having made friends quickly, but he didn't have an interest in any of the girls his age. They were fine, but he wanted more. He needed more. That 'more' had originally been Tina Armstrong, with sex appeal through the roof and a smile that warmed hearts and popped boners at the same time. Ever since the moment he saw his sister standing above her, though, Tina had fallen by the wayside.

He started looking for excuses to spend more time with his sister. A perfect opportunity arose when, despite having moved back in with her family a few miles out of New York City, Mila still wanted to keep herself fight-ready. Alex, though by no means a fighter, was reasonably toned for his age, and thanks to spending so much time watching Tina fight, he at least knew the basics.

"Make sure you go easy on me, okay?" Mila teased, winking at him. Her ego had been getting out of hand, but she'd earned it.

"Same to you, sis," Alex responded, with a soft laugh. His laugh covered up the fact that he was more than a little nervous about fighting his sister, even if they were only sparring. He couldn't underestimate her; there had been guys way stronger than him at that tournament, some of which had lost to her. Stood before him, her posture was almost perfect, and what little movements she made before the fight actually started seemed to be well-rehearsed and tested. Even though they were only sparring, her eyes told him that she was going to be taking this seriously.

He had to, too. It was only fair. The moment she started moving, he realised just how much trouble he was actually in. She wasn't going to go easy on him, and he was... distracted, for lack of a better word. Seeing his sister work up-close made him realise just how sexy she was. It was that, wasn't it? Her sex appeal had gotten to him. What he had originally seen in Tina — the source of his wet dreams throughout most of his teenage years — he was now seeing in... his sister! And he'd just agreed to get up close and personal with her, with her perfect, lucious body pressing up against his. He was not going to survive.

He didn't put his mind on winning. After all, there was no way he would be able to beat the reigning champ. Rather, he did his best to make sure he didn't become aroused. It was hard, with such a sexy body moving against him every time she got him into a grapple or threw him in the opposite direction. Everything about her felt perfect, and he was almost tempted to give in to his own desire and let himself touch her, but...

"Hey," she said, pulling him out of his thoughts. "You're distracted, I can tell." She wasn't wrong. He definitely was. "Look, I know you're probably worried and all, but neither of us are gonna get anything out of this unless you give me your all." With that, she raised her fists again.

He looked her in the eye. She was right. Here he was, with an opportunity to train with the reigning champ, and he was wasting it. He raised his fists in return, and nodded at her. He was going to give it his all.

He lost.

Laid on the ground, on his back, with a bruise forming above his left eye, he knew he was way out of his depth. But as he looked up at his sister, drenched in sweat, a grin on her face as she offered him her hand to help him up, he decided that losing was worth it. After being helped to his feet, he pressed his hands against his knees and caught his breath. Mila laid her hand against his back, and then leaned in to kiss the side of his forehead; platonic in nature, he had no doubt, but god damn did it feel good to feel her lips against him.

He went on losing for a while. Weeks passed without a different result, but he was getting better. Mila seemed to be happy; she could keep in shape, and there was an odd sense of pride in seeing her brother become better and better at fighting. She figured that it wouldn't be long until he managed to get one-up on her.

That day did come eventually, on a day that Mila felt off. A little bit of a headache led to her diving left when she should have headed right, and a moment later she was in her brother's arms, his leg wrapping around her body to throw her down to the ground. Dazed, Mila opened her eyes to look down at the ground beneath her, trying to work out how she should get out of his hold. He was sat against the backs of her thighs, his arms pressed against her shoulders to keep her in place. It was a rookie move; if she had been able to think clearly, she would have been able to get out of his hold in seconds, but... he wasn't moving.

He sat atop her, transfixed on the ass sat before him. He could scarcely believe that he had managed to come out on top. The temptation to touch that perfect ass was too much for the poor boy. He couldn't hide his arousal anymore. His cock, hard in his pants, pressed up against his sister's ass. Mila's attention snapped towards what was happening, but in her dazed state she couldn't bring herself to take action. For a long moment, Alex ground his rock hard, clothed cock against the crack of Mila's ass, the soft flesh almost consuming his length before reality gripped him by the balls and reared him in, prompting him to pull away from his sister and move to his feet.

He turned away from her, reaching his hand up to scratch the back of his head. For a moment, he wasn't sure what to say. After blurting out something halfway between an apology and a declaration of his own shock, he excused himself, and left the room.

Mila moved to her feet, one hand moving back to press against her own ass, as if trying to come to terms with what had just happened. She ran a finger along her own crack, before pulling the hand back; one finger came back covered in some sort of slimy substance. Her gaze moved to the door, and she bit her lip. Her brother had grown up a lot faster than she had expected him to. Sat on her thighs, he had thought to... do that, and now it was on her fingers. She wasn't freaked out the way that she knew that she probably should be; instead, she felt an odd sense of pride, and... something else. She knew that it was close to arousal — the wetness between her legs told her that much without a shadow of a doubt — but it felt deeper than that.

As she raised her fingers, coated in the sticky fluid, up to her nose, it dawned on her just how mature her brother was. During the last few weeks' sparring sessions, she had just seen him as her younger brother. She sniffed his release, before pulling her fingers back to part them, watching as the sticky substance stretched to try to stay together despite her spreading fingers. In an odd way, it looked appetising. ...in an odd way, her brother looked appetising. She leaned forward and took the fingers into her mouth, running her tongue between them before swallowing heavily. In her haste, she hadn't even gotten time to taste it properly.

As she pulled her fingers back from her mouth, it was as if something had awakened within her. Rather than being bothered that her brother had just almost assaulted her, she wanted to return the favour.

Further down the hall, Alex had rushed into one of their bathrooms. Shutting the door behind him, he placed one hand against his face and sighed into it, before moving over towards the bath. After what he'd just done, he felt the need to wash away the shame. With how long he'd been able to resist, he couldn't believe that he'd given in. He wouldn't be able to spar with Mila anymore, he thought, and if she told their parents then he would have a lot more to worry about than that. He didn't have the best relationship with them, and they'd threatened to throw him out onto the street more than once. Until now, he'd never done anything that he perceived as worthy of it.

With nothing else to do, he slid into the warm bath water, letting himself relax for what could possibly be the last time in who knows how long. The bath did feel good, especially after he had worked so hard; he and Mila would often take baths together when they were younger, though the last time they'd done that must have been close to a decade prior. Laying his head back against the wall of the tub, Alex sighed. It felt like he was enjoying his last few moments of freedom. Did what he'd just done count as sexual assault? Jesus, he hoped that his parents didn't call the cops on him.

His brain reveled in the negativity, and would have done so for far longer had the bathroom door not swung open.

In walked Mila, dressed in only a towel. She closed the door behind her, and then locked it, before taking steps over towards the tub. "...ah, I didn't know you were already in here," she bluffed, and if Alex had been paying attention to her tone he probably would have figured out that she was lying. Rather, he was in pure shock, his eyes running over what he could see of her body. Technically, the towel covered even more of her skin than the clothes the wore while fighting, but... was she naked underneath the towel? That question made the experience all the more exciting for him, causing his boner to come back to life, pointing up from the opaque bath-water.

"Mila, you're..." he began, before she ran a finger along the part of the towel holding it around her body. The towel trembled, as if it was going to come loose, but as Mila's eyes dropped to his length pointing out from the water, her fingers stopped moving.

"I was thinking we could take a bath together. Like we used to? I... well, it's clear that you've been stressing yourself out, and I figured it would be the best way to wind down after what just happened," she told him.

'What just happened,' he repeated to himself inside his head. She was so obviously dancing around the reality of the situation... but at the very least, it meant that he probably wouldn't be living on the streets come tomorrow. He slid his body down towards one end of the bath, crossing his legs underneath the water. He managed to reign in his cock, at least to keep it under the water where it couldn't be seen, and he watched as Mila moved over toward the edge of the bath, and then started to undo the towel.

And then, suddenly, she stopped again, her eyes turning toward him. "...well, look away, then!" she urged, after which he quickly looked over toward the wall, a blush sat firmly on his cheeks, refusing to die down. Though he couldn't see her, he heard everything, from the towel being pulled from her body, to it dropping to the floor, to Mila stepping into the bath with him. They were lucky that the bath was big enough for the both of them, but it wasn't massive. As Mila sat down in the bath, he felt her knees pressing against his. How had he become so desperate that even the touch of his sister's fucking knees against him could drive him wild?

It probably didn't help that he hadn't found time to masturbate in the last couple of days. His early teenage years had him jerking off at least once or twice a day. Even now, he could feel his cock sitting rock hard underneath the water, begging to be given attention. After giving in before, he promised himself that he wouldn't again, even if the thought of his sister touching his cock made him hard as stone.

The bath water did little to cover Mila's body. He couldn't quite see her nipples, but the shape and size of her breasts was clear, bobbing just above the water. She looked over at him with an innocent smile, moving her legs out to sit them straight. They settled aside his, prompting him to do the same. With nowhere else to lay his feet, he was forced to set his ankles against her thighs, his feet settling against her sides. What was Mila's plan? She knew what he'd done, didn't she? Had she forgiven him? Did it just not bother her? Alex chewed at the inside of his cheek as he tried to figure out what was going on.

Mila, sat across from him, gave him a sympathetic smile. "...listen, I know you probably feel weird about what you did, but you shouldn't," she told him, reaching her hand down to lay against his knee. The contact between them fuelled his cock again, and though he couldn't see it, he could have sworn that it was sitting a mere inch below the surface of the water, heightened thanks to the presence of his sister. If she moved her hand much further towards him, she would probably be able to feel it.

"Alex, I mean it," she said, grasping his attention again. "I don't have much knowledge of guys your age, but... I figure it's only normal to be into that sort of stuff. It's not like I don't know how sexy I am; it's part of the reason I even got to partake in the Dead or Alive tournament in the first place. Some guys can be so... narrow-minded." She caught herself, and then, with a suddenly flushed face, corrected what she'd said. "B-But I sympathise with you. You seemed to pick up on what you were doing pretty quickly. You shouldn't... do that to people, but I understand and... to be honest with you, your, um... cock... felt huge! Not just huge for your age, huge in general. I've never felt one so..."

She trailed off. She must have realised that she was getting off-topic. Alex hadn't said a word since she slipped into the bath with him. "Anyway... don't worry about it. I'm not angry at you for what you did." She looked like she was about to say something else, but stopped herself — the way her eyes dropped down from his face towards where she assumed his cock would be was telling. She was, perhaps, a little disappointed that his cock wasn't pointing up, out of the water. Alex thought for a moment, and then threw caution to the wind. Trying to lift his hips in a way that she wouldn't be able to tell was intentional, he pushed himself up and his cock broke the surface of the water, its throbbing head pointed straight towards Mila.

Alex's gaze held firm, giving away that his exposure had been intentional. Once again, he had given into his desire, and if he had been thinking clearly then he would have chastised himself. Luckily for him, his sister wasn't thinking clearly either. She didn't reach out to grab his cock, as he had been hoping, but she did stare at it for seconds on end, subtly running her tongue against her upper lip.

Her gaze held firm on the cock for a few moments, eyes scanning over its every detail. She could only see the first couple of inches, but that alone was enough to make her mouth water. She wondered what it would be like to take a cock like that into her mouth. Perhaps it was her increased ego, or maybe she'd never have been the type of person to be bothered by incest, but the fact that the owner of the cock was her brother didn't bother her in the slightest — if anything, it made the thought more exciting. Not only was the cock in front of her perhaps the most beautiful cock she'd ever seen, it was also one that she should never, ever go near — not lay her hands on her press her tongue against — but that only made her want to more.

When she finally managed to break her gaze away from his rigid length, she cleared her throat and looked off to the side. "A-Anyway! Enough... messing around, we should start cleaning ourselves. We really worked up a sweat today." With that, she reached over to the edge and grabbed a sponge, before plunging it into the water and then pointing at Alex. "Turn around, I'll wash your back."

Alex raised his eyebrow. He wasn't expecting her to offer to wash his back; he hadn't been expecting her to offer to do anything. Her comments about his cock stuck with him, and even as he turned around as she wanted, he was still thinking about the reaction she'd had. Even though he felt like he had dodged a bullet, for some reason he felt like throwing himself in front of another. Mila was worth it, he thought. She was perfect. She could have any guy that she wanted — any on the planet, and yet she was wasting her time with him. How many guys would kill just to be able to spar with her once?

She moved up onto her knees behind him, and pressed the wet sponge against his back. She cleaned him with genuine intent, while his internal struggles continued. Even after throwing caution to the wind, he couldn't bring himself to speak to her. On some level, he thought that if he voiced his desires, she might lose interest in him; there was a certain attractiveness to the chase, wasn't there? Or did he misunderstand women? He relaxed back against her only to feel the unmistakable softness of her breasts pressing against his back. His eyes widened, but he didn't dare move. Mila found herself grinning, and she moved the sponge around to start cleaning his front side as she leaned over him.

She didn't say anything. Anything she could say to tease him would give away that she was playing with him, and she wanted to keep the game going for a little bit yet. She drew the sponge around his chest in circles, before moving down to his stomach. The closer she got to his cock, the more tempted she was to wrap her hand around it. With how high the water was, she couldn't see it anymore, but she knew it was there; rock hard, underneath the surface, taunting her with its shape and size. Such a large cock attached to her brother, and she'd never known.

As the sponge hit his crotch, her hand slipped, and she felt the sponge make contact with his cock directly. Alex gasped, and his hand came up to settle against her forearm. The contact was almost too much for the both of them. For a long moment, neither of them moved; Mila was practically touching his cock, albeit through the sponge rather than directly. Alex's head shifted to the side and he moved his gaze to look his sister in the eye. She managed to return the gaze for a moment before feeling compelled to pull her hand back. For a brief moment, everything seemed clear to the both of them — their desire was mutual.

Without thinking, Mila tossed away the sponge, and then her hand slid down to his crotch again. She didn't know for sure how close her hand was to his cock, but in a way that made it even more exciting. She slid her fingers lower, slowly, and with each passing moment she could have either been right next to the base of his length or inches away from it with no way to tell.

Finally, her fingers made contact with the base of his length, and she wasted no time wrapping her hand around it. Her grip on him was tight, if only so that she could fully appreciate how hard he was. Alex's lips parted, his head unable to put together the pieces to figure out why this was happening beyond the mere fact that the two of them wanted it to, but there was something beautiful about the concept of giving in to desire; they were both slaves to the way that they were feeling, and unable to deny himself any longer, Alex leaned up to press his lips against Mila's.

She wasted no time before kissing him back, her lips closed to begin with, but she parted them after a couple of moments to press his tongue against his. After he opened his mouth and jaw, his tongue slid out to meet hers, and for the next couple of minutes the two of them kissed without saying a single word, only pulling back for air before diving right back in. The whole time, Mila's hand remained firmly wrapped around her brother's cock. She didn't move it, far too distracted by their intense kissing to focus on anything else.

In the end, it was Alex who pulled back, before lifting himself up and getting out of the bath, pulling his cock away from Mila in the process. Wait, what? Of all things, why was he leaving? Mila followed him with her eyes as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself, before turning towards her. "I... lost control of myself again," he told her, "I'm sorry." Mila looked at him in shock, not understanding why he wouldn't take what just happened as her explicit permission to continue whatever was going on between them. Did he still not understand that his initial pressing of his cock up against her ass hadn't bothered her? That she had, instead, been excited at the prospect of someone she cared so dearly about — and who cared so dearly about her — seeing her in a sexual light despite all the flaws he had been exposed to over the years.

She grit her teeth, and then moved to her feet, exposing her body to him in the process. In what little time he got to look at her before she began speaking, he couldn't help but admire her body; she was fit and slim, with not an ounce of fat on her. Her body was toned. Though her stomach was mostly flat, there were definitive signs of muscle there, proving just how tough she was. Her breasts, round and firm, looked as if gravity didn't apply to them. Further down, her legs were just as toned as the rest of her body, though her thighs still seemed soft, somehow. He managed to pull his attention away from her body just in time to see her staring back at him, her facial expression one of confusion.

"Where are you going?" she asked him, as she stepped out of the tub and onto the mat. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself, before approaching him, her hands reaching for his, as if to stop him from going any further. "I know that I haven't been, uh... entirely upfront about what I'm feeling," she told him, moving one of her hands up to rub the back of her head while the other continued to hold his. "But I don't want you to leave. I want you to... to stay, so that I can..." Her eyes sunk downward again. It seemed that even throughout his attempt to leave, he hadn't been able to calm himself down. His erection stood strong, pointing up between them, almost breaking through the folds of the towel. "You really do have a big cock," she continued, looking down at his towel-covered length rather than at his face.

"Okay," he managed, through the intensity that he was feeling. Mila gave him one last look, and then she leaned forward to steal another kiss from him, before dropping down to her knees. She reminded herself that she had locked the door earlier before reaching her hand beneath the towel. She slid her hand up and along her brother's thigh, tracing her fingertips along the skin painfully slow. She watched as Alex's cock throbbed beneath the towel, prompting her to smirk, but as fun as it was to tease him, she couldn't wait any longer to see it up close. Her thumb pressed beneath the part of the towel holding it together, and after applying some force, the towel become undone and dropped to the floor.

Alex's cock stood out from his crotch. It must have been eight or nine inches in length, maybe even ten — and it was thick to boot. She recalled wrapping her hand around his shaft in the bath, and looking at it now she wondered how she had been able to fit her hand all the way around it. Had she even been able to? Her tongue ran across her upper lip again, though less subtly this time, and after reaching a hand down to wrap around the base of his cock again, she moved her head to the side to look at it from a different perspective. Sure enough, she had been mistaken earlier — her fingers didn't reach all the way around his cock, instead parted by about half an inch at his underside.

Her brother was circumsised, and the head of his cock was smooth. It shone somewhat in the bright lighting of their bathroom. His piss-slit was already oozing precum, running down from the tip towards the underside, where it was gathering. There wasn't enough there for it to drip just yet, but Mila made sure to lean forward and extend her tongue to catch it when it did. As the warmth spread over part of her tongue, her tastebuds lit up with sensation; the taste of his precum was somewhere between salty and bitter, but she'd have to taste more to know for sure. It would have been a crime to rush things, though, so rather than going straight for the tip, she started at the base.

Her tongue pressed against the very bottom of his length, between the gap in her fingers, and her nose pressed against the underside of his massive length. She could barely believe that a cock like this belonged to her brother — she could have been enjoying it all this time. As she inhaled, an odd scent filled her senses. It was mostly hidden by the soapy smell of the bathwater, but beneath that there was an unmistakable... manliness. There had been hints of it with the guys she had been with before, though none held a cock as attractive as her brother, and she hadn't often been so enamoured with their junk.

The taste had originally almost overwhelmed her, yet in her aroused state its intensity only seemed to amplify the pleasure she was feeling. She didn't even need to check; she was soaked, and she knew it. She imagined that the sight of his older sister drooling cum onto the floor at the mere scent and taste of his cock would drive Alex crazy, but she was too focused on the cock to find out whether he'd noticed. After letting her tongue sit at the base for a few moments, she began to drag upwards, the taste of salt and musk coating her tongue. Her brother hadn't had time to wash properly, after all. Her tongue continued up towards the upper end of his shaft, her hand moving up to lay along the opposite side, mostly to hold him still; she could feel him throbbing in her grasp and against her tongue... even if he wouldn't moan for her, his cock spoke volumes about how much he enjoyed what she was doing.

He did moan for her eventually, though she had to make it to the tip of his cock first. She assaulted the sensitive head by wrapping her lips around it and giving it a hard suckle, even pressing her tongue up against his needy piss-slit as her hand wrapped around his cock again. The head of his cock trapped in her mouth with the tongue beginning to run around it, she began to stroke his cock slowly. There was a teasing undertone to what she was doing — perhaps even an overtone — but she was enjoying herself too much to waste time. His precum pulsed against her tongue, washing into her mouth as the muscle moved around the tip of his cock. She swallowed every drop as it came, and before long her saliva became tainted with the taste of his pre-seed.

She pulled back from his cock with a pop. Her tongue dangled from her mouth as she caught her breath back, hand continuing to stroke his cock. After moving her hand over the tip to gather some of the saliva left-over from her session worshiping his tip, her handjob became more sloppy, but with the sloppiness came more pleasure, as Alex learned, being taken by surprise. His hand jumped back to grab onto the sink behind him, and he looked down at his sister with a gaze he had never given her before — at first, she had simply been his older sister, and then he had grown to find her sexually attractive, but now... he was beginning to realise that she had her own desires, and he was a part of them; she had skills, and she planned to use them on him. His own sister. Fuck, she was hot.

Yet, as he watched her move, her hand continued to stroke up and down his cock as she leaned down to press her nose and lips against the base again, he felt like interrupting her would have been a crime; her eyes weren't on him anymore, they were on his cock, and she was deep in a kind of lust that he didn't understand. He wasn't sure he wanted to. It was pleasurable enough to simply watch her work, her eyes glancing lustfully at each inch of his cock as she licked along the bottom couple of inches, closest to where the taste was strong. Her hand moved back and forth over the tip, almost engulfing the tip entirely. After teasing him for moments on end, she gripped the head of his cock against her palm and began to grind back and forth, her mouth — more importantly, her tongue — moving further down, towards his balls. He parted his thighs for her, putting more of his weight into the sink behind him.

Now that she had access to his balls, she placed herself underneath them. She used her tongue to lick stripes of saliva along them, the even harsher taste — a heavy salt and sweat — overwhelming her senses. Despite the almost nastiness of the scent and taste, there was something about it that kept her hooked. The rush she felt as the resulting adrenaline ran through her quickly became addictive, and before long she was sniffing and licking at his balls without even acknowledging his presence. She had stopped stroking his cock long ago, her hands instead holding his body still so that she could enjoy his balls without having to be distracted.

She took one of those balls into her mouth, closing her eyes again as she mumbled softly onto them; Alex wasn't sure if she had been intending for him to make out what she was saying, but he wasn't eager to ask her to stop so that he could find out. One of his hands moved to the back of her head, not holding her in place but merely resting there; who could have known that his sister could act so slutty? He should have shown her his cock and balls years ago.

"God, these things are gonna drive me crazy," Mila all-but moaned, alongside small whimpers of pleasure. She had somehow found the strength to pull herself back from the musky orbs, though Alex still didn't feel like he was the one in control. She shifted her hands down from his hips and allowed one of them to move between her own legs. The other hand settled beneath his ball sac, and as she began to fondle the two orbs, she dragged herself up to the tip of his cock again. The difference between Mila's usual state and the cockdrunk slut she was proving to be now was like night and day.

As she fondled his balls, her face moved along his cock, her nose almost nuzzling at the rock hard member. Her eyes fluttered shut as she took another deep inhale of his scent, a low moan escaping her lips. "And your cock, too. It's too much." Apparently not. Her hands switched places, with the one that had been on his balls moving down between her legs while the other wrapped around the base of his cock. The hand against his cock held an unmistakable stickiness — she was jacking him off with her own juices. His cock throbbed in her grasp, and he leaned his head back to let out a moan. A thick glob of precum oozed from his thick cockhead and rolled down his tip, before gathering at the underside. As if on cue, she leaned forward to lick the mess up with her tongue, and then swallowed audibly.

"You're acting like a..." Alex spoke, but cut himself off before he could finish. It was as if he couldn't bring himself to say what he was thinking. Mila could only smirk up at him, pressing another soft kiss to the head of his cock.

"A what?" she asked, a part of her hoping that she would be able to coax the word out of him; she knew that she was about to be insulted, but a part of her wanted to know what her brother meant, and another, deeper part of her hoped that she had been able to change the way that her brother thought of her. She would no longer be the brilliant champ in his eyes... from then on, she would be nothing more than a cock-hungry slut.

He took too long to give her an answer, and she got distracted by his cock again. It occurred to her that even though it felt like she had been playing with it for a while, she hadn't actually taken it into her mouth properly yet; she hadn't shown her brother just how good she was at actually sucking cock. Had he ever even had his cock sucked before? Surely he had... or perhaps his cute little obsession with Tina Armstrong had just seemed creepy to others, putting any girl off putting his cock in their mouth. Not to worry, Alex. Your sister has you covered. Keeping her hand at the base of his cock, she held his length still, and opened her mouth.

Her lips were connected by two strings of saliva, now tained with the taste and scent of both his precum and his ball sweat, though both strings were broken when she plunged the head of his cock into her mouth. She sealed her lips around the tip tightly, and then began to dip her head lower. Had she ever even sucked a cock this big before? She wasn't sure. Closing her eyes, she bobbed her head back and forth to push herself slowly further down onto the cock in her mouth, as her tongue continued to work against the underside of his length. How her brother hadn't cum yet she didn't know, but she wasn't going to complain; the longer he lasted, the longer she got to play with this wonderful cock of his.

A part of her hoped that he would never cum so that she could enjoy his cock forever, but an equal part of her wanted to taste his cum more than anything else in the world. The two parts worked in tandem as she moved further and further down his length with her lips, her eyes lifting up to gaze up towards his — a gaze he returned, albeit with flushed cheeks. He knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer, but he couldn't handle the thought of disappointing his sister; she looked like she was having the time of her life.

Mila's gaze dropped to the crotch in front of her, drawing closer slowly as she moved further and further down his cock, the warm confines of her mouth massaging his length with intent to pleasure. Her thoughts drifted back to wondering what her brother must have thought of her, losing herself to a cock as easily as she had. They had been close all his life, of course, but it was clear that her attraction wasn't him as much as it was the huge cock sitting between his legs. Had she always been the kind of girl who would slip down onto her knees for a big and tasty cock? She couldn't say for sure, but maybe she'd just never seen one big enough. Was it not being true to herself to admit her attraction to a cock she loved as much as she did her brother's? Was it worth hiding her arousal for the sake of appearances, or should she give in to the desires driving her?

There wasn't much point in asking anymore, she supposed, as her lips made contact with the base of his cock. His length had slipped into her throat with ease. She didn't have much experience, but she could have fooled anyone in that regard — Alex was wondering how many other cocks must have been in her throat for her to be able to take him so easily, but the truth of the matter was that Mila's willpower kept her from choking, not wanting to ruin the experience of his first blowjob for her little brother. Still, the tightness of her throat combined with the warmth of her mouth had his hot cock throbbing, and after arching his back and letting out a cry of pleasure, he finally gave in to the orgasm that had been knocking at his proverbial door.

His hands found their way to the back of his sister's head, and Alex couldn't keep himself contained anymore. Her name left his lips in the form of a starved cry, and after bucking his hips forward, thrusting his cock further into Mila's throat than she had been expecting to take it, his cock began to spurt cum straight down her gullet. Each pulse sent forth a rope of warm jizz, settling against the back of her esophagus before sliding down into her stomach — she didn't even have to swallow. Mila's eyes opened wide and she looked up at her brother in surprise, but after the initial shock passed she calmed down quickly, even reaching a hand up to massage his balls as he continued to blow his load straight into her stomach. 'Yes, Alex,' she thought, 'cum down my throat.' He couldn't hear her thoughts to voice his agreement, but the way his hands held tightly onto the back of her head, holding her at the base of his cock even moments after his cock had stopped twitching made it clear that he had no qualms using his sister's throat as little more than a hole to fuck.

When his cock began to soften, he finally pulled back, his face covered in sweat. That had been the most intense experience of his life — no competition, and it was only as he saw the tears in his sister's eyes that he realised that he'd probably gone too far.

"O-Oh...! Shit, Mila I'm... so sorry," he managed, though he sounded out of breath.

After coughing, Mila ran two fingers across her own throat idly, while looking up at him. She looked oddly beautiful, sat there with sweat and saliva coating her face, little specks of his load surrounding her mouth. "It's alright," she told him, though her voice sounded weak. Alex thought about all the things he could do to make it up to her, and was about to get dressed so that he could put those plans into motion when her hand slipped around his cock again. Despite being oversensitive, his cock sprung to life within her grasp.

"I didn't get to taste any," she lamented as she began to stroke his cock slowly. Pressing himself back against the sink again, Alex, overcome by surprise that his sister would want to suck his cock again, moved both hands away from her this time, laying them against the sink to let her get to work. It was almost mesmerising, watching the way that she licked and jerked and sucked his cock, returning him to his previous erect state without much trouble.

Once the cock was fully erect before her, Mila glanced up at her brother with a teasing smirk on her face. "Just how big is your cock, anyway?" she asked.

"U-Uh, I dunno," he replied, "I've never really thought about measuring it." As her curiosity got the better of her, Mila moved her arm to settle alongside his cock — while her forearm was thicker than her brother's monster cock, the length of the shaft was nothing to shake a stick at. Just looking at it, Mila couldn't wait to have it in her mouth again. Pressing her lips to the tip, she moved one hand back down between her legs to masturbate while the other resumed stroking his shaft — still covered in her saliva, her handjob was sloppy, and she made sure to add some spit to the mix whenever she felt it getting dry.

"I'd say it's about ten inches, maybe eleven," Mila said, pulling her mouth back from his cock so that she could run her thumb across the swollen head, each further teasing move from his sister sending a shiver down his spine. The poor boy looked as if he couldn't take anymore, but his cock wasn't ready to cum yet, and his sister wanted to have more fun with him first. "You know how big that is, right?" she asked, holding back a small giggle. "...that barely anybody has cocks this big?" As she continued speaking, she moved her head down to nestle against the base of his cock again. After giving the still-sweaty skin a small nuzzle, she allowed his length to rest against her face, using her hand to stroke along the upper side of it as the tip of his gently twitching cock oozed precum onto his sister's forehead.

She drew herself back, and then reached a finger up to gather the precum that had dribbled down onto her forehead. After using that finger to spread the sticky substance over the tip of her brother's cock, Mila leaned forward and licked him clean, before wrapping her lips around his urethra and sucking free any that hadn't shown itself yet, before pressing a soft kiss to the tip. At least for the time being, her quips were gone entirely; her focus moved to his cock, and after moving her hand back down to the base to resume stroking him, she leaned down to tend to his balls.

Given that her time with them earlier had been brief, she opted to spend a fair while down there this time, making sure to get her tongue in all the nooks and crannies, cleaning her brother thoroughly for no reason other than his musk tasted amazing. She spared no expense, not even put off by the various hairs that sat across his nutsack. Every so often, she would pull back a bit only to bury her nose in a part of his balls and inhale deeply, her eyes rolling into the back of her head; her brother might have been put off if he weren't so turned on, and as much as he wanted to place his hands on the back of her head and fuck her face again, there was something else on his mind. As he looked down at his sister, he couldn't help but be reminded of just how great her body looked... would he be limited to using her mouth?

"...hey, Mila," Alex spoke up, pulling her attention away from his balls.

"Mhm?" she asked, licking a long stripe up the length of his cock, before resuming her stroking.

"I was wondering if... well, whether we could... go further?"

His words shocked her, but it didn't show on her face. It wasn't that she didn't want to, more that she hadn't thought about it. A part of her had hoped that she would be able to continue worshiping his cock for the rest of eternity with no interruptions... but she was reminded of the unavoidable warmth between her legs, and as she continued stroking his cock, feeling just how hard he was, she couldn't help but wonder what such a huge cock would feel like inside her, hammering away at her insides. Between her legs, she parted her labia and ran a single finger around her soaked hole, teasing herself at the thought of what was to come.

She pulled her hand away from his cock, and then moved to her feet. As she rose in front of him, he took the opportunity to run his eyes over her body... followed by his hands. She stood a couple of inches taller than him, leaning forward to press a kiss against his forehead as his hands ran down to her hips, before moving around to her butt. She turned around for him, pressing her butt back against him. He let his cock sit between the cheeks of her ass, shamelessly grinding against her the way he had only an hour or so prior. Laying her head over her own shoulder to look back at him, she found her lips curling into a smirk — she even went as far as to grind back against him, milking him of more precum.

With his large cock pressed against her, she couldn't hold on any longer. Grabbing him by the hand, she tugged him over toward the bathroom door, unlocked it and then peeked her head outside. After confirming that their parents weren't nearby, she hurried over toward her bedroom door and dragged him inside, before shutting the door behind them and turning the lock. Alex looked up at his sister with a hungry expression, but his hunger paled next to hers; she pressed him back onto the bed, and then straddled his hips, laying her wet pussy against his cock. She then resumed the grinding from moments ago, her labia being dragged back and forth along his cock. Alex leaned up to press his lips to hers, and as she kissed back, she moved her hands down to settle against his shoulders. Once he pulled back from their kiss, she pushed him back against the bed, and then reached down to lift his cock, pressing its pulsating head against her waiting entrance; she couldn't wait anymore.

"W-Wait," Alex protested, testing that theory. Sure enough, his sister paused, but she didn't look too happy about it.

"Wh-What is it?" she asked. Her tone carried some annoyance, but it was clear to him that her frustration came from a desperation to have his cock inside her.

"Can I... be on top?" he asked, in a low tone. She didn't often let guys top her, but there was something about the idea of her brother being the one to dominate her that added to the already roaring flames representing her arousal. She flashed him a smile, before moving from her place on his lap to settle against the bed. As he moved to his feet, she lifted her legs and reached down to part her labia for him, her eyes glazing over with desire.

"I'm all yours, Alex," she told her brother — with an invitation like that, how could he wait any longer? He moved onto the bed and settled himself between her legs. With him on top of her, she wrapped her legs around him, and after a little bit of shuffling his cock was pressed up against her. Both of their faces flushed as they prepared themselves for what was about to happen; neither could believe that the other was pressed up against them. It felt like a dream come true, only they hadn't known that it was their dream until Alex had let his arousal get the better of him.

Mila's twat was hot, wet and couldn't wait for her brother to push himself inside. With her legs wrapped around his waist, she tried to urge him to push forward, but he waited... for what? She didn't know.

"Please, Alex," she begged, laying her head back against the bed beneath her as her eyes emphasised her begging. "I need you inside me." Cliche as she knew it was even as it left her mouth, she meant every word; her body ached for him. In an attempt to get him to push inside, she ground against him, all-but slipping the head of his cock inside. Alex looked down at his sister with intense need... he could scarcely believe that he had been so lucky. Who would have thought that his sister could be attracted to him the same way that he was attracted to her?

With any further ado, Alex leaned down to press a passionate kiss to his sister's lips, and while using that as a distraction, pushed himself inside. He was immediately surprised by just how easy his cock had slipped into his sister. Immediately, Mila felt filled by the large rod, her eyes opening wide as she was forced to pull back from the kiss that her brother had distracted her with. He was inside her... after all that anticipation, and it felt every bit as amazing as she had imagined it would. Thick and rock hard, his length filled her twat in the best way, reaching the depths without much trouble while the girth of his length left her spread wide enough that she could truly appreciate just how big her brother was. After the initial shock passed, she even managed to grind back against him, luring him deeper as he moved into a slow rhythm of moving back and forth; he was an amateur, there was no doubt about it, but his slow movements and even slower breaths held a certain charm to them that Mila couldn't help but smile at.

She leaned up to meet his lips once again, one of her hands moving down to take his in its grip. She entwined her fingers with his, and when she was sure that he was least expecting it, humped upward to push his cock all the way inside her, the tip thumping up against her cervix with what felt like an audible bump. It certainly brought a gasp from Mila, but that gasp was nothing compared to the delicious moan her brother gave as he lost control, the hand he had been keeping himself held up with slipping as he came crashing down onto his older sister.

As she grinned, her other toned arm wrapped around him, and even though he was down, he was far from out. His hips continued moving, thumping against his sister as the two of them, overcome with pleasure, began moaning in tandem. Mila was wet like a whore in heat, and each passing moment, each thrust of large brother cock into her waiting snatch only had her growing wetter and wetter, until each of her brother's thrusts came in sequence with a sloshing sound. Her legs tightened around his body. She didn't know how much more she could take.

Yet, paradoxically, she didn't want him to stop. She moaned as much, straight into his ear, while her arms moved up to wrap around his neck. His head, buried in the nape of her neck, shifted down to move between her breasts; the difference in height between them meant that he could do so without having to stop thrusting. Finally given some time to appreciate her rack, his hands moved up to massage them while his mouth moved towards one of her nipples. The sudden sensation of her brother suckling on them prompted her to move her hands to the back of his head, holding him in place as yet another shameless moan slipped from his sister's mouth. There was nothing that Mila wouldn't have done to keep that moment going on forever... but it couldn't.

Her brother had to pull back to breathe. As he looked down at his sister, eyes once again glazed over with need, yet she had no idea what she wanted, Alex realised something: he wanted to breed her. He wanted his sister to be his, now and forever. He leaned down, captured her lips in a deep kiss, and picked up the pace. His sudden burst of enthusiasm went unexplained for Mila, but she had no complaints, her legs locking around his waist to stop him from pulling out.

As Alex pulled back from the kiss, Mila chased him for a moment before laying her forehead against his, a smile forming on her lips as she looked deep into his eyes. A moment later, her lips parted — a moan slipped from her mouth, but she kept her lips apart, desire returning to her eyes.

Alex returned the gaze, before shutting his eyes as his lips curled into a smirk. "Where do you, uh... want me to finish?" He figured that he already knew what her answer was going to be, but it seemed only right to ask.

"Inside — you better," Mila replied, moving her arms up to wrap around his shoulders again. Alex grinned, and then gave her a look that seemed to say something along the lines of 'as you wish'... but his orgasm didn't come just yet. Instead, he lifted his feet, and then moved them forward. After settling them against Mila's sides, he re-adjusted himself to ensure that he could still thrust into her, and then without any further fanfare began to thrust down into her in a position he knew to be called the 'mating press'. In the pictures he'd seen, he'd never quite understood the appeal, but as he felt his cock hammer against the very depths of his fertile older sister's twat each time he pushed inside, he was beginning to understand why people liked it so much.

At that moment, Mila did want to be bred. She wanted nothing more than to feel her brother filling her... she could worry about the consequences later, she thought. From her position beneath him, she felt truly dominated, to a degree she could only recall during her earlier fights against fighters vastly stronger than her. She felt like her entire body was quivering, succumbing to the pleasure that her brother was capable of giving her. His cock pushed and thumped and pressed against the entrance to her womb, twitching occasionally; neither of them were going to last much longer.

Mila tightened her legs around her brother's body, doing the best that she could to lock him in place. Her orgasm, hours in the making, rushed into her all at once, prompting her to throw her head back against the pillow behind her. Her sweat-matted face contorted into one of pure bliss while her brother's name slipped from her mouth alongside a loud moan. What little resistance she had against her oncoming orgasm focused itself to give her a few moments more of the ever-pleasurable build-up, but it ran out quickly, and she succumbed to the pleasure.

Her cunt convulsed around her brother's prick — hot, wet and tight muscle squeezing him until he couldn't take any more either. Alex laid his head in the crook of her neck and thrust himself into her one final time, his hips slamming against hers with a satisfying smack, her already gushing twat forced to expel even more liquid to accomodate his entire length. His dick throbbed inside his sister, and there was a single moment of calm before he began to fill her.

Mila leaned up to capture her brother's lips for a kiss — in doing so, she managed to silence the loud moan that slipped from her throat as she felt her womb being filled with her brother's warm load. It seemed neverending, with rope after rope of cum firing straight into her womb. Any shame that had been felt over the incestuous nature of their depraved sex was lost in that moment, pushed aside in favour of thoughtless enjoyment.

And then it was over, and Alex rolled off his sister, onto his back, both of their bodies covered in sweat... and they had just cleaned up, too. Alex reached his hand up to run a hand through his own hair, while Mila turned over to press a kiss to his shoulder, and then slipped out of the bed, keeping a hand pressed against her nethers to make sure that she wouldn't make a mess. Alex watched as she left, shaky on her legs, wanting to ask a thousand questions but unable to figure out how to word any of them. Instead, he remained silent, trying to come to terms with what had just happened.

On the other side of the door, Mila rushed into the bathroom to grab the towel she'd used to clean herself, and then headed back into her bedroom.

"So, uh," Alex managed, as he moved to sit up, his eyes following Mila as she moved around the room, grabbing some clothes to wear. "What are we gonna do if you're... y'know..." He didn't finish his sentence, but he didn't have to. Mila knew what he was getting at.

She turned her head to look at him from across her shoulder, and then smirked. "You don't need to worry about that. I'm on the pill. I just figured it'd be cool to fantasise." He looked shocked for a minute, but came to terms with it pretty quickly, before sighing.

"Think fast," she told him. He looked up only to find a pair of boxers being thrown at him, which he just barely managed to catch. "Put 'em on. Wouldn't want our folks to catch you naked in here."

"You're not kicking me out?" Alex asked, as he slid the boxers on. Mila shook her head.

"No chance," she told him, moving back towards the bed. She'd dressed herself in a t-shirt that was far too big for her and a pair of her own boxers. She preferred them to panties. Slipping into the bed, she wrapped her arms around Alex and tugged him close. "I prefer to cuddle after a hard fuck."

He couldn't argue. Slipping back down into the bed, he wrapped his arms around her in turn, and for the first time that evening looked at his sister in a different way. Despite the sex being over, and the feelings of arousal gone completely from his body, when he looked at his sister he didn't see the same slightly older girl that he'd seen most of his life. She was something more. Something special. Perhaps his girlfriend, though he had no idea how they'd go about that.

She leaned across to kiss him gently. He kissed back without hesitation, one of his hands moving to the small of her back, where he began to trace his finger in light circles. After he pulled back from the kiss, Mila glanced over at the clock before turning away from him. She pressed herself back against him, almost making him jump from the sudden contact her butt made with his flaccid member. She didn't make a sound, but he could tell that she was holding back a giggle.

As he moved down beside her, hugging her from behind, he couldn't help but be reminded of all the times they'd 'slept together' when they were younger. Exclusively for the sake of comfort. Back then, he had never imagined them being as close as they were now. His grip on his sister tightened, and he pulled himself closer. His former idol crush was little more than a memory to him now.


	2. How Not To Tease Your Brother

Alex and Mila's mother wasn't easily fooled, and she wasn't naive. It was perhaps a testament to their ability and luck that she hadn't caught them fooling around already. It certainly wasn't their timing. Though somewhat careful, they weren't the best at choosing their moments.

Their mother walked into Mila's room without announcing herself. Over her arm was a fresh towel. "Mila, honey. Wh— Oh, there you are." She looked around the room to find Mila sat at her desk. The fighter had her back to her mother, but was shuffled as far under her desk as she could go without her stomach pressing against the wood. It looked odd, but what was even weirder was the book that sat in her hands. A mystery novel set in rural England. Mila rarely found time to read, let alone read something so... out of her usual tastes.

Mila didn't turn to face her mother, even seconds after she had walked in. As their mother shut the door behind her, she padded across to Mila and laid the towel down at the base of her bed. "Honey?" she asked again. Mila turned her head to look up at her.

"A-Ah, hi, mom," Mila stammered, sounding distracted. She placed the book down in front of her, but didn't pull her chair back so that she could turn to face her visitor. It might have come off as rude if it weren't for Mila's odd demenour. There was something bothering her, her mother could tell. What could possibly be bothering the reigning champion? Was it too much fame? Too much power? Her mother could only guess; she would never understand the world Mila had gotten herself into, with its flamboyancy and its nonsensical rules, but she was okay with that. She supposed, the best she could do was support Mila in whatever she decided to do.

Underneath the desk, Alex was hard at work bringing his sister towards an orgasm, and he wasn't about to stop just because their mother had entered the picture. Despite Mila's foot nudging his leg as if to say 'knock it off,' he did no such thing. His fingers, two of which were plunged deep into Mila's wet twat, curled inside her, while his tongue lapped at her clit. Over the past few days, he had grown accustomed to her taste. He decided, if she asked him to stop a second time, he would, but he had to be sure that she was sure. That was it. Absolutely. His reasoning had nothing to do with the fact that he wanted to stop about as much as he wanted his mother to find them, that is to say, not at all.

And so it seemed that they were at a crossroads. Well, that is unless Mila could keep quiet, and not make it obvious that she was getting sexually pleasured by her younger brother while their mother was in the room. Why did the thought of her losing control make him shiver? It should have scared him, and yet, the context of such a thing — his sister losing control because he had been able to please her enough — felt hypothetically liberating. He kept lapping at her clit, ashamed that a part of him was hoping for such a thing.

Mila tried her best to hold herself together. On all levels, she knew just how disasterous it would be for their mother to figure out what was going on, and she wasn't swayed by her sexuality; she wouldn't let the secret slip. As she held a moan back with her teeth, she glanced up at her mother and gave a soft smile. "Sorry to worry you," she continued, a little worried by her mother's brief silence. "I was just... engrossed in my reading." Not even remotely true. She hadn't read a single word on the page.

Their mother snapped out of her thoughts, and then chuckled to herself. "...no, no. You're fine. I was just thinking. You've gotten so much older these past few years. ...so much..." She cut herself off before saying whatever was supposed to come next, and then shook her head. "Your father and I are both very proud of you. We hope you know that." It might have been a touching moment, were it not for what happened next. Mila's mother placed her hand down against her shoulder. The added touch of human contact almost made Mila moan in delight, but she managed to hold that one back at the last second, too.

"A-ah... I appreciate it, mom. I love you." It felt weird saying something like that while her brother was going to town on her twat, but the added naughtiness almost made it more exciting. She placed her hand atop her mother's, gave her a smile, and then turned her head forward again.

Their mother stood there for a moment in stunned silence. How long had it been since her daughter had told her that she loved her? It wasn't that Mila didn't make it obvious. She'd just... grown out of saying it, her mother thought. Wrapping her arms around her daughter's neck, their mother hugged Mila from behind, pressed a kiss to the back of her head, and smiled. "I love you too, baby," she told Mila, while Alex tried his best to keep the movements of his tongue as quiet as possible.

He could only keep the flicking of his tongue against Mila's clit so quiet, and while their mother didn't seem to notice, Mila did worry that she might. After nodding silently, their mother seemed to take the hint and made her way out of the room, stopping right as she reached the door. "...oh! And, uh... the reason I came in here in the first place was to drop off a clean towel. I figured you'd need one for when you worked out later." Mila glanced over at the clock, wondering whether she'd remember to work out later given the... distractions she'd been enabling as of late.

She almost swore at her mother. Mila, well-behaved daughter, almost cussed her mother out for not just... getting out of the room. She wanted so desperately to reach her hands beneath the desk, tangle her fingers into her brother's hair and moan the night away... but there was no chance in hell that she'd be able to get away with that. Mila distracted herself with the thought of rocking her hips against her brother's face. She could almost visualise the pussy juice running down his chin. She became so distracted by her daydream that she completely forgot to respond to her mother, but the older woman didn't seem to mind. She took the hint, and left the room, closing the door behind her.

The click of the door shutting was enough to pull Mila from her daydream, and without any more reasons to stop herself, she reached down to slide one hand against the back of her brother's head. "Keep teasin' me, will you? Do you want us to get caught?" she asked him. His answer wasn't needed. She didn't even give him the opportunity to speak, quickly falling into a rhythm of rolling her hips against his face. Keeping up with the speed she quickly built up was a hassle, but her brother managed. His fingers rolled with her hips, pulling almost all the way out of her before pushing back inside again. He let her shift against his tongue for a bit, her clit brushing against him each time her hips rolled, and then leaned forward to take her clit into his mouth. With the nub firmly trapped between his lips, he began to suckle, smirking to himself at the squeal of pleasure that left his teasing sister.

As Mila felt her orgasm on the horizon, she closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. She paused the rolling of her hips, letting Alex take over. He wasted no time suckling hard on her poor clit, while he teased the penetration of a third finger further down. Though he teased, that's all he did; he didn't have time to follow through with the threat before his sister's quim pulsated around the digits inside. Her entire body pulsed, and she clasped a hand across her own mouth to ensure that she didn't moan too loud. The orgasm hit her all at once, causing her to shift back in her chair, almost yanking her cunt away from Alex's mouth. His mouth and tongue followed her, and he kept sucking on her clit until he felt the orgasm leave her, along with all the energy she had to offer.

Her hand came to rest against the back of his neck. She rubbed slowly, as if to congratulate him on a job well done. As he slid out from underneath the desk and wiped his mouth, watching his sister's gaze follow his body, right down to the evident boner in his sweatpants, he got the impression that her congratulations were going to involve a lot more than rubbing the back of his neck. As he smacked his lips, Mila reached her hand out to grasp the back of his head again, and then she yanked him down to her level and pressed a deep kiss to his lips.

He had no choice but to kiss back, though he had no problem kissing her. He wondered whether she liked the taste of her own pussy, sure that it was stuck to his tongue as he thrashed the muscle about against hers, a slight sloppy sucking sound echoing around the room as they made out. Such a lewd, obviously not platonic kiss with his sister still had an effect on Alex, despite all the fooling around they'd done previously. In his pants, his cock was rock hard, desperate for attention. As Mila's hand slid down his body, its state only seemed to worsen, growing to a rock hard, throbbing state before her hand even made contact.

And when it did. Hoo, boy. He almost came in his pants. Her hand came down against his crotch and pressed itself against his length, pushing against the hard rod with his pants and underwear between them. He pulled back from their kiss and gazed longingly into his sister's eyes, lust overcoming him. Her eyes weren't on him, though, they were running further south, across his chest, shown off somewhat by the tight Tina Armstrong shirt he was wearing, and down towards his crotch.

As her eyes reached his crotch, she slid her hand into the waistband of his pants. While her other hand worked at his button, the one jammed inside groped around for his cock, before rubbing it through the thin fabric of his underwear. Mila's touch was surprisingly soft, especially considering how pent up she seemed to be, but her little brother knew better than to assume it would stay that way.

She popped open the button to his pants, and then leaned up to give him a final, parting kiss before shifting down onto her knees. He took a seat on the chair she'd been using so as to pre-emptively assure himself that he wouldn't collapse due to the pleasure. With that, she began to shuffle his underwear downward, using only one hand so that the other one could continue to gently massage his hard cock through his boxers. He felt harder than she had ever felt him before. Had eating her out really had such an effect on him? Her lips curled into a grin.

After tossing his pants to the side, she shuffled over to lock the door, and then moved down between his legs. She didn't often like being down on her knees for others, but when her brother was the one in front of her, she didn't mind it so much. Her thumb slid beneath his length, and she pressed her lips to the tip. Despite there being a layer of fabric between them, the feeling of her lips against the tip of his cock was nothing short of perfection. He leaned his head back and let out a short sigh, and then his breath hitched. He moved his hand toward the back of her head, settling his palm against the partially dyed hair.

"Mila," he moaned, "that feels so good."

She quickly shushed him, which served as a reminder that their parents would be able to hear them if he was too loud. Her mother, having just been in the room, would probably be more than a little suspicious if she heard sexual noises coming from the room. The danger almost made it more exciting, just as it had when he had been the one under the desk, and yet the actual idea of being caught was terrifying. He quietened himself down, promised himself that he wouldn't talk again, and then watched as his sister lost herself to his cock.

Pressing her nose up against the cock's shaft, she inhaled his scent. Captured in the underwear, it wasn't quite as strong as it normally would have been, but there was more of it. What was it about her brother that made his cock smell so good? He'd showered since their last spar, so it wasn't sweat or anything... it seemed to her that her brother had simply been blessed with a divine scent. She wasn't about to start complaining.

Her fingers slid underneath the waistband of the boxers, and then she tugged it aside. As she pulled them down with both hands, her mouth latched onto the tip of his cock, his length bending ever so slightly from the sheer length and weight of itself. From the inches away that she had been, it had looked so inviting... the tip leaking precum ever so slightly, causing a glistening effect to overtake it. It would take a stronger woman than her to resist it. She might have been a force to be reckoned with in the ring, but when it came to her brother's cock, she was weak.

Her lips engulfed the tip, and then she took him further inside. Her tongue ran against the underside of the cock while she suckled ever so gently. As she tossed his underwear aside, her tongue moved up from the underside to prod his urethra ever-so-gently. Though he managed to stop himself from moaning outloud, Alex couldn't stop his breath from hitching, nor could he stop his hips from bucking up gently, forcing another quarter of an inch or so into his sister's mouth. With that, she had the entire tip inside, and she unapologetically ran her tongue around the tip while her eyes made contact with his. He didn't have to see her mouth properly to know that she was smirking. Just as he, and his cock, held a power over her, she held a power over him with that mouth of hers. If he had given her anywhere near this amount of pleasure with his own mouth and tongue, then he understood why she had struggled so much to stay quiet in front of their mother.

She slid herself further down his length, taking in more and more of the thick shaft with every passing moment. His cock was surrounded by the soft, warm, inviting flesh of her mouth, with her tongue running across the underneath adding to the pleasure. He had to let his head fall back again, and another moan tried to escape him, but he managed to stop it this time. This was wrong, he reminded himself. She was his sister. Why did it feel so good for his sister to suck his cock? Surely that was some crime against nature, but then, if it felt good, how could he deny himself that pleasure? If it was a test, he was happy to fail. If the gods were disappointed, then fuck them. Whatever punishment awaited him would be more than worth it.

The pleasure in his eyes was obvious, and as his head leaned forward again, Mila knew that he probably wouldn't be able to last very long. She could already feel his cock throbbing within her mouth, though she reckoned she had a couple of minutes left before he would blow his load. Shutting her eyes, she took him even further into her mouth, dipping down the length until she reached the base. Having the entirety of her brother's thick shaft within her mouth and throat was no easy task. She wasn't exactly experienced, either, but she did it for him, forced herself to stay at the base and willed her gag reflex into suppressing itself for however long she performed this incestuous deepthroat.

With her at the base of his cock, Alex let out a grunt. It wasn't very loud, but it was still loud enough to startle Mila. She pulled back quickly, all the way to the tip, and then began stroking him as she let out a sigh. "Are you trying to get us caught?" she asked him, sounding annoyed. She wasn't annoyed because they'd probably almost gotten caught, she was annoyed because she'd had to pull back from his cock.

"Sorry... but you're so good at that. You're like... the best ever."

'The best ever'. She rolled her eyes. Her brother did not have a way with words. She leaned across to press a kiss to the tip of his cock. "Are you close?" she whispered. There was no hurrying tone in her voice. She was merely curious. Though her brother had little to no experience with blowjobs, he knew that to be a rare trait.

He nodded almost immediately. "Y-Yes," he told her, before reaching up to run a hand through his own hair. He was entirely at her mercy. With her hand wrapped around the base of his cock, she slapped his length against her face, pressed a kiss to the underside, and then tightened her grip. She remained silent for a moment, her gaze fixed on his, but she didn't move her hand; she didn't stimulate him at all. The edges of her lips curled into a gentle smirk. "Wh-What are you waiting for?" he asked. Had he done something wrong?

The truth was that she didn't want him to get carried away. She wanted him to respect her. She wanted to be more to him than a mouth to cum inside and a twat to almost cum inside before pulling out at the last moment. She wanted to perform both of those roles, but she needed more. She needed him to be true to her. Squeezing the base of his cock a little tighter, she pressed another kiss to the underside, and then licked her way up to the tip. As his cock twitched, she knew that she had to slow down a bit otherwise he'd cum too quickly.

"Doesn't it make you feel wrong?" she asked him. "The fact that we're brother and sister, I mean. It's not normal." He gave her a weird look. "Not that I don't want to be doing this with you, I'm just wondering how you feel about it. There are a lot of people who'd tell us that what we're doing is wrong... illegal, even."

Huffing, he shook his head. "I don't care if it's wrong. It feels right. And... and I love you. And you're great." His immaturity was showing. She wondered whether he was just saying whatever he could to get his rocks off.

"I love you too," she told him, before pressing another kiss to his tip. "But I'm serious. If there's anything holding you back, you should say so now... because I'm serious about this. I'm serious about us. I don't want to just be your sister anymore."

He took a while to answer this time. She wasn't sure whether he actually needed to think about it, or whether he was just making it seem that way, but he eventually spoke up. "I'm serious about us, too... I'm not just playing around here. You... you do things to me that nobody else has before." She wasn't exactly sure how much experience he had to work with, but hearing him say that warmed her heart nonetheless. She found herself smiling, and then pressed another kiss to the base of his cock, before pulling her hand away from him. She let his length sit against her face. Why did it have to be so hard to pull herself away from him? Truly, his length was something else.

She managed, snapping herself a few inches away. His cock bounced before her, the tip continuing to look inviting as she denied herself the right to suckle on it. "I'm glad you feel that way," she told him, making sure to keep him on edge by staying only a couple of inches away from his length at all times, "and I'm glad you said that, because I'm gonna rock your world." She wasn't exactly a professional when it came to talking dirty, but she took a moment to remember whatever she could about what sounded good, and then began to move to her feet, returning her hand to his length to grip him, though she refrained from stroking him.

"I'm gonna fuck you so good you'll never want anybody else. All you'll be able to dream about at night is the thought of your sister's tight, aching pussy wrapped around your thick cock. Can you imagine it now? You remember the other day, don't you? You remember how good it felt to be in your sister's embrace...? To have my arms wrapped tightly around you, my moans showing you just how much I need you... and my cunt gripping your cock so tightly that you're not sure you could even pull out if you wanted to?" She felt weird talking so dirty, and yet it almost came natural to her when she was thinking about her brother. It wouldn't have been unfair to accuse her of projecting. She certainly wanted this just as much as he did. After licking her lips, she moved herself onto his lap, and then leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead.

Her brother looked up at her as she straddled his waist, not exactly sure where she was planning to go with this but more than willing to find out. Whatever she had in mind, he was sure that they'd both enjoy it... fuck, so long as she wasn't planning to keep teasing him. Yet, even as his cock sat a couple of inches away from her cunt, placed between her legs by Mila's careful hands, he could already feel the heat radiating from her. A moment later, the first drop of arousal dripped down from her needy twat right onto his similarly needy length. Perhaps she was teasing herself just as much as she was teasing him. That added a further feeling of closeness to what was happening... he didn't mind being teased as much if she was having to suffer alongside him.

With how much they both wanted to fuck each other, hadn't they been suffering together long enough already? Then again, what was a couple of minutes more? Alex's eyes dropped a little, and he looked on at his sister through a lidded gaze, his desire evident in the way he looked at her. "Mila," he begged, but she pressed her finger to his lips.

"Shhh, just wait a couple minutes more, m'kay? I promise that it'll be worth it." With that, she dropped herself down onto his length, though she didn't take him inside. She ground her wet pussy lips up and down the length of his shaft, a gentle sloshing sound accompanying the movement back and forth. The fact that their parents might hear them had been long since forgotten, and it would require whatever good luck they had saved up for the two of them to not get caught; they certainly weren't trying to stay quiet anymore: Mila let out a shameless moan, while her brother let out a grunt. Despite there being no penetration thus far, it was already high on the list of best sexual experiences for the both of them.

Having her brother's cock so close to her sex seemed like a new form of torture, but Mila knew that waiting just a little bit longer would make the eventual sex all the more pleasurable for the both of them. With how much she genuinely loved her brother, she wouldn't want to hurt him. He knew that, too. As she wrapped one arm around him, fulfilling one part of her previous dirty talk, Alex leaned in to press a kiss to her neck. She let out a gasp. Despite having his length directly against her aching labia, her neck was somehow more sensitive. Rather than abuse her newfound sensitivity, her brother moved on, pressing his nose against the inside of her neck as he inhaled her scent.

"I need you," he breathed, and it was almost too much for her to handle. She needed him too. The arm that had been wrapped around him moved its hand up to rest against the back of his head. She tangled her fingers within his hair, and then leaned down to press a kiss to his lips. At the same time, she ground down harder against his cock. She felt him pulsate beneath her. She couldn't wait any longer, every fibre of her being was calling out to her: 'take him inside you, let your brother fuck you raw'. Just as she was about to pick herself up and drop down onto him, his hands slid down to rest against her sides. He took a hold of her body, and then pulled himself back. For a moment, she thought that he was going to take charge; as much as she wanted to be the one in control, the thought of him just taking what he wanted turned her on more than she cared to admit.

Instead of pushing into her as she had been expecting (hoping?), Alex slid his cock between the cheeks of her ass. While his head buried itself between her breasts, desperation pouring throughout his every movement, he began to hump. While the shaft brushed up against both her slit and her asshole, it slid back and forth between her ass cheeks. It occurred to her that she might have pushed him too far, but seeing him lose control like this was just as much fun as teasing him had been; he hadn't even pushed any boundaries. What a good little brother.

She ruffled his hair with one hand, and then picked up his chin to press a deep kiss to his lips. As her tongue slid free from her mouth to explore his, she bucked back against him to show that she had no problem with what he was doing; if the juices dripping from her cunt were any indication, then she was enjoying this just as much as he was. He kissed her back without hesitation, and even rolled his tongue around hers. He was happy to know that she wasn't upset with him.

Mila did her best to tighten her butt's grip on him, squeezing him hard between the cheeks as he continued to thrust up between them. She knew how great her ass was; enough guys had complimented it for her to be aware just how perfectly shaped it was. Rounded, and even soft to the touch despite how toned most of her body was, her behind was truly something special. Alex agreed. In lieu of being able to fuck her, grinding himself between the cheeks of her ass was a close second, but as close as it was, it wasn't the same thing.

"Mila..." he exhaled, laying his forehead against hers.

He didn't need to tell her what he was going to say. She pressed another brief kiss to his lips, and then nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, do it," she told him, "do me."

With that, he reached down to align himself up with her properly. The tip of his cock slid up against her slick entrance, and it would only take another small push for him to slip himself inside. She was so wet, and he was so hard, and the precum leaking from his tip just made the experience even more sloppy. They looked deep into each other's eyes, and just as they were about to end their brief dry-spell, there was another knock at the door.

"...Mila?" their mother called. "Is Alex in there? I can't seem to find him." The disappointment was immediate in the both of them, though in the interest of not getting caught, they kept it quiet. Mila pulled away from her brother and hurried over towards her bed, grabbing her clothes in the process. While being as quiet as possible, she started to put her clothes on.

"...um, yeah, I'm in here," Alex said, as he shuffled his pants back up to his waist, before quietly zipping them back up and fastening the button. He reached over onto Mila's desk and grabbed some air freshener, spraying some so as to mask the scent of sex; though he couldn't smell it himself, he had no doubt that it was there.

"Why is the door locked?" their mother asked, as she tried the door handle a second time. Alex couldn't think of a good reason, but after a moment, Mila spoke up.

"I was showing Alex some exercise poses, and we were taking up a lot of room." With that, she headed over to the door and unlocked it. As she opened the door, she gave her mother a wide smile, trying to hide how flushed her face was. "Didn't want anybody opening the door on us. I might be tough, but wood still hurts." Alex had to stop himself from chuckling, though that was helped by how impressed he was. His sister was good at thinking on her feet; she came off as a little slow sometimes, but she had a good head on her shoulders.

"A-Anyway, what did you want, mom?" Alex asked, trying his best to hide the still-hard cock in his pants.

"Just wanted to know where you were, is all. Sorry to bother you. I'll let the two of you get back to your workout." With that, their mother gave a smile, and then left. As Mila shut the door, she sighed, and pinched her nose. There was a silent agreement between the two of them that they would leave things for now. Though they were both still as desperate as they had been moments ago, their heads had cleared a little, and they didn't want to risk getting caught.

Alex headed off to his room, ignored the desire to masturbate, and wondered when the next opportunity to fool around with his sister would be. The rest of the afternoon passes without the two of them making contact with each other. He thought that was a little weird, given how small their house was. Had she gone out, or was she perhaps avoiding him? Had the way he'd spilled his emotions out in front of her been too much? Fuck... he'd overdone it, hadn't he? Despite having no evidence beside his own thoughts, he felt a little disheartened.

By the time early evening rolled around, Alex could smell their mother preparing dinner. He padded down to the living room and moved onto the couch. He figured that if he distracted himself with television, he wouldn't be so worried about whatever was going on with Mila. What even was there to be worried about? He was being silly. With a sigh, he slumped against the back of the couch, turned on the TV, and let it distract him from his worries. He wasn't really paying attention to it, but the background noise served as a good distraction.

That is, until Mila entered the room. Any worries that might have stuck around were immediately thrown out of the window when he saw what she was wearing. Short pyjama shorts that barely even covered her crotch, never mind her thighs, alongside a top that did little more than cover her down to her nipples, leaving a large amount of under-boob for him to lay his eyes on. Even if his worries hadn't been quenched, he would have been far too distracted to pay attention to them.

Worriedly, he glanced back towards the kitchen — their mother wasn't paying enough attention to notice what Mila was wearing for the time being, but the door was wide open and all their mother would have to do is glance into the room to notice how little clothing her daughter was wearing. In the interest of not getting caught, Alex reached up to grab his sister's hand, and then pulled her down onto the couch with him.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her, in a hushed tone. "There's no way mom won't notice that if she walks in. Do you want her to be even more suspicious of us?"

"You don't think she's suspicious, do you?" Mila asked, before grinning to herself. She spoke in the same hushed tone, but a little more carelessly. Though she was only teasing her brother, she made sure to speak just loud enough to keep him on his toes. "It's too hot to wear proper clothes. I'll just tell her that my room is really warm. You're a big guy — you can resist the temptations of your sister, can't you?" she asked him in a teasing tone. As she did, she leaned up a bit, letting the fabric ride along her breast until the nipple was exposed. The look on his face was priceless.

His gaze ran further down her body. She made sure to part her thighs a little for him, showing off just how tight the shorts were, too. The fabric ran up along her slit, digging between it to show the outline of her labia. There was even something of a dark patch there, though the fabric itself was on the darker side, a colour somewhere between the darker greys and black. Alex didn't focus too much on the finer details of the clothing, it was what was underneath that he was concerned with. The smirk that accompanied the way she was dressed seemed to give her direct access to his soul.

His cock grew rock hard within his pants. He lifted his gaze to look at Mila's face, feeling helpless. Fact was, whatever she decided to do, he would go along with, even if it meant getting caught. He was a slave to his arousal, and apparently, to his sister's desire. She had wanted him to be a lover she could handle, and that's exactly what he'd become. Reaching her hand across, she ran her fingers along the inside of his thigh, turning his body to face the TV as she spoke aloud, "Mom! What're you cooking?" she asked.

No sooner had she finished speaking than she slid down onto the floor in front of her brother, her hands running along his outer thighs. She reached all the way up to his waistband, and began to tug at his belt as their mother responded.

"Can't you smell it? Stir-fry!" The sizzling probably could have given the answer away, but then, Mila's question hadn't been asked with the intention of getting an answer. As she pulled her brother's belt apart, unzipped the pants, and began to shuffle them downward, it was clear that she just wanted to scare him. Indeed, having his sister hold a conversation with their mother while sucking his cock sounded terrifying... and fucking amazing.

Having already been hard and ready, his cock had risen to the occasion. Precum rolled down the throbbing tip, looking delicious. She grinned, and then leaned down to press her nose against the tip of her brother's cock. After inhaling deeply, she spoke not to Alexi, but to their mother: "...ah, yeah. Smells nice!" God, it was as if Mila was trying to kill him, Alex thought to himself. He was one man, with one cock and nowhere near enough sexual stamina to last as long as she wanted him to. After the amount of teasing earlier, he already felt as if he wouldn't be able to last very long.

Mila must have been able to read his mind, because she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and held him tight, ensuring that he couldn't cum just yet. If she loved him so much, why did she have to torture him? He leaned his head back, let out a heavy sigh and then closed his eyes.

"It better! I've been working on it for the better part of an hour," their mother called back. It was obvious to both of her children that her words carried a hint of sarcasm, but neither was very focused on what she was saying; in Alex's case, because he didn't have a choice in the matter. He wouldn't have been able to rip his attention away from Mila if he had needed to. Even if their mother had entered the room and made a comment about what they were doing, he probably wouldn't have been able to stop.

His sister had that kind of effect on him. Since she showed him all the deliciously sexual things the two of them could get up to, he hadn't been able to take his mind off her. Even the Tina Armstrong shirt he had chosen to wear earlier on had been an oversight; if he had a shirt with his sister's face on it, that would have been his one of choice.

His eyes lidded once again, and he did his best to hold back the gentle moans that wanted to escape. He was the only one who seemed to care about the noise, though. Mila, on the other hand, was more than willing to have the sounds of her cock-slurping ring throughout the room for all to hear. Before too long, their mother spoke once more from the kitchen: "What's the sound?" she asked, to nobody in-particular but whoever could provide an answer.

"...ah," Mila said, pulling herself away from her brother's delicious cock once more. "I'm just sucking on a lollipop. ...sorry!" A grin formed on the redhead's face. She must have known how cheesy that sounded. Yet, even though the words would have made Alex cringe if they were from anyone else's lips, his cock throbbed.

"Right before your dinner?" their mother called back, with an audible sigh. Mila grinned again, and then pressed a sloppy kiss to the tip of Alex's cock.

"It just looked so nice. I couldn't resist tasting it." If their mother had anything to say about that, she kept it to herself. In a state of eternal suffering, Mila's brother leaned his head back against the couch, making sure that he could still look Mila in the eye as she worshiped his cock. Sure enough, her lips ran up and down the shaft once more, soft to the touch as always, and then she pulled back. He wondered what she was doing for a moment, only to watch her tighten her grip on the base of his cock. Was she trying to kill him?

With his hefty shaft in an iron grip, Mila swung the length to the side, watching it sway through the air. As it bounced back and forth, she moved her face forward, and closed her eyes in preparation for her brother's cock to hit her face. The cock landed against her cheek with an audible smack. Hours ago she had told herself that she would keep Alex in place, that she wouldn't let herself lose control, and yet here she was literally slapping herself with his cock. What a mess.

A second smack rung out as she bapped herself on the other cheek, and then pulled back. Her brother's cock seemed so powerful... how could she be expected to help herself? Watching Mila slap herself with his cock, Alex knew for sure that she had sunk into the same carnal pleasure that he had.

After moving her hand away from his cock, she slid her hands along her own midriff, heading upward. It could have been to tease him, or it could have been to tease herself, Alex wasn't sure. He watched as she slid a finger into either side of her short shirt, and then pulled it upward to expose her breasts — flicking it upward would be more accurate to what she actually did, pushing the fabric up in one swift movement, as if to increase her brother's simultaneous pain and arousal.

Her tits looked as perfect as ever, at least in the eyes of her brother. They weren't that far from the sort you'd find on the front page of a porn magazine, certainly nice to look at, among other things. Running her hands around their undersides, Mila let out a soft moan of pleasure, before bringing one hand up to cover her mouth. Alex looked down at her with a worried expression, only to watch her giggle as they realised that their mother either hadn't heard or wasn't going to ask about it. What luck.

Running one hand along Alex's cock again, Mila pressed her thumb to the underside, and then applied pressure before running up along the length of the cock. As she did, a bead of precum began to grow at the tip, increasing in size as she made her way along. By the time her thumb reached the end, the glob was big enough to begin rolling down the tip. Shamelessly, Mila leaned forward and wrapped her lips around her brother's urethra, slurping up the precum before swallowing it down.

Alex was suddenly very appreciative of their mother's presence; he had no doubts that there were a lot of dirty things that Mila wanted to say to him.

With a newfound interest in the precum she could gather from his cock, Mila pointed her brother's length a little further downward. She ran her thumb once again along the underside, and watched as the precum pooled at the head a second time. With a fair glob sitting at the tip, she pressed her brother's cock up against her nipple, holding back a gentle moan as the glob of precum made contact. Swishing the head of Alex's cock back and forth, she rubbed the precum into her skin, raising her gaze to look her brother in the eye as she performed her odd, kinky deed.

Needless to say, she always found a way to surprise Alex, who couldn't even look his sister in the eye. He felt as if he was constantly on the edge of an orgasm that would never come.

With that act of debauchery performed, Mila moved onto the next. She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock again, her thumb pressing hard against the base. It might have been painful for the poor boy, were it not for how great it felt to have his sister's hand on his cock in the first place. He throbbed hard. It felt as if all of his blood had been pumped into his cock by now. Smacking the length against her tits, Mila glanced over at the kitchen. She waited for a moment, in silence, waiting to see if their mother made any noise, but it seemed like she was pre-occupied.

"Are you going to keep teasing me all night?" Alex finally whispered, hoping that she would come out and admit that she had been waiting for him to say something. No such luck. She thought about it for a moment. She wondered what it was that she was actually trying to get out of him. All this teasing couldn't just be to teach him a lesson, could it? What lesson would he learn from such torture? Torture was perhaps too strong a word for what she was doing, but the thought made her ovaries twitch.

"If I want to," she told him, with a playful tone that immediately had him forgiving her for the pain he was suffering through. Placing her hands against the sides of her breasts, she pressed them around his cock, and then lifted herself a little higher. She was squeezed around him almost painfully tight. She moved her arms to wrap them around her own chest, holding both her breasts and his cock in place, and then began to move up and down. The only thing stopping Alex from cumming was the tight grip her tits had on his cock, but despite his inability to finish, his cock was more than happy to continue leaking precum. It rolled down his cock to lay against his sister's breasts, at first forming a small pool within the crack between her tits, until the way she moved up and down sloshed some of the gathered precum across the soft skin.

Pretty soon Mila was making a mess of herself. If their mother walked in, there was no way that she'd be able to hide what they were doing. It was the price to pay for pleasure, she supposed, and it wouldn't stop her. She was too far gone to even think about stopping. The precum continued to run along her skin, painting her breasts a colour close to white, but somewhat transparent. The sight was amazing, capturing her brother's attention right up until the moment she leaned down to engulf the head of his cock with her lips. Her tits, and the arms wrapped around them, continued milking his cock for all the precum they could, though this time the slightly salted pre-ejaculate ran into her mouth, swallowed down into her stomach alongside a gentle slurping sound that Alex quickly masked with the TV's sound.

"Mila... I really can't hold on much longer," her brother told her, sounding defeated. The exhaustion he was feeling was obvious, but she was nowhere near finished. She could feel his heart beating through his length, the thick length continuously throbbing within the confines of her breasts. She was pushing him so far, to his every limit, and for what...? She wondered, what would he do if she were to push him over the edge? Though she held power over him, there was nothing physically stopping him from planting his hands against the back of her head, forcing her all the way down his cock and emptying his load straight into her stomach. Though a completely hypothetical scenario, she could almost feel his length pulsating within her throat, while the thick ropes of cum stuck her in places she didn't even know she could feel. She was reminded of one of her tactics in the ring: to go for the opponent's weak spots until they lost control and lashed out at her. In the ring, she would counter them, but... would she even want to counter him?

She had to bite her lip to avoid succumbing to a shiver that ran along her spine. Why was the thought of him losing control turning her on so much? His hands trembled, and she looked at them with intensity, wondering whether he was going to do it. He clenched his hands into fists, leaned his head back against the couch behind him and then let out a gasp, followed by a sigh. His breathing was noticably heavier. He wasn't going to snap, was he? A part of Mila was disappointed. The disappointment was evident in the way that she sighed, and she pulled herself away from his cock.

Left without any stimulation, Alex wasn't sure whether to complain or to be thankful. He watched through eyes that were only barely open, his strength sapped, as Mila ran her hands around the underside of her breasts again. She was rubbing his precum into her skin. He couldn't help but feel like he was seeing a side of his sister that she didn't show to anybody else. How could she be so open with anybody about such a depraved desire?

When she looked back at him, her own eyes lidded with the same lust that his was, her hands stopped moving. She looked as if she was about to say something, but then the familiar sound of footsteps grew closer, and in the very short time that she had before their mother entered the room, Mila hopped up from the floor, sat next to her brother, and pulled the shirt down far enough to cover her breasts. She grabbed one of the pillows from the couch and placed it against her stomach, hoping to hide just how much of her body was shown off by the top she was wearing. Alex, meanwhile, did his best to cover up his cock, pulling his pants back up. Unable to get the button closed in time, he simply grabbed a couch cushion and laid it across his lap.

Despite being returned to reality, she was no less horny than she had been moments before. She could feel her cunt leaking against the thin piece of fabric keeping her twat from being viewed by the world, and as she imagined what her pussy lips must look like almost enveloping her shorts, she got an idea.

"Ugh... what's that smell?" their mother asked as she entered the room, giving Alex and Mila a look on her way over to one of their cabinets. Neither sibling could be sure exactly what she was referring to, as there had been a mix of different scents drifting around the room, but they knew that they couldn't give an honest answer.

Their mother distracted herself pretty quickly. Having arrived at the cabinet, she rifled through the drawers for a couple of moments, clearly looking for something. Both Mila and Alex felt as-if they were children again, trying to pretend they'd done nothing wrong after misbehaving. Not too far from the truth. Mila glanced over at her brother, her cheeks flushed with arousal, and she couldn't help but notice that he hadn't covered himself properly. Peeking out of the top of the cushion, another shameless bead of precum sitting at the tip, was his cock, still as hard as it had been before.

She could have told him. She could have even moved the cushion herself, made sure that their mother wouldn't turn around to notice, as Mila had, that Alex had done a lot of growing outside of his better-defined muscles and slight growth spurt. Instead, fuelled by her own desire as she had been before, Mila reached over to pull the cushion away. With her brother's cock out in the open, she began speaking with her mother.

"What are you looking for, mom?" she asked, as she moved to her feet. She shuffled over, standing in front of Alex.

"...some cutlery. I've been meaning to come in here and find it for a while, but never got around to it. Food doesn't need tending to for a bit." As the woman continued flicking through drawer after drawer, Mila leaned forward a bit to give her brother a teasing view of her behind. She reached behind herself to grab the back-side of the waistband of her shorts, and then tugged upward, straining the thin fabric running across her desperate cunt even more than it had been already.

As if on cue, a thin drop of arousal formed between the lips of her pussy. The fabric was pulled so tight that her labia had been able to pull together again, with the fabric between them. Seeing his sister in such a state worried Alex. She had surprised him time and time again that evening, with all new levels of depravity and an apparent disregard for consequences. What was she going to do next?

Shifting back towards him, she settled herself down on his lap, though she didn't move at first. His cock slid perfectly between the her ass-cheeks. Alex had to fight to not let out a moan, settling on a gentle sigh.

"I think I saw them in the bottom drawer," Mila commented, and in her moment of pause, silently grabbed her brother's attention. She gestured forward, and both siblings watched as their mother bent over, the fabric of her pants pulling tight against her shapely behind. Mila wasn't usually one for other girls, but she wanted to show Alex that her desires were limitless. With his cock pressed up tight against one arse, Alex found it hard to concentrate on another. He laid his head against Mila's shoulder, ignoring the sight of his mother's behind completely. A younger version of him would have condemned such a missed opportunity.

Content in the knowledge that, at least for now, her brother's attention was solely on her, Mila picked up her behind and moved to her feet again. Alex looked up to see what she was doing, only to have her drop onto his lap a second time. He almost let out a grunt, but managed to stop himself.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, looking between Mila and their mother. He didn't get a verbal answer. Instead, Mila reached back to tug the back of her shorts up again, and then began to rub against his lap. It was as if she were dancing to music that he couldn't hear, her hips swaying side to side as she moved along his cock. Thank God for the sound of the food being cooked, because otherwise the light shuffling would have definitely caught their mother's attention.

Mila's hands moved to his knees and she picked up the pace, shuffling her hips back and forth while his cock remained trapped underneath her. Continuing to leak the precum he had been producing so much of earlier, he slickened her improvised lapdance even further, allowing her to slide back and forth rather than shuffle.

Despite there being little contact between his length and her twat, Mila could feel her own pleasure growing. It was as if she had broken past some sort of internal barrier and simply being so close to her brother was enough to bring her pleasure. Almost. She knew that she could never actually achieve orgasm like this, and from the looks of things, neither could Alex; despite his increasing breath rate, and the throbbing of his cock, he never grew too close to orgasm.

His hands came down to settle against her hips, as his head leaned back against the couch once more. "Faster," he whispered, hoping that his sister might take mercy on him.

Before she could decide whether she wanted to or not, their mother began to stand up, and without the time to shift onto the seat beside her brother, Mila simply clamped herself down as hard as she could and sat there, hoping that their mother wouldn't notice anything amiss.

The first thing their mother did upon turning towards them was give Mila an odd look. "...you two need to stop scaring me. You've grown so close. My poor heart can't take it." She flashed the both of them a smile, leaned down to press a kiss to Mila's forehead, and then headed back into the kitchen. A part of Mila lamented the fact that she had never thought to rub some of her brother's precum into her forehead.

With their mother back in the kitchen, the last of Mila's restraint went out of the window. She tugged her shorts down and then kicked them off, before spreading her legs atop her brother's lap. She slid herself along his cock, resting against the base, before moving her hand to lay against the underside. As her thighs came to a partial close, almost wrapping around her brother's length, his hands took a firmer grip on her side. His cock was so close to her cunt. Both siblings were aware that all Alex would need to do is pull back a bit and then he could plunge inside.

As his grip tightened against her, Alex drew in a sharp breath. His sister thought for a moment that he might just lose control. She had been teasing him for the better part of an hour. How much more would he be able to handle before he cracked? Surely he would, right? He had to. He wouldn't just put up with the teasing forever. Her hands slid down her own body, and a shiver ran along her spine. Mila placed her own hands atop her brother's, and then she turned her head back to look him in the eye... only to notice that he wasn't looking at her. His eyes were closed, and his head was leaned back against the couch. Despite his increased breath rate, it didn't look like he was going to take what was h— ... It didn't look like he was going to take her.

Frustrated, Mila began to roll her hips back and forth. She pressed down against him harder than she had the first time she had been grinding against him, her pussy lips engulfing the top side of his cock as she moved herself along the length. Her intent had originally been to have him respect her, to have him not simply take whatever he wanted, but she had taught him too well — he was docile, and she didn't like that. If she wanted him to lose control, she was going to have to push him further, as far as she could.

Her cunt soaking wet, she spun around on top of him. Picking herself up to kneel just a little bit above him, she leaned her head down to capture his lips in a kiss. Her tongue moved against his closed lips, before running against his lower lip. When he finally parted his lips, she used her own tongue to coax his out, and then began a battle for dominance. She wasn't trying very hard, and though his tongue didn't put up much of a fight at first, as she continued grinding down against him, his cock so close to being pushed inside her waiting cunt, he began putting effort into their shared kiss. His hands settled against her waist again, and the grip he had on her this time was a lot more active. He ran his hands up and down her sides, nearing closer to her breasts each time he ran them upward.

Mila was so close to orgasm that just about anything could have set her off, but in the end, it was the feeling of his thumb pressing up against her nipple while his tongue made its best effort to push down her throat. Mila's entire body siezed up, and she let out a moan that would have no doubt gotten her mother's attention were it not for her brother's kiss silencing her. Her body trembled, and she arched her back, yet she refused to pull away from the kiss. Her orgasm rocked through her, making her stomach sink while her entire body twitched, and her skin set itself alight with pleasure.

Once the last of her orgasmic energy left her, she collapsed against her Alex. His hands moved to wrap around her, and as he held her in his arms, two things happened.

Firstly, Mila realised that the orgasm she'd just had hadn't satisfied her. Nowhere near close. She needed more.

Second, seeing his cock pointing straight up from behind the curve of her ass made Alex question why he was letting her tease him the way that she was. If she didn't stop soon, he was going to—

She straightened her back again, and lifted herself up. Her matted red and black hair stuck to her head as she leaned back, one hand laying against her brother's knee to keep her steady. She looked so sexy on top of him. Alex couldn't believe that such an attractive girl had an interest in him, and his sister no less. As she ground her way along the length of his cock, lips approaching the tip, she let out a sigh of pleasure.

"Enough time wasting," she told him, reaching down to wrap her hand around his cock. She gave him one final stroke before lifting his hefty length and pressing the tip against her entrance. He readied his hips, but didn't move them, not wanting the moment he had been waiting so long for to be ruined by over-excitement.

"M-Mom is still just through there," he reminded her, unsure whether it was a good idea to be getting into such an intense session with their mother in the very next room, no closed door between them to hide the noises of pleasure. Mila gave her brother a look that told him not to worry about it, and then leaned forward. Her lips curled into a smirk, and then she leaned down to press a deep kiss against his lips. Her pussy felt so soft against his cock, and it was far warmer than her mouth had been. With how slick she was, he almost pushed inside without even meaning to, but Mila made sure that she was in control, always pulling back whenever it felt like he might slip in by accident.

While her tongue wrestled with her brother's, Mila dropped herself onto his cock. In one swift movement, the soft, hot walls of her cunt engulfed his member all the way to the base. The two of them moaned into their shared kiss. The slapping of skin against skin was unmistakable, and yet their mother was nowhere to be found. She didn't even say anything when their moans, far too loud to be contained by their shared kiss, filled the room.

Mila pulled back from her brother's lips to let out a sigh. "It feels so good to have you inside me," she told him, before leaning forward again to lay her forehead against his. He looked back into her eyes, feeling similar things but unable to express any of them. He couldn't find the words to say. "God, your cock is so big. How did I forget how big it is?" Mila asked, leaning back a little, just so that she could try to figure out how deep he was inside her. She ran her finger down her body. Covered in sweat, she was a sight to behold. Her finger traced down between her breasts, and got to around the spot where she thought his cock was, only a couple of inches below the underside of her tits.

Having gotten him all the way inside, she picked her hips up again to pull herself back, all the way to the tip. Her cunt gripped onto his cock with a certain desperation. The flesh could be seen gripping him, trying its best to not let him pull out: it was as if her entire body wanted him deep inside her. Once back at the tip, she moved a hand over to the side of the couch to keep herself steady, and then began to move back down the shaft again. This time, she did so slowly, and she ran a finger along the outside of her body, trying to match up with where his cock was.

His sister's enthusiasm was enough to keep Alex excited. Whatever feelings of dominance had been washing over him previously had disappeared entirely. He was content to simply watch as Mila lost herself to the pleasure, so long as she didn't continue teasing him the way she had been before. He watched her finger rise along her body, moving slowly upward as Mila speared herself on his cock a second time. By now, she was already halfway down his cock, and she showed no signs of stopping.

"You feel so amazing, Mila," Alex found the strength to say, moving one of his hands to settle against the one she was using to steady herself. He took a hold of the hand, and then leaned back as he entwined the fingers. Rather than keep putting on the show that she was, Mila leaned forward again to kiss him. Their bodies pressed against one another, and the pleasure exchanged between them had both pulling back from the kiss every now and again just to let a pleasured noise into the room's atmosphere. All worries about their mother catching them had disappeared, and whether by luck or some other unexplained reason, they continued uninterrupted.

Alex's other hand moved to settle against his sister's waist, and he did what he could to help her ride him. When she finally hit the base of his cock again, she picked herself up almost immediately. Her cunt clung to him the same way that it had the first time, but she pulled up anyway, and as her already slick cunt grew even wetter along with the approach of her second orgasm, she fell into a slow rhythm of riding. His cock, pressed up against the very depths of her pussy, brushed against her cervix each time she neared the bottom of his cock. She wondered idly, what would it be like to have him so far inside her that he penetrated her there?

The orgasm Alex had seemed so close to beforehand alluded him. It was as if his body wanted to enjoy what was happening for a while before it allowed him the pleasure of an orgasm, but he didn't have a problem with that. Fingers entwined with his sister-lover's, and one hand against her hip, their hot bodies pressing up against one another (which had her sizable tits pressed against his chest)... life was good. He could handle not cumming for a little while longer.

Mila, on the other hand, was so close to her second orgasm that she could practically taste it. She pulled back from the kiss with her brother but didn't pull their bodies apart, instead resting her head in the nape of his neck. Her lips found his skin and she kissed, kissed again and then took the skin between her lips and suckled hard, leaving a mark. She resisted the temptation to bite, distracted by a tingling along her spine. "Holy shit, I'm cumming again," she told Alex. He reached down between them a slid a finger against her clit, bouncing the nub up and down.

Pleasure overcame Mila, and she hit her second orgasm. It felt so much better than the first, nowhere near as empty. Everything felt hot. Her body, her mind, and as the orgasm reached its peak she let out a moan loud enough for the neighbours to hear. Alex quickly leaned up to capture her lips in a kiss, not wanting her to attract any more attention than the two of them likely already had. And with his lips against hers, he glanced around the room, just to check whether anybody was secretly stood in the doorway, waiting for them to explain what they were doing.

An explanation would have been impossible. There was no excuse for what they were doing. So taboo, so unreasonably wrong that even their best excuse, that they had simply given in to carnal pleasure, would probably get them kicked out onto the street. Yet, even with that in mind, Alex couldn't stop himself from moaning either. It wasn't that he didn't care. Perhaps Mila was just too much for him — too pleasurable a partner to worry about anything else in the world.

Mila began to recover from her orgasm, panting for breath. She placed her hand against Alex's chest, and then leaned back a little. "That was... something else, Alex," she told him, making him feel a little prideful. He hadn't exactly done anything, but his dick had been the one to bring his sister such pleasure. He leaned up to kiss her neck the same way that she had his. Turning her head, she pressed a kiss to his temple, and then began to move slowly again. Where her cunt had been gripping him tightly, there was now a little bit of looseness, or maybe the juices from her orgasm had simply made things easier. Either way, she didn't pull off him. She wanted to go again. He was more than happy to.

Reaching up to grab her other hand, Alex entwined their fingers a second time. With both of her hands in his, he began to buck his hips gently, if only so that he didn't feel as if he wasn't doing anything. His balls felt so full — between all the times they'd been stopped, and the teasing... he was sure that his eventual orgasm would be legendary. He'd have to make sure to pull out of Mila. He didn't want to get her pregnant... well, he did, but he couldn't do that.

Each time Mila dropped her hips there was another slap of skin against skin. "I don't know how much longer I can last," Alex lamented, leaning his head back against the couch's cushion. "You're so fucking tight, sis. You're gonna make me cum soon."

Mila looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. He was going to— oh, shit. But she wasn't done with him yet. Pulling her hands away from his, she placed one hand against his chest to keep him in place, and then wrapped the other around his cock. Her fingers wrapped around the base of his cock so tightly that there was no chance he'd be able to reach orgasm, despite how close he was and how desperately he wanted to. He bucked up into her hand and cunt to no avail.

"You can't be serious. Are you seriously going to tease me again?" There was a hint of frustration in his voice, Mila recognised. He wouldn't be able to last much longer. Just a little more pushing, and she would have her answer. Would he lie there and take whatever punishment she gave, or would he take what was his? Leaning down, she pressed her lips to his, but she didn't kiss him. Instead, her teeth found his lower lip, and she bit down gently, before pulling away. It was a small gesture, but it established that she wasn't going to give up just because he complained.

With him unable to reach an orgasm, Mila rode him to another of her own. She hoped that the sight of his beloved sister twitching in what was her third orgasm would be enough to get a real complaint out of him. She could practically feel him twitching underneath her, getting closer and closer to the snapping point that she had been looking forward to for so long. Every time it seemed like he was about to get there, he pulled himself back. Would he do that again?

His hands slammed down against her hips, and he thrust himself upward with a groan. There was no orgasm, but that was what he had been going for, wasn't it? He wanted to cum.

With an idea as to how she could break him, Mila leaned down to whisper into his ear: "You're going to have to do better than that, little brother." The look in his eyes that followed could only have meant one thing.

"That's it!" he cried, and went for her arm. Ripping her grip away from his cock, he leaned himself forward. Taken by his entire weight at once, Mila had no choice but to clash to the floor with him on top of her. "You're done teasing me," he told her, before grabbing both of her wrists and slamming them down against the floor. Trapped underneath her brother's weight, Mila had little choice but to do what he said. The fire that had been so close to growing inside her finally did so. She knew for sure that her next orgasm would be a big one. She had done it. She had pushed him over the edge, and now he was going to—

With one, quick thrust, Alex buried himself inside her. There was an inch or so of cock still outside, and at first Mila wasn't sure why, she had taken him to the base last time, but the adrenaline began to fade and she realised what he was trying to do: he was going to push into her womb. Unmistakably, she felt the head of his cock pressing up against the entrance to her cervix. Biting her lip, she shook her head. "Please... don't go there. I've never had it that deep before."

Either he wasn't listening, or he didn't care. She looked up at her brother, and though it seemed he wasn't listening he was looking at her. His eyes held this animalistic tone. She'd seen that gaze before. It was the same gaze that he had held when, as children, they had been playfighting. She hadn't seen that look in his eyes for years. It had disappeared once Alex grew up, losing his mischievous attitude and gaining a respect for his big sister, now a popular fighter with dreams and desires that he hadn't the capacity to recognise growing up. But the look was back, and so was his attitude; had it been that very look in his eyes that she had been craving this entire time?

His hands moved lower, to her waist, and with a firm grip on her he pushed himself forward, threading the hole to her cervix with the head of his cock. As he pushed inside, Mila took in a deep breath, before clasping her hands over her mouth to keep herself quiet. She looked up at him with wide eyes, but was met with very little sympathy. If anything, he picked up the pace, pounding down into her poor, tight hole as if it were nothing more than an onahole. Having her cervix penetrated was nowhere near as painful of an experience as Mila had been expecting, but it still wasn't very pleasant. She could feel his cock writhing around in places it shouldn't back, each yank backwards catching on something within her that made her think he might pull her apart, and yet her body remained strong, and for all her fears of permanent damage there didn't seem to be any, only an odd feeling as she was used.

Being so deep in his sister that his cock had entered her womb made Alex pick up the speed. The thought of blasting his load straight into her womb from the inside was enough to push him past the dam of denied pleasure Mila had built up within him. His hands ran along her legs, and then pushed them upward. His hips shifted up, too, until he was practically pounding down into his sister rather than forward. Reaching a spot so deep inside her from this position was even easier. It felt like he had shortened the length of her vaginal canal, allowing more of his thick, throbbing cock to push into the room their hypothetical baby would grow inside.

Mila recognised the position. Her brother had her in a mating press, and the word press was very fitting. She felt claustrophobic, trapped beneath him as he made a mess of her insides and pounded away at her with little regard for her pleasure. That said, there was pleasure, and there was a lot of it. Her entire body felt as if it were on fire beneath her skin, and as her body grew used to being pressed beneath her brother's, she felt tingles run up and down her spine. She could feel her entire body thumping, most prominently in her womb. Her body was ready for whatever her brother had to give her. Leaning up, she tried to kiss him, only to have her head pushed back down against the couch. She looked up at her brother between his fingers, his palm pressed against her face. Folded in half the way that she was, there was very little she could do to fight back against him. She didn't want to fight back against him. Her eyes rolled backward, and in a moment of complete and utter submission, she came around her brother's cock, becoming little more than a moaning mess.

Alex could feel himself sweating — his entire body felt overheated. Pumping into his sister as her tight cunt spasmed alongside her orgasm, his own orgasm wasn't far behind. He leaned his head back and let out a loud grunt. One deep thrust had his balls resting against Mila's ass, and she could feel the over-sized nuts thumping against her behind as his cock began to twitch and spurt its load. The ropes of cum blasted against the top of her womb, faced downward due to the positioning her brother had her in. While her womb quickly filled with the warm jizz, Mila's eyes opened wide. She looked up at her brother again and shivered, the end of her own orgasm signalling a return of her senses. With her womb full of cum, it felt as if her entire body was filled with the stuff. She couldn't be sure because of how tightly packed her body was, but it felt as if her stomach had distended somewhat due to the sheer amount of cum sitting inside her.

Once his orgasm passed, Alex wrapped a hand around the base of his cock and pulled himself out, watching as his cum seeped from Mila's aching entrance. Globs of the stuff squeezed out of her and slid down up her body, rolling over her clit before they ran down her stomach. As Alex picked Mila up a little more, it began to run onto her face and into her open mouth. Cum mixed with her brother's juices was perhaps the nicest pick-me-up Mila could have possibly hoped for, and so while holding a gaze with her suddenly dominant brother, Mila swallowed everything that landed in her mouth, and then licked her lips.

As Alex released her, letting her bottom fall against the couch again, Mila laid still, trying to recover from the mind-blowing experience she'd just undergone. Idly, she wondered whether that would have been enough to get her pregnant. How would she even be able to handle being pregnant with Alex's child? Closing her eyes, she let out a short sigh, and it felt like her eyes had only been shut for a moment or two before Alex pressed his cock up against her lips. She recognised the taste, of course.

She opened her eyes just in time to see her brother's hand approaching her. He slid his hand into her hair and yanked her face upward, pushing his cock deeper into her mouth at the same time. Mila moaned against Alex's length, and willingly slid her head deeper, taking him as far as she could without putting pressure on her neck. Lucky for her, Alex was more than willing to make up the difference. Sliding further forward, he pushed himself all the way into her throat. Mila looked up at him on the verge of tears, unable to stop her eyes from leaking a few as her oxygen was cut off and her throat was used by her brother. She deserved this, she told herself.

More importantly, she wanted it.

Alex knew that she wanted it, and so rather than continue to use her, he pulled away from her. Her mouth followed his cock for a couple of inches as he moved away, proving beyond a shadow of a doubt that Mila wanted this as much as Alex did. "Move over toward the edge," Alex ordered. Moving onto her stomach, Mila did exactly that, caring little about the cum that was pumped out of her pussy and onto the couch as she did so. She laid her face over the armrest, and opened her mouth wide for Alex's cock.

Moving his hand onto her head again, Alex set his cock a couple of inches away from her face, so close that she would be able to smell it. He wanted to see how far he could push her, after she had spent all that time pushing him. She tried to move her face closer to his cock, but he held her in place. Either she didn't have the strength to push herself against him, or she respected the dominance he'd shown. Alex couldn't really be sure, especially considering how strong she was usually.

Mila let out a loud whine. With his sister having showcased just how desperate she was, Alex gave her what she wanted: lowering his cock towards her mouth, he placed the tip against her tongue and then pushed himself inside. As he slid along her tongue, Mila flicked it across his underside, before closing her lips around him. Given temporary freedom, she pushed herself all the way down to the base of his cock, her nose pressing up against his crotch. She inhaled his scent, and stayed at the base for as long as she could, before eventually having to pull back.

"Use your hands to hold your legs back," Alex told her. His voice held such a dominant tone to it. Mila could hardly even consider saying no. Reaching back, she grabbed her own ankles and then pulled her legs upward. Alex shifted around her body, while keeping his cock within range of her mouth, and reached a hand over to play with her pussy. He spread the lips and watched as more of his thick, viscous and still-warm cum leaked from her. Just how much had he shot up there? His fingers pushed into her twat, twisting around within the cum-filled hole. When he pulled the fingers back, some of the cum came with them. Dragging his fingers further up, he used his cum as lubrication to make pressing into her asshole a little easier.

Despite the situation being surrounded by taboo, Mila was still surprised to feel him messing around there. She glanced up at him, and opened her mouth to let out a low moan, prompting him to push his finger all the way inside. She was a lot tighter there, almost to the point where he was tempted to try the hole out, but he felt it better to leave that for another time — he needed to properly stake a claim on the rest of her body first. He continued to idly finger her butt while she worshiped his cock, her tongue running up and down the length.

Though her actions were similar to how they'd been before, when she was teasing him, he was definitively the one in control now. It showed in Mila's actions, too. Whereas before her desperation hadn't been able to truly show itself because she was holding herself back, always having to worry about whether he would cum or not, now she could truly be herself, and showcase just how much she wanted to play with his cock. Her lips ran up the shaft, and then she pressed a sloppy kiss to the head. Afterward, she gave the head a suck, and took him further into her mouth. Her tongue ran across the underside, even as she pulled back to open her mouth and show him the precum she'd managed to gather: a small pool of the stuff sat at the back of her mouth while the tip of her tongue flicked back and forth against the underside of the tip.

Finally, she pressed her nose to the head again, just as she had before. Only, now she wasn't merely sniffing his urethra, it was as if she was trying to snort the precum straight out of his cock, desperate for the taste of him to fill her completely. It was at that moment that they heard something from the kitchen: not only was their mother still in there, but she was plating up dinner. Pushing past the questions as to how they hadn't been heard thus far, Alex and Mila snapped out of their sexual tension and immediately began trying to make themselves presentable.

Mila's tits had to be cleaned, that much was for sure, so while Mila ran up to the bathroom to wash herself, Alex got to work cleaning the couch. For the most part, he just covered up the mess, figuring that he'd clean it later when there was more time. He fixed his clothes, and did his best to hide the fact that he'd been sweating. Even then, there was the distinct smell of sex on him. Grabbing a can of deodorant, he sprayed some on himself, just in time for Mila to join them again. Having ruined the top she'd been wearing, the clothing Mila was now wearing was far more modest, at least in comparison. The tank top she'd chosen, white in colour, was a tight fit, but it wasn't any tighter than the clothes she wore while fighting. The shorts she'd chosen were longer than the previous ones, perhaps to hide the marks Alex had left when he'd been gripping her thighs.

They entered the kitchen together, sitting down at the table without even having to be called for their meal. Both siblings sat in their chairs in silence, waiting to see whether their mother had secretly been listening and was about to chastise them for giving in to lust. Despite being in her early twenties, Mila's mother still scared her. Alex, too.

When she turned around to present their dinner, she almost looked surprised to see them. "...ah, didn't even have to call you this time. You guys must be hungry!" she said, and with that, yanked out a pair of earphones before stuffing them in her pocket. Both Mila and Alex breathed an internal sigh of relief as their dinner was placed down in front of them. Luck was on their side, it seemed. Mila knew that they couldn't lose control like that again, unless they wanted to get kicked out of the house and possibly arrested, anyway. Badass as it was to be a fighter with a criminal record, Mila didn't much like the sound of prison.

Dinner passed pretty quickly. They ate mostly in silence apart from the occasional question that their mother would ask. Neither Mila nor Alex knew what to say after what they'd just done. Now that the sparks had died down, things seemed a little awkward between them. Mila could still feel her brother's load sloshing around inside her. Alex swore he could still feel her lips wrapped around his cock, or her tongue brushing up against the underside. As the thought lingered in his mind, he realised how desperate he was to feel that again.

When their mother carried the dishes over to the sink, Mila remained sat at the table. The two women started a conversation about Mila's career; her mother was very interested in how things were going, wanting to constantly make sure that her daughter wasn't putting herself under too much pressure. It didn't matter how many times Mila told her mother that she didn't have anything to worry about.

Standing behind his sister, Alex couldn't wait anymore. Fishing his cock out of his pants, he approached Mila from behind and laid his cock against her shoulder. Mila jumped as he touched her, clearly on edge, but as she realised what he was doing, a grin tugged at her lips. While holding the conversation with their mother, she leaned forward take his cock into her mouth. Focused on the dishes, their mother wouldn't have a reason to turn around any time soon.

It spoke volumes about how desperate she was for Alex's attention that she would get back into a dangerous situation so soon after telling herself that she shouldn't. His cock was irresistible. Turning towards him, she took his cock further into her mouth and wrapped her hand around the base. She could still taste herself on him, a tangy taste that lit up her tastebuds. She felt like a whore — it was different than when she'd been the one in control. She couldn't fool herself into thinking that she wasn't succumbing to pleasure anymore.

Alex's thumb ran across her cheek, and that small amount of contact was enough to make Mila let out a low moan, only for her eyes to widen after she realised what she'd done. Quickly, she pulled her mouth from her brother's cock and laid her head in front of it instead, just in time for their mother to turn around, curious as to what had been going on.

"You must be hungry for desert, you're practically salivating," their mother commented to Mila, referring to some saliva that had begun running down Mila's jaw. She quickly reached up to wipe it, and then laughed awkwardly.

"...ah, well, you know me." It was true that Mila was always hungry, but perhaps not in the way that her mother was suggesting. When they were in the clear, Mila turned around again to slurp on her brother's cock a second time. Much more aware of the noise she needed to avoid making, Mila stroked her brother's cock from the base to the halfway point and only bobbed her head over the remainder. She couldn't utilise a lot of the tactics that she usually would, but she made up for it by bringing her other hand up to grope her brother's balls.

She needn't have worried about it, because between the rush of almost being caught and the fact that Mila had come back to him so quickly, Alex was already on the edge of an orgasm. His hand moved to the back of her head, while the other wrapped around his cock. He held himself in place as only the tip of his dick remained inside his sister's mouth. As his length pulsated within both of their grasps, he emptied the load of a silent orgasm into her mouth. Rope after rope of cum blasted against her tongue and bounced around her mouth. As her maw slowly filled, Mila could barely stop herself from swallowing. She wanted to feel his load sliding down her throat, but she knew that it would be all the more satisfying if she waited for him to be finished first.

The last of his orgasm filled her mouth, and Mila quickly pulled back. Alex fixed his pants and sat down beside her. Even if their mother turned around, she wouldn't be able to tell what had happened... except for one problem. Mila couldn't swallow. The load had been too big, and no matter how much she tried, she couldn't get the load down. She looked over at Alex with a worried expression that only grew as their mother turned around to head back to the table.

"So, what do you kids want for— oh, are you kidding me? You've already eaten?" their mother asked Mila, before letting out a sigh. "I can't believe you'd do that while I was washing up. Didn't I teach you any manners?" She crossed the room to stand beside Mila, watching her for a moment before shaking her head. "And you scoffed it down all at once so that I wouldn't be able to have any? What are you like?" Mila tried her best to get the load down, but with her mother watching it felt even more awkward than it had done before. In her attempts to swallow, some of the load had begun to run out the side of her lips, down towards her chin.

"And now you're making a mess of yourself," their mother said, shaking her head. "No dessert for you tonight, missy. What even is it that you're eating?" she asked, before reaching a finger down to scoop up the cum that had slipped from her daughter's lips. With what she didn't seem to know was cum on her finger, she raised it to her nose, and took a sniff, before placing it between her finger and thumb to test the texture. "It's so thick. Has it even been cooked properly?"

Mila looked totally embarrassed, a blush rising on her cheeks while she tried her best not to cough up the cum she had in her mouth. Their mother looked down at her again, and then shook her head. "Well! Go on then. If you're not gonna wait around for my dessert then you better at least finish that one." Mila's eyes widened a little, but she tried to swallow nonetheless. "Oh, come on. It's not like you've ever had trouble swallowing food before. Get it down you."

There was a moment's pause as Mila looked at her mother. She couldn't believe that her mother was the one asking her to swallow her brother's cum. Of course, it wasn't likely that the woman knew exactly what she was telling her daughter to do, but there was an inherent level of taboo present in the request... it made Mila shiver. Holding a gaze with her mother, Mila worked her throat harder than she ever had before and finally managed to swallow, the entire mouthful of cum going down in one heavy gulp, loud enough for both Alex and their mother to hear, and appreciate how hard it must have been. Alex sympathised, but their mother simply let out a chuckle.

"Jesus... all those dramatics over a little dessert. Are you sure you're a champion?" Between what she'd just been forced to do and the degradation from her mother, Mila felt an orgasm coming. It took her by surprise. She'd never had a hands-free orgasm before, and she didn't even recognise it as one until she was already in the middle of it. Her hips twitched, and she did her very best to hide what was happening, but trying to hide it only seemed to make the experience more intense. She felt something inside her drop, as if her body was rebelling against her, and then a low moan left her lips against her will.

She could only imagine the state of her underwear, as both her cunt and her thighs had gone completely numb. Alex could smell her arousal. Hopefully, their mother wouldn't catch on to what had happened.

Slipping the finger that held Alex's cum into her mouth, their mother let out a moan as soon as the taste hit her. "Mmm," she commented, with her mouth full, "I can see why you were so excited to try this. It's very nice. A little lumpy, though... nice as it is, are you sure it was prepared properly? You'll have to tell me how to make it. I'll make sure it's made properly." With that, their mother swallowed, and licked her finger clean. "Too salty, though, aside the sweetness. Where'd you get it from?" she asked.

With that, Mila excused herself, getting up on shaky legs only to rush out of the room. Alex raised an eyebrow, and got up himself, following Mila out. Their mother raised an eyebrow, before shrugging and heading back to what she'd been doing before preparing dinner.

Alex followed Mila up to her room, but she shut the door before he could join her in there. He frowned. Taking that as a sign that he should leave her alone, he padded across his bedroom and headed inside, before sitting down on his bed. He sighed, and reached his hand up to run a hand through his hair. He felt exhausted. He looked over at his clock to see what time it was, and was disappointed to learn that it was only eight o'clock in the evening. Too late to take a nap, too early to go to bed.

Still, he shuffled onto his bed and laid back against it, figuring that he could at least rest. Before he could stop himself, he fell into a dozing state, eyes shutting by themselves. Moments later, sleep overcame him.

When he awoke, he wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep for. He still felt tired, but his body had definitely rested; his muscles were relaxed. Sitting up in his bed, he glanced over at the clock. 2AM. Brilliant. He moved to his feet and headed to the bathroom. Even after having slept on it, he wasn't sure what to make of everything that had happened with Mila. He had only just stepped into the bathroom when he realised that Mila was already in there, having left the door unlocked. She was stood at the sink, wearing very little. She looked as exhausted as he was. Had she been asleep, too?

"...shit, sorry," he muttered, and was about to head outside again when she stopped him, reaching over to grab his arm.

"We need to talk," she told him, before tugging him inside and closing the door.

"Is the bathroom the best place to do it?"

"There isn't really a good place. Look, about earlier..." she trailed off, looking down at the floor with a sigh. He broke the silence.

"It's alright. I'm sorry for flipping out. You just can't... tease people like that. It's too much. My head went all weird... I couldn't stop myself." He also didn't want to stop himself, but he didn't tell her that part. Reaching up to rub the back of his head, he sighed as he was met with silence.

"That thing with mom was weird," Mila commented, purposefully glossing over the comment he'd made. She couldn't tell him how she felt about what had happened. She wasn't sure how Alex would respond to knowing that his sister had purposefully pushed him with the intent of having him snap, but she didn't want to find out. She wanted to keep what little power she had left, even though the idea of losing it excited her.

"...yeah," Alex agreed. "Do you think she knows what's going on?"

"No," Mila replied. "She wouldn't have that kind of response if she did. She'd be grilling us about it. Maybe kicking one of us out, or both." Though their mother was far from prim and proper, she had shown herself to hold certain standards.

Alex had his doubts. Something about the situation didn't add up. There was a moment of silence between the two of them, while Alex was deep in thought and Mila ran her eyes over him, feeling the arousal from earlier flood back into her all at once. She didn't want to push him this time, though, and she didn't want his cock... she wanted something else. Without saying a word, she slid a finger into the waistband of her shorts and yanked them down, before kicking them off. She did the same with her underwear. Alex's attention had been firmly grabbed.

"What are you d—" he began to ask, only for Mila to press her hand against his shoulder and push him down onto his knees. Lifting one leg up onto the sink before her, she turned herself around and presented her behind to him. She kept him on his knees, and though she didn't push him to plant his head between her legs, it was clear to Alex that she wanted him to.

He glanced up at her. "Is now really the best time for this, Mila?" he asked her, rolling his eyes.

"How many times did you cum earlier?" she asked him.

"How many times did you?" he responded, with an accusatory look.

"Shut up and lick your sister's pussy," she told him. Unsure as he was, he didn't need to be told twice. His hands found her outer thigh, and began to run up and down it. Mila's legs were perfectly smooth. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to the inner side of the same thigh, and then pressed them to the skin again a little higher. It was only as he reached her twat that he stopped teasing, and pressed a kiss straight against her clit. He could try to play the straight man all he liked, he still loved the taste of her pussy. His hand moved around to play with her clit as his tongue moved higher, twisting back and forth against the labia, still slightly parted from their earlier fucking.

Mila's hand pressed against the back of his head, and she held him in place. Her head dropped forward and she let out a heavy sigh of pleasure. "That's it," she told him, as his tongue rose higher, eventually pressing right up against her entrance. "Push it inside." While two of his fingers teased her clit, he pushed his tongue inside her. The quiet, but sweet moan that left his sister as he tonguefucked her was nothing short of beautiful, and it prompted him to drive his tongue harder, slipping it as deep into her as he could before flicking it around inside her. The thrashing of his tongue brought another moan from her, which in turn made him press harder against her clit. Before too long, Mila's knees began to grow weak, but she wanted more.

She dragged his head a little higher, and although she didn't tell him what she wanted from him, it didn't take him long to work it out. Dragging his tongue up her crack, he let the muscle press against her butthole. The taste immediately struck him as odd, but he pushed onward, pressing into the tight hole as his fingers slid higher than her clit, pushing into her twat instead. While he eased his tongue into her, his fingers slid deeper, and deeper still, until they were all the way inside. He twisted them around each other, and then began to drag them back and forth, all while his tongue continued to push into Mila's ass.

He could feel her growing wetter around his fingers, and she was so warm inside. She seemed to grow tighter, to the point where he had to pick up the page in order to be able to properly fingerfuck her. Her hand slid further into his hair and she gripped him with some force, holding him firmly in place, not that he wanted to move. The depraved and somewhat off-putting taste of her ass was arousing to him. His cock sat hard between his legs, but after his earlier outburst he was content to ignore it.

"That's it, Alex," Mila spoke, only a little above a whisper, and then laid her head against the mirror in front of her. If she didn't have the sink to lean on, she might have fallen over. Every flick of his tongue and twist of his fingers sent a shiver throughout her body — the worst ones ran through her legs, almost making her slip from the sink.

She knew that she had to be quiet, and so as she felt her orgasm coming, the first she'd ever had while a guy's tongue was in her ass, she covered her mouth. A sound that was somewhere between a squeak and a moan left her lips, but it wasn't much louder than the volume they'd been talking at earlier. Her cunt and ass twitched around Alex's tongue and fingers, and he kept up the stimulation until they stopped, and Mila leaned further forward against the sink.

Rising up behind her, Alex shifted her hand from his head and moved his own hands to her hips, leaning forward to press a kiss somewhere along her back. He moved his lips further upward, tracing along the skin until he met the back of her neck. He felt so much more passionate than he had earlier. He wasn't angry at her anymore, he loved her. As he moved his kisses along, shifting around to the side, he made his way up to her ear, before gently biting her earlobe.

She turned her head to face him and then pressed her lips to his for a deep kiss, all while grinding herself back against him, seemingly desperate for more despite the orgasm she'd just had. "I need you," she told him, reaching down between her legs to grope at his shorts. "Do you wanna fuck me one last time before bed?" He was already hard against her, the tip of his prick peeking out from his waistband as he ground himself against her round behind.

Despite the tone that their sex had taken earlier, from the excessive teasing on Mila's part to the dominant spin that Alex went through once he had been pushed too far, the two of them were able to surround their sex with a relative calm this time. Though they were every bit as excited, they respected each other. Alex's hands laid against his sister's waist, and she half-turned her body, wrapping one arm around his neck. His hand slid further down, sliding into the fold of her knee so that he could lift one of her legs, and while they supported each other, Mila reached down with her free hand and pulled his cock free. With how much time his mouth had spent on her twat, doubled with how intense her orgasm had been, she had no trouble taking him inside; there was even a quiet squelch as her leftover juices burst free from her plugged twat.

"That's it," Mila sighed, "fuck me. Fuck your sister." Alex leaned forward to kiss her again, moving his free hand up to tuck her hair behind her ear. While he moved his hips slowly, working his way towards being all the way inside her, Mila hugged him close, pressing her tank top-covered chest to his. Desperate for some stimulation at her chest, she reached down to pull up her shirt, and then took his free hand from her face to press it against her breast. He didn't need to be told what to do. Immediately, he began groping her, squeezing the soft flesh between his fingers until it bulged inside the gaps between them. He ran his palm against her nipple, too fast to be teasing but too slow to have intent to make her cum. He was playing with her.

She played with him, too, her hand running over his shoulders and up into his hair, which she gave an experimental tug. He pulled back from the kiss to bury his head in the nape of her neck. As his lips ran across the skin, gently kissing, she held him there, grinding herself back against his cock. By now, he was all the way inside her, and each thrust only carried about three inches of his length. Short as they were, though, when he pushed back into her he always did so with a hard slap, the familiar sound of skin against skin ringing out throughout the bathroom. Suspect, for sure. Alex wondered whether their mother was listening. He wondered whether his hunch was true, and she knew everything about what they had been doing. He wondered whether their mother got off to the thought of her two children going at it.

The thought had him excited. He let out a short moan into the nape of her neck, reflecting on just how depraved and dirty their earlier sex had been. Seeing Mila act the way she had been was like nothing else he'd ever experienced before. She'd been acting like a pornstar... did she get off on that? Being objectified? He took her nipple between two of his fingers and gave it a rough pinch, prompting Mila to let out a groan of pleasure. "That's it, Alex. ...mnf. My little brother. You fuck me so good." The words of praise made him rock hard. It took all the effort he had to not blow his load inside her. He had to hold out, at least for the time being.

His hand moved from the fold of her knee and he let her back down onto the ground again. Moving his head from the nape of her neck, he slid one hand along her arm and took hold of her hand from the top side, entwining her fingers with his own. As he lifted her hand, pressing it up against the mirror in front of them, Mila looked up to view herself in it. There she was, getting railed by her brother, and for all the bad feelings she knew she should have had about everything that they'd been doing, from the beginnings of their relationship to the overly sexual display earlier to now... there was nothing. She didn't feel bad at all. She felt excited. She felt loved. She felt like everything in her life had been building up to that very moment.

Her butt facing him, Alex pounded harder into it, soft moans leaving him at a faster rate. By the time he finished one, he could feel another pushing against him, trying to escape; he didn't feel like holding them in anymore. If only they didn't have to be quiet. If only what they were doing wasn't illegal. He wanted to scream at the world about how much he loved fucking his sister, and about how he didn't care if it was wrong.

He stopped short of doing that, no matter how much he wanted to. As pleasure overcame him, and his orgasm was sitting on the horizon without any hopes of being quenched, he laid his head against the back of hers. "I'm gonna cum soon," he told her. She didn't need him to tell her that, she could feel his cock pulsating inside her, but she appreciated the warning. As she turned her head to face him again, she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"...well, if you were gonna knock me up, you'd've probably done it already, so..." It was a surprise to hear those words from her. Clearly, she hadn't cared too much about whether he finished inside her or not, but for her to be so passive about it... His lips curled into a grin, and he picked up the pace.

"One cumshot, comin' up. Hope you're ready for it," he teased.

"Mmm. Definitely. I can't wait to feel it inside me." She pushed back against him one last time, and then reached back with her hands to hold him in place. He was about to ask her how he was supposed to cum like that when she began rolling her hips, grinding against his so hard that she was essentially thrusting for him. He felt his cock brush up against her cervix each time she pushed her hips as low as they would go. He recalled earlier, when he'd pushed his cock inside there... fuck, it felt so tight now. How had he even been able to do that?

He felt her twitching around him, and he knew that her orgasm couldn't have been far off. Taking a grip on her hips again, he forced one final, hard thrust inside her, his cock pushing away from the entrance to her cervix and up against the walls of her cunt just above. Both brother and sister groaned in pleasure, and for the third time he emptied himself inside her. Without any room to actually shoot, his cum clashed against the wall of her twat right after leaving his tip, causing him to flood her pussy. Rather than going into her cervix, the cum ran along the underside of his cock and built up against the bottom. When he pulled out a few moments later, the last drop of cum rolling down the tip of his cock and onto the floor, his flood of cum followed. As it dribbled from his sister's pussy, she recovered from her own orgasm, head laid against the mirror in front of her.

When she realised what was happening, she quickly slid her hand between her own legs, gathering as much of his cum as she could. She couldn't do anything about the cum that had already landed on the floor, but she wouldn't let any more go to waste. Alex stood and watched with a slight grin on his face. It was obvious what she was about to do, and he couldn't have stopped her if he wanted to.

As she pulled her hand forward again, sweat-matted hair dropping in front of her face, she turned to look at her brother. She wasn't ashamed anymore, and she knew that he'd appreciate the show. Lifting her open palm to her mouth, she lapped at the cum that laid in her hand. She went for the biggest globs first, making a show of the way she let the cum rest on her tongue for a moment before swallowing. When there was only the slimiest parts left, she ran her tongue in strokes along the length of her palm, cleaning up as much as she could, and then tilted her head back while lifting her palm to pour the rest into her mouth.

Opening her maw as wide as she could, she showed Alex how much there was in her mouth — a fair amount. Between her cunt juices and her saliva, it looked a lot runnier than it had before. It couldn't have tasted all that great, he thought, but Mila would have disagreed. She swallowed his cum as if she was getting paid for it, with a heavy gulp followed by a sigh of pleasure. She licked her fingers clean, maintaining eye contact with Alex the entire time. Did she want to be respected by him or not? Women were... they were weird, Alex concluded.

Crossing the bathroom towards him, Mila leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek as she fixed her clothes. "See you in the morning," she told him, and then she was gone.

He reached up to pinch his nose, and let out a sigh. At least there was no awkwardness between them anymore. Was it normal for a couple to be able to do that? Just... move past their problems without talking about them? ...Were he and Mila a couple? She certainly seemed possessive of him, and he... well, he didn't like the idea of her sleeping around, either.

'You have to stop asking yourself these questions,' he thought. He left the bathroom and headed to bed. Despite all the sleep he'd gotten already, he still felt tired.

When he fell asleep, he didn't dream, and by the time morning came he felt rested. Sitting up in his bed, he stretched his arms and let out a yawn, before moving to his feet. Thinking back on the day he'd had, he wasn't sure how he wasn't sore. He slipped on his robe and headed through into the kitchen, making himself some breakfast. Their father was at work, and their mother was either still in bed or not in the house. Mila didn't seem to be around, either, that is until she padded up behind him and hugged him, laying her face against his shoulder.

"Morning," he said to her, turning his head to press a kiss to her forehead before he continued making his breakfast.

"Mmn," she replied, sounding tired. She moved alongside him and began preparing her own breakfast. She was wearing a lot less than he was, just a top and some shorts. She always dressed lazily whenever she didn't have to keep up what little appearances she actually bothered with. His breakfast made, he headed to the table and sat down just in time to see her stand on her tip-toes to reach something in one of the higher cupboards. Her shorts rode up a little, the fabric tightening against her perfect ass.

Alex silently promised himself that he would at least wait until after breakfast before he began thinking about fucking his sister again. He dipped his spoon into his cereal and took his first bite, glancing over at what was presumably their father's newspaper while he waited for Mila to join him.

A few moments later, she did, sitting at the seat across from him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him, showing an affectionate defensiveness towards her little brother for what felt like the first time since their relationship dynamic changed entirely.

"Good, good," he said, on instinct. He even recognised that the tone of his voice was the same as it usually was whenever she asked him how he was doing. "...well, actually, there are a couple of things I need to talk to you about," he told her, preparing the words in his head before he even thought about saying them.

"Oh?" she asked, and as he was about to speak, he felt something press up against his thigh. As the feeling ran a little higher, it became clear what it was. Her foot — it was unmistakable as she wasn't wearing any shoes — ran along his leg, inside his robe, and then pressed up against his then-flaccid cock. He didn't stay flaccid for very long. He took a sorrowful look down at his bowl. There was at least four or five mouthfuls of cereal left, yet here he was, thinking about how much he wanted to plant her head against the table and rail her.

No. With a sigh, he nodded. "...yeah, I think we need to—" With that, there was a knock at the door. Mila shifted her foot from his lap — a sad reminder that they would never be able to act the way that a normal couple would — and moved to her feet, heading over to the door to see who was there. Alex reached his fingers up to pinch his nose again, and then took another mouthful of cereal. He already felt as if he was too young to be overthinking things the way he was... having to stop and start was even worse.

Mila returned to the table a few moments later, holding a letter in her hand. "It was only the post — a parcel for mom and a letter for me." As Mila opened the letter, Alex finished off his breakfast, desperate for an opportunity to say his piece.

"Oh! Hey," Mila said, looking over at Alex. "It's from Tina. ... Yes, that Tina. She's taking a break from fighting to go on vacation. Zack Island, you know the place, right?" Alex nodded. Thinking back to how long he'd spent watching clips on the internet of the fighters spending time there, he definitely did 'know the place'.

"She wants me to come with her," Mila continued, before smirking at Alex. "She says I can bring a plus-one if I want to. I assume she means one of my, ah... lady friends, but, I don't really have many of those."

Alex's jaw dropped. All thoughts he'd previously had were firmly pushed out of his head. Instead, he thought about all the different things he could do if he was to go with Mila. The beaches there were perfect, not to mention all of the... he was returned to reality by a stare from his sister, which quickly turned into a smile.

"Don't get any ideas, you. I know what that island is famous for, and believe me, if you come with me, you won't be spending your time staring at all the other girls." Alex almost felt disappointed for a moment, until Mila continued to speak. "I know that there's temptation... I'll just have to think of a way to keep you occupied."

"You mean that you'll take me with you?" Alex asked, sounding as if Mila was about to make his dreams come true. It wasn't exactly far from the truth.

"Of course! Who else would I take with me? You're the closest thing I have to a..." She cut herself off, but Alex felt something stir within him — it was a warm feeling.

Though Mila had made her feelings obvious, any further talk about their relationship would have to wait for another time. Both siblings were excited for a holiday — the first holiday they'd had in god-knows-how-long. It had been even longer than that since they'd been on holiday together. Knowing that she'd have to find a way to keep him distracted, Mila pondered all the different ways she could sneak in some play with her brother. Alex came to the sudden realisation that he would not only be meeting Tina in the flesh, but she would also probably be wearing a bikini.

May the lord help him.


	3. Zack Island Vacation, Part 1

The days leading up to his trip with Mila went slow for Alex, despite the fun they'd been having in the meantime. Though they hadn't been given an opportunity to fool around in front of others as they had with their mom, their rooms had hosted more than a few incestuous sex sessions. A part of him knew that he should feel guilty about it, but he didn't in the slightest. How could he, with Mila's body being as perfect as it was? No man could resist that, not even her family members.

On the morning that they were due to leave, Alex woke up at seven in the morning. He wanted to be prepared for the trip. He had spent most of the previous day packing, and while they weren't due to leave until ten, he wanted to make sure that he'd got everything. There was nothing worse than going on holiday and forgetting something important, especially if it wasn't easy to just re-buy at wherever he was going. Zack Island didn't seem like a place with many unconventional luxuries, so he double and triple checked everything.

Mila had told him that he could go with her only a couple of days after she got the tickets, though she seemed to enjoy teasing him with the idea of taking someone else. She talked about all these female friends that she had — ones who might enjoy the trip a little more than he would. His cock balls deep in her cunt had been enough to turn her around, though he doubted she would have been able to go the length of the trip without having him around anyway. She very rarely managed to go more than a few hours without pulling him somewhere private and sinking down to her knees for him. His cock had grown accustomed to the feel of her mouth, and vice versa, though she never tired of him, nor him of her. His favourite thing to do with her had to be slapping his cock against her face; the way she recoiled slightly, always underestimating the sheer weight of his member.

He snapped himself out of a fantasy regarding exactly that as there was a knock on his bedroom door. Mila was on the other side, and as her brother opened the door she slid past him, shutting the door behind her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned over to press a kiss against his lips, muttering something that he couldn't quite make out against his lips.

"What was that?" he asked her, as he willed himself to pull away from their kiss.

"I can't believe we're gonna be able to act normal..." she mumbled, sounding a little embarrassed. As her cheeks flushed, she averted her eyes, not wanting to look at his. "We've spent so long having to hide the way we feel. It'll be nice to get to be honest, y'know?"

He knew exactly what she was talking about. Without giving a verbal response, he pushed her back against his wall and moved in front of her, leaning down to kiss her hard while his hand moved down to her waist. He didn't go any further, but he didn't get the chance to, with Mila pulling away from him a moment later.

"Let's... save the good stuff for when we get there, yeah?" she asked, looking up at him with a small smirk. She had retained her love for teasing him, even if he had made it a lot harder to get away with. Alex reluctantly agreed, and after making sure that they had everything the two of them left. They had sold some story to their mother about it being a work-related trip, which wasn't entirely untrue, but there likely would have been a complaint if their mother knew the true extent of what they were planning to get up to together.

The ride to and journey through the airport were easy enough, with enough distractions around them that neither Alex nor Mila felt too tempted to pull the other aside and spend some alone time together. It helped that they were on a tight schedule, and they were both thinking about all the things they could get up to once they got to Zack Island. The closest they got to giving up was when they were waiting for their flight to board; there was fifteen minutes until the gates opened, and Alex was pent up. Sat next to Mila, he realised that they didn't have to act like brother and sister anymore... all that anyone around them could possibly know is that they shared the same name, perhaps they married young.

He looked over at Mila with a familiar look in his eyes. It was obvious what he wanted, if not by the look then by the fact that his erection was clearly straining against his belt buckle, but with only quarter of an hour until the flight boarded, a few past that until they arrived, Mila played the part of the adult and shook her head.

The plane ride began rather boring. Most of the in-flight movies were terrible, but that was to be expected. Alex couldn't find anything to focus on; even the book he'd brought with him — the autobiography of some big-time boxer — failed to grab his attention. With a sigh, he leaned back in his seat, and then looked around the plane.

Something was off. As he looked around the plane, he couldn't spot a single man. Everyone aboard the plane with him was a woman, many of them sat in pairs. Atop that, the plane wasn't very full, with only about half the chairs filled, though that part made sense given how expensive the holidays here were. Just what kind of place was Zack Island, anyway? He'd only seen what they put in the promotional videos, as well as an online clip or two of the sexier women showing off what they had to offer. He could feel his cock growing hard again. Was he about to be the single man on an island full of hot women...?

He supposed not. It must be called Zack Island for a reason, right? Zack would be there... but beside that. He salivated at the thought, and was imagining two of the hottest babes he'd ever seen in those promos teasing him as Mila's hand slid over into his lip. He looked across at her, only to find that she wasn't looking back at him. So, she wanted to be casual about it, did she? He sighed, leaned back in his seat again, and then reached down to unzip his pants, hoping to catch his sister off-guard. If she had been hoping to get away with some teasing gropes, she had another thought coming, he thought to himself.

Hard and ready for her, he flopped his cock against her hand, and to his surprise she immediately wrapped her hand around it. She began to stroke him slowly, still not turning her head to look over at him. All that talk about waiting until they got to the island and she was the one who cracked first. He wasn't going to let her live this one down. He shifted to give her better access to his cock, keeping his eyes on her just in-case she decided to look over at him, which it didn't take her long to do. Her face was flushed, but she smiled at him, innocently enough given what they were doing. Alex looked past her; the only other person on their row had their nose in a book, so he figured that they probably didn't have much to worry about.

Content in his impression that they weren't going to be caught, Alex returned the attention, slipping his hand between her legs to rub at her slit from the outside of her pants. Far as he could tell, she was wearing only leggings and the underwear underneath, though given her previous track-record the presence of underwear wasn't assured. She could feel her growing warm against him, and wet as he continued. He ran his fingers along the length of her slit, using the fabric between them to his advantage. He pushed it up against where he knew her clit to be, and even leaned over to press a kiss to her cheek, which she quickly turned into a kiss on the lips, holding hers against his before going deeper, harder, and even pushing her tongue against his closed lips before he pulled himself away from her, not wanting to go too far in-case they pushed it and got caught.

'Too far' meant little to Mila, though. In her pursuit for cock she let very little get in her way. Her hand wrapped around the base of his length again, firmer this time, and she leaned down to press her pursed lips to his cock. Feeling that softness against him was a one-way ticket to Alex's heart, amongst other things, but he gave another awkward glance around to see whether anybody was watching them. Fooling around in front of their mother was one thing — they'd get kicked out, maybe — fooling around in public was another. Just because none of these people knew that they were brother and sister didn't mean that they wouldn't get arrested. Whatever police presence existed on Zack Island probably didn't take kindly to people getting overexcited on the flight there... or maybe they did?

Suddenly, his mind was filled with a row of men in cop uniforms being blown by the women he'd seen in the promos. He bit the inside of his lower lip to stop himself from letting out a groan of pleasure.

"Are you sure about doing this... here?" Alex asked Mila, speaking as quiet as he could while sure that she would still be able to hear him. She didn't give him a verbal response, instead working to shift her lips down the length of his cock. She did so as quietly as she could, but even someone with as much restraint as her (as if) couldn't stop herself from slurping. Her tongue ran against the underside, swishing back and forth as she took in his taste; they had been walking for a couple of hours, easily, and she could taste the sweat on him. It wasn't strong, if anything it was barely there, but the extra flavour was enough to keep her excited.

Excited was perhaps an understatement. She squirmed in place and did her best to not just leak all over the plane seat, though with how much she enjoyed sucking her brother's dick it was a futile effort. Alex's hand ran along her back, fingertips teasing her, before placing his palm against the back of her head. As he looked off to the side, his eyes caught those of the person he'd seen reading her book earlier; it was very obvious what they were doing, but then something odd happened.

Rather than getting worried because someone had seen them, Alex maintained eye contact with the woman across the way while he pushed his sister's head down on his cock, forcing her to take him all the way inside. As Alex's cock pushed against the back of her throat, and then further into her gullet, Mila suppressed the urge to gag, completely unaware of the staring contest her brother was having.

It didn't last very long, though, the woman looked away with a flush in her face, and Alex turned his head to look down at Mila again. His lips parted and he let out another soft sigh. And when the next moan came he didn't hold it back anymore, allowing himself to groan at around the same volume as the plane's engine; it wouldn't arouse too much suspicion, he thought. His hand remained on the back of Mila's head, though he didn't hold her down at the base. He had been about to push her into a rhythm when she moved into one herself, bobbing her head along the length of his cock.

Over and over, she took the bottom three or four inches down into her throat. Her skill when it came to dick-sucking was nothing short of phenomenal. If it weren't for her telling him her sexual history in the past (partially to make him jealous), he might have wondered where she got the skill from. The answer still wasn't clear. As his hand hardened against the back of her head, his own leaning as far back as he could make it, though he wished he could just lie down, his sister began to gag; not quiet, either. A constant 'glk, glk, glk' accompanied her deepthroating, and Alex didn't even have to look around to know that people had heard them this time... not that he minded. Rather, it sent a shiver of pleasure along his spine, the thought that people might be able to see them. Apparently, he could get over his anxieties after all. He was always surprised by Mila's ability to make him lose control of himself. Not five minutes ago he would have been worried about someone seeing even their hand play, and yet here he was putting on a show.

"Do you hear yourself?" Alex whispered to Mila. "Do you hear the noise you're making? It's as if you want people to catch us." He made sure not to let her pull any further than halfway off his cock, not wanting her to interrupt the words he was about to say. "I think you're full of it. All this talk about saving it until we got to where we're going... you just wanted to see me desperate. Well, now I am. This is what desperation gets you. Does it feel good? Do you like it?" Once again, he didn't let her pull away, forcing her all the way down to the base of his cock instead, and he held her there.

Her pretty brown eyes looked up at him with an innocent look in them, but she wasn't fooling him. She must have realised that, because she dropped the act, and resumed gagging herself on his cock. Taking a handful of her hair, he pulled her from his cock again and pressed her face to his length, before starting to thrust back and forth. His precum flowed freely, leaking against his sister's face, and as it ran along her nose and down onto her mouth she lapped at her lips, always wanting more but not daring to reach her hands up to get it; she didn't want to incur whatever wrath was stirring inside her brother. She had seen him dominant before, but she hadn't seen him quite this dominant. Even when he'd angrily taken her the day she'd teased him too much, his response had been animalistic, nothing like how he was acting now. It scared her a little, but it also turned her on, enough to have her cunt thumping against her underwear.

The siblings were both caught off-guard when a voice came out of nowhere. "Excuse me," urged one of the flight attendants, sounding frustrated. Alex looked up towards her while Mila remained absolutely still; she didn't pull herself away. It seemed like she couldn't. "You really can't be doing that on here. We request that you stop immediately."

Alex paused for a moment, unsure what to say. A month ago, he would have stopped immediately and apologised profusely, but with his blossomed relationship with his sister he was on a sexual high, and he wasn't in control of himself anymore: the Alex Mila had created was in control, and that Alex wasn't going to stop just because some flight attendant wanted him to. "How could I stop? Don't you see how much my— how much she wants to?" Alex asked, dragging his sister's face back and forth across his length. For her part, Mila merely mumbled, too cock-drunk to see the seriousness of the situation for what it was, though Alex seemed to be in a similar state.

"I-I understand that you're in... in the middle of what you're doing, but you can't do that on the plane. You'll have to stop, or..."

"Or what?" Alex asked, not letting the flight attendant get a word in. "Don't make empty threats, babe. The girl sucking my cock here is a fighting champion." Mila felt a rush run along her spine as her brother said that; it was as if she was being exposed. It thrilled her, whatever damage it might do to her reputation if the word got out. "You don't wanna piss her off. And if you take this cock away from her, you'll be pissing her off."

The flight attendant, face flushed, looked on at him in surprise. She clearly didn't know what to say. Alex couldn't imagine that she'd ever faced a situation like this before. He smirked, and after stammering something about going to get help, the flight attendant turned to leave... only to have Alex's hand fly down against her wrist, holding it in place, which in turn kept the flight attendant standing there.

"You don't wanna leave, not when the show's so close to being over. What say you just stand there and watch? You might see something you like," Alex sneered. He was self-aware enough to know that he sounded like an asshole, but on his dominant streak he couldn't bring himself to care.

Mila couldn't believe the words her brother was saying, but one thing was clear to her: in that flight attendant she recognised something, a part of herself. It was the same part that rushed with excitement whenever her brother took a dominant tone with her. For all her anxieties and worries, the flight attendant was turned on, just the way she was; of that Mila was sure. As the woman watched them, Alex picked Mila's head up again and pressed his cock to her lips, sliding back into her mouth without any hassle. He pushed himself into her throat again, even, and Mila was happy to accommodate him, her tongue working the underside of his cock while she took him inside, pushing herself all the way down to the base of his cock before he even tried to push her down there.

Alex made sure that the flight attendant saw everything, from his sister's gagging to the way her tongue moved around his cock, and when it seemed like the situation had become too much for the woman and that she was going to bail, he moved his hand up from his sister's head to lay on top of the flight attendant's hand. They both watched as Mila continued to blow him without interruption or complaint. A part of Mila hoped that the flight attendant might lean down and help her with the blowjob, but at the same time she had no desire to share; the possessiveness she felt towards her brother was strong, but little did she know that on their vacation it would be pushed to its limits.

Alex moved his other hand to the back of her head, and took a firm grip on her hair. He pushed her down to the base again, and then began to grind against her lips, feeling his cock shift within the tight confines of her throat. Both parties moaned, while the flight attendant slid a shameless hand between her legs to masturbate. Mila had denied herself that same pleasure. How could she do something as distracting as masturbate when she had her brother's cock to play with?

Feeling his orgasm approach, there was one last thing that Alex wanted to do before his orgasm hit him. Sliding his hand further into his sister's now-messy hair, he took a better grip on the back of her head, and after sliding his length out of her throat, he began to properly face-fuck her. While holding her head in place, he humped forward, pushing himself so hard and fast that his balls slapped against her chin. Their immediate area filled with the sounds of gagging, and as Alex's orgasm finally came, he pulled himself back and out of her throat, laying the head of his twitching cock against his sister's tongue, where a moment later a burst of cum flew forth, splashing against the inside of her mouth.

Mila closed her lips tightly around the head to make sure that none of her brother's load escaped. Her eyes shifted up to those of the flight attendant, looking for a hint of jealousy within them. It was definitely there, and a wicked idea crossed Mila's mind. She smirked to herself, around her brother's cock, and slid her lips a little higher against the bulbous head, covering only the tip as the last remnants of his orgasm pumped into her mouth. Once Alex was finished, she pulled herself back and opened her mouth for him, looking up at him to show the sight of her load sitting within his mouth, almost submerging her tongue entirely. She even swished her tongue around in it to show off how thick it was, sliding slowly along her tongue rather than swishing around the way liquid normally would.

Once she'd shown Alex, she turned her head over towards the flight attendant, rising a little to place her own face mere inches from that of the other woman. She was sure that the flight attendant could smell her brother's cum, given how close they were, but she wanted more. Moving a firm hand up to take a grip of the woman's head, she yanked her head downward and pressed their lips together, pushing a fair share of her brother's cum into the woman's mouth. She held her lips there until the woman swallowed, which didn't happen right away, and as a result Mila tried to force the load upon her, pushing it with her tongue until the woman had no choice but to swallow the load down.

A quiver of the woman's lips suggested that a quiet orgasm followed, and Mila's own lips curled into a smirk. She pulled back, swallowed her share of the load, and then reached down to give the flight attendant a friendly pat on the backside. Alex, his orgasmic state over and post-orgasm haze on the way out, couldn't believe what he'd just done. He zipped his pants up and leaned back in his chair, letting out a heavy sigh whilst Mila lifted the armrest between them and leaned against him, laying her head against his chest.

The flight attendant had walked away at the first opportunity that she got, probably to clean up. Mila chuckled to herself, while Alex remained still in his seat, not sure what to make of what had just happened. The relaxed state his sister was in kept him docile, though, and as their flight continued neither Mila nor Alex made much of a scene, simply content to sit there, in each other's arms. It might have been cute if Alex hadn't been choking Mila on his cock only a couple of minutes earlier.

The flight landed only an hour or two later, and as the two of them got up to grab their bags, they couldn't avoid the weird looks they got from the other passengers. Rather than make them feel embarrassed, though, it made them feel emboldened; in Alex's case, because he realised that they'd shown off their relationship and nothing bad had happened... well, unless the police were waiting for them on the runway. Oh, shit. That was totally a possibility. He tried looking out of the window to check whether that was the case, but it didn't seem like it. Feeling a little queasy, he headed along with Mila towards the exit, and the two of them walked down the stairs onto the runway; Zack Island wasn't big enough to have a proper airport, it seemed.

There wasn't anything disastrous waiting for them on the runway, at least not in any immediate sense. As Mila touched the ground, she looked upon the small crowd gathered there already — mostly friends and family of those on the same plane as her. It was then that she spotted Tina, and immediately gave a bright smile and a wave, before padding over to meet her. Alex followed, though he didn't spot Tina right away.

It was only as he saw her that he remembered that he was going to be seeing her. The woman he had idolised for so long was standing right in front of him, wearing an american flag bikini and nothing else. Fucking hell. This was his teenage dream, and thanks to his sister it was coming true. He would have thanked her were it not for the worry he had about her getting jealous.

Tina opened her arms and gave Mila a big hug. "'Bout time you got here, girl. Been waitin' for ya," she told Mila, and though Mila was about to respond Tina quickly interrupted her. "Jesus, Mila. You could use a breath mint. What have you been eatin'?" Mila quickly realised that Tina had been able to smell the cum on her breath, and a blush overcame her; being open about her sexuality in front of strangers was one thing, but doing it in front of a long-time friend was another.

"O-Oh, um..." Mila began, though no explanation came. When Alex didn't leave, Tina realised that he wasn't just some guy who had been aiming to walk past them, he was Mila's plus one. ...a boyfriend? Huh. Tina had always pegged Mila as the lesbian-type, not that she understood all that sexuality stuff too well.

"Oh, I get it," Tina said, placing her hands on her hips. "So this is your boyfriend, huh? That'd explain why you ain't been so hot on the other guys recently..." she mused, before shrugging. "It's nice to meet ya." She extended her hand towards Alex, and as he reached out to grab it Mila spoke up.

"Um, no, actually, this is my little brother. I told him he could come with me because he really wanted to see the uh..." As Mila trailed off, Tina found herself smirking.

"Your brother...? And your breath was—" As Tina paused again, she couldn't help but laugh. "Well, damn. Didn't take you for one of those, Mila. And your brother's a cutie." Alex's body was on auto-pilot. The part of his brain usually responsible for making decisions had paused temporarily, overcome by the fact that his idol thought he was cute. His face flushed, and he looked down. "I hope your sister's been doin' a good job keepin' you satisfied. A growin' boy needs attention." As Tina gave a very unsubtle wink, she turned away, raising a hand over her eyes to block the sun as she looked off into the distance.

"Let's get the two of y'all back to your hotel so you can unpack, then I'll show you around the island. There's a bunch of stuff to enjoy; I'm sure you'll love it," Tina told them. Alex nodded in agreement, though there was very little that she could say that he wouldn't agree to. Mila gave her brother a look that he didn't notice, and then glanced back over towards Tina to nod.

The walk over to the hotel was a small one. Despite the relatively small size of the island, Zack Island was home to more than one hotel, all expensive as hell. As Alex saw some of the prices as they walked past hotels that weren't theirs, he thanked whatever gods were listening that they had got their tickets for free.

They got to their room and unpacked their stuff. Tina didn't give them a moment of peace, always sticking around, even as they unpacked their clothes. Their room wasn't small, but it wasn't exactly huge either. One double bed in the middle, which probably meant that he and his sister would be sharing, Alex realised. His mind wandered at the thought of all the different things they could get up to. While Mila stepped into the bathroom to check it out, Tina moved up towards Alex, peering over his shoulder at his suitcase.

"Those are some big boxers," she commented, stifling a chuckle. "Not that I wanna be assumin' anythin' about ya, but I'm gonna guess you're packin' somethin' impressive. I always figured that if Mila was straight, she wouldn't settle for anythin' pathetic-like."

Alex cleared his throat, trying to keep himself composed. "...uh, well, I dunno if I'd say people with smaller dicks than me are pathetic. I'm just... gifted, I guess. But I think dick size doesn't really matter anyway." He almost went into a rant about the tone a dominant person should use and the skill one might have with the other parts of their body, but after remembering who he was talking to he shut his mouth, clearing his throat instead.

"That's mighty supportive of the little folk, but ya don't have to worry about that. I been with more than a few guys in my time, and dick size never mattered much to me. Just figure Mila's a different sort. Not simple-like, but she has her preferences, y'know? Bit weird talkin' to you about this stuff anyway. I know y'all're... doin' whatever y'all're doin', but you're still her brother."

"...well," Alex said, rubbing the back of his head. "She might be my sister, but she's still really sexy. It's funny, I didn't notice how great she looked for the longest time. I was too focused on..." He trailed off as he realised where that sentence was going, and against his will his eyes had dropped to glance at Tina's chest. The blonde laughed at him, and then jabbed his arm lightly.

"Yeah, I know. One of the first things Mila ever said to me was that her little brother had a weird obsession with me. Gotta say, I didn't picture you so handsome," she told him, offering a smirk, before glancing back at the bathroom. "The two of you, uh... exclusive?" she asked.

Alex paused. He wasn't sure. They'd never really talked about it. He didn't want Mila to go around sleeping with other guys, but did she feel the same way? It didn't feel right to assume. "We haven't decided yet," he told her, holding himself back in more ways than one. Tina grinned at him.

"Well, if y'all ever do talk about it and you're free to slap that dick of yours around, let me know. I ain't one for random guys but I think I could make an exception for Mila's little bro." Her words were accompanied by a not-so-subtle grabbing of his crotch, prompting Alex to flinch, just as Mila left the bathroom. She glanced over at them, a questioning look on her face, but Tina distanced herself from Alex before Mila could figure out too much, blowing her fellow fighter a kiss before leaving the room.

"See y'all outside!" she told them, and was gone — the door shut — before either Alex or Mila could protest. Mila looked over at Alex with a frown, but it quickly disappeared as she neared him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What was that about?" she asked him, and he gave a shrug in response.

"I dunno," he replied, sounding a little unsure. He wasn't exactly lying. Though a part of him was excited at the prospect that a long-time crush of his might have an interest in him, he didn't want to upset Mila... nor did he really believe that Tina saw anything in him, really. His sister was a fluke, he was convinced; the only reason she liked him was because they'd known each other so long, and he'd been... bearable as a little brother. As for the flight attendant, well... she was probably just caught up in the moment, and it's not like he gave her the choice to leave, or like he actually tried anything w—

Sensing that her brother's mind was racing, Mila leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his lips, and then reached around to gently grope his butt. "Don't worry about it. You're all mine, anyway. She knows that." Mila hoped, anyway. She wouldn't admit it to Alex, but a part of her was worried that Tina would be able to take him away from her; she recalled the massive crush he'd had on her while they were growing up, and how that had played into even their first time together. ...but now wasn't a time to be jealous, they were supposed to be on vacation. After spending a couple of moments in each other's arms at Mila's insistence, the two siblings left the hotel and headed out to meet Tina.

Immediately as they walked into her view, Tina approached the two and linked one of her arms with Alex's, before dragging him off in the direction they were planning to go. Mila followed behind, a worried feeling settling in her stomach as Alex looked back at her, as if to ask whether what Tina was doing was okay. Probably not, Mila decided, but she offered her brother a smile and followed along anyway, not wanting to cause a fuss, especially when Tina hadn't actually done anything wrong. Tina was a long-time friend, she wouldn't... steal her boyfriend, would she? It was different, of course, because Mila's boyfriend happened to be her brother, but she still felt as strongly for him as someone would a lover. Perhaps Tina just didn't know that.

Her worries were compounded as they reached their first destination. On one end of the island was a large swimming pool, with sun loungers scattered all around. Despite the crowd that had been near the hotels, this part of the island seemed relatively empty. Having changed into a bikini before they left the hotel, Mila was suddenly very aware that people could see most of what her body had to offer; showing it off to Alex was one thing, but showing it off to everybody was a lot more... intense. Not that she disliked it, she just worried what some of them might have to say about her; she knew that she was nowhere near as conventionally sexy as most of her friends, Tina especially.

Alex glanced across at her and gave her a smile that reassured her and warmed her heart at the same time.

In the presence of the woman he'd fawned over for so long, Alex had a hard time controlling himself, especially when she wore the clothing that she did. Alex noticed, as he let his eyes settle on her for more than a couple of seconds, that the outfit she was wearing did little to cover her more sensitive spots. The 'bra', if it could be called that, made obvious where her nipples sat, and only covered about three inches of skin anyway. The american design it held could hardly even be made out on what little fabric there was, and the lower half of her outfit was even worse. Her ass was almost entirely on display, not that that was a bad thing, and around the front it seemed like her pussy lips bulged against the edges of the fabric, trying their best to slip free.

A part of Alex wished they would, but he had no desire to be caught staring.

As Tina laid down on her sun lounger, she let out a sigh of relief. They'd picked a spot where all three of them could sit down and relax, without any other loungers around for people to sit on and bother them. Alex didn't mind people anyway, but then he wasn't wearing an outfit anywhere near as skimpy as the other two were, having donned a pair of reasonably long swimming trunks. The bikini Mila wore was more basic, fashioning a rainbow-esque colour scheme missing only the purples and blue, the rest of the colours running along the fabric in stripes separated by further stripes of white.

Mila laid down on hers, on her back while she looked up at the sky. It was bright, almost too bright, but then 'almost too bright' was one of the best tells of a good place to sunbathe. After glancing over at Alex to see what he was up to, and watching him sit down before settling in much the same way she had, she closed her eyes and let the warmth of the sun wash over her. With any luck, she'd have a tan in only a day or two. It'd be nice to head home properly tanned.

Alex didn't like the sun as much as his sister apparently did, so when Tina gave a 'psst' and got him to walk over to her, he was happy to spend a couple of minutes applying sun-screen to her back, rather than laze around in the sun. Though he stood at her side timidly at first, she wiggled her butt gently from side-to-side and insisted that he sit atop the backs of her thighs. If Mila had asked him to do the same thing, he would have thought that she was making a pass at him. The same realisation didn't occur to him when it came to Tina, or perhaps he was just being purposefully ignorant of her flirting.

He couldn't be purposefully ignorant of the boner he got while sat inches away from her ass; it was too hard to ignore. His hands might have been hard at work rubbing sun-screen into her back and shoulders, but his eyes were on her ass, and how he could just about see the outside of her asshole despite the thin fabric trying to cover it up. Trying was perhaps the wrong word to use, the fault as to how bad of a job the clothing did at covering her body lied solely with Tina, and Alex could only assume that it was on purpose. She liked having eyes on her, he knew. She wasn't like his sister, who cared more about the fighting than the fame. Tina was an attention-seeker, through and through.

Knowing that, he let his rock-hard cock set itself against her ass, settling between the cheeks with the fabric of his trunks keeping it from actually touching her. But the intent was clear, and Tina seemed to catch on. Though her first response was to gasp, she wiggled back against him only a moment later, exercising a control over her ass that Alex had never seen in someone before. She used that control to squeeze his cock through his trunks, and then began to draw herself back and forth. It was all very subtle, despite how fucking wonderful it felt, and it wasn't likely that anybody watching them would be able to tell what they were up to, including Mila.

Though at the thought of his sister, Alex felt a little guilty. Having finished his job, he was about to pull away from Tina, when the grinding she had been doing against him yanked his shorts down and his cock flopped out against her ass, sitting between the cheeks as it had before it had been exposed. A bead of precum rolled down the tip and landed against her lower back. Pretty soon, as Tina's grinding slowed, there was enough of the stuff to form a constant dribble of it.

"Ah, how nice of you to provide more sun-screen for me," Tina commented, with a chuckle. As she pulled herself a few inches away from Alex, prompting him to get up, she reached back behind herself and began to rub the precum into her skin, reminding Alex of when Mila had done the same thing with her breasts that time she had been teasing him. Tina's hands moved in circles, rubbing the precum as far down as her butt. At first, the sheen of slightly see-through liquid could be seen, but as she continued to rub it into her skin, it disappeared, leaving only the gentle scent of sex. Alex was quick to pull his shorts back up and return to his seat, trying to ignore what had just happened.

But he couldn't ignore it, and neither could Mila, who had been watching out of the corner of her eye. She gulped down a further feeling of jealousy, and then looked back up at the sky again. She felt frustrated, but couldn't justify the emotion to herself; Tina was a good friend of hers, and she'd done her a lot of favours... it felt wrong to be angry at her for something so insignificant. Putting on her bravest face, she glanced over at her brother.

"You gonna give me any of that?" she asked him, with a wink.

Before he could answer, Tina hopped up to her feet and walked over. "No need for that," she said, taking a brief stop at Alex's sunbed to reach into his shorts, where she gathered some of the leftover precum, before sitting beside Mila. "I can do that for you." She offered her friend a sultry smile. It wasn't clear whether she understood how frustrating what she'd just done was to Mila, but the redhead found it hard to complain at all as she felt her brother's pre-seed being rubbed into her chest again. Tina's shameless, brother-stealing fingers slid under the fabric of Mila's bikini top, so far that they almost touched her nipples, though that would have been a line that Tina and Mila had yet to cross together.

Mila gulped, realising that she was likely an object of Tina's attention just as much as her brother was. Why didn't that part bother her as much? She wasn't... well, she wasn't exactly straight, but it's not like she looked at girls very often. As Tina finished, she leaned up to give Mila a kiss on the forehead, and then returned to her own sun lounger. Mila shut up, leaning back against hers as she closed her eyes again.

Having seen what he just had, Alex made sure to stay away from both of them, and to stay laid face-down. He didn't need any more temptations, not when they were in public.

It was perhaps a little selfish of Tina to try to insert herself into Mila and Alex's shared sex life, but the two of them clearly needed some coaching in certain places; she could tell as much merely from the way they interacted with each other. As a small smile crossed her face, she closed her eyes and relaxed in the sun.

They ended up laying there for a couple of hours, soaking in the wonderful weather that the island had to offer. Alex and Tina's moment had passed quickly, and the afternoon turned to laughs and jokes. Outside of the spotlight, Tina was far more down-to-earth than she had seemed. Alex enjoyed seeing that side of her, even if it wasn't anywhere near as sexy as her usual self.

Towards the end of their afternoon, they headed around the island to try their hands at some rock-climbing. Tina was an expert, having climbed this very rock face many times before, but both Mila and Alex had little idea what they were doing. As Mila tried to pull herself along the rock's many jagged edges, slowly moving upward, Alex followed behind her, moving at around the same speed.

Tina, already at the top, called down to them. "Come on, you two! I know you can do better than that." Her hollering did little to help. Mila was good her punches, grabs and kicks but something as coordinated as all three at once was much more of a challenge. Behind her, Alex was struggling just as much. He might have been better at it if he had some sort of harness, but having to climb up with the risk of falling off had him moving slow, his concentration focused on ensuring he didn't place a hand in the wrong place or slip. At least until he looked up to see his sister's butt in his face.

Her legs working hard to keep her in place, the bikini bottom was pulled tight against her butt. He had seen that butt up close before, of course, even naked, but having it in front of him at that precise moment was dangerous. If he had an erection to deal with on top of already being worried about falling off, he wasn't sure if he could cope.

The arousal did do him one favour, though. Less worried about falling off and more worried about having a boner to deal with, he got a little more reckless, but that recklessness took him far. As he moved alongside Mila, he overtook her, and then quickly worked his way all the way to the top. His hand at the end, he began to pull himself upward, and then his hand slipped. Before he knew it, he was falling backwards.

Tina hurried to the edge and grabbed him before he could fall, holding onto his arm with both of hers. Thank God she was as tough as she was, because a woman with less balance would almost certainly have fallen off with him. She yanked him upwards with a strength he should have expected from her, and then she topped backward, pulling him on top of her. As he laid between her spread legs, the half-boner his sister had given him pressing up against her barely-covered twat, it didn't even occur to Alex that Tina might have gotten them into this situation on purpose.

He was about to pull himself away when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss. Whatever feelings and thoughts he had about... well, anything were thrown firmly out of his head as he came to terms with the fact that his life-long crush was now kissing him. His brain melted, and his cock hardened, and if he weren't so distracted by her lips then he might have tried to fuck her.

Tina was shameless, wrapping one of her legs around him while she ground down against his cock, her pussy growing wet against the little clothing she was wearing. As Mila came up and over the top, she frowned, and upon seeing Mila, Tina immediately let Alex go, shuffling away from him (and those fucking perfect lips) without a moment wasted. She grinned at him, though, and picked herself up onto her feet as he sat there, dazed, an obvious erection pointing upward from his crotch.

Mila hurried over to them, the jealous feeling she had been feeling earlier hit her harder than it had before, but she did her best not to look betrayed. Tina must have known that it would bother her, she must have, but they were friends! What did she think she was doing? As Mila reached her hand down to help her brother up, she talked herself down from showing any anger towards Tina. It was very rare that she found herself upset with the blonde anyway. Tina had given Mila so many great opportunities, what use was letting their friendship turn sour over something as silly as... making out with the boy Mila was very clearly in love with?

Mila wrapped her arms around her brother's waist protectively. Perhaps she just had to show off how much she loved him. Maybe Tina would understand then. From behind him, she slid her hand into his shorts. As Tina watched from only a few feet away, she glanced up at Mila with a raised eyebrow. Alex snapped his head around to ask Mila what she was doing, but caught her lips as she leaned in to kiss him deeply. Her hand wrapped firmly around the base of his cock, she began to stroke back and forth, her thumb running along the underside. A soft moan left his lips while Tina continued watching them, a flush rising on her cheeks that made her arousal evident, but she didn't look away, and it didn't look like she didn't like what she was seeing.

Between all the teasing and the near-flashing and the unfortunate circumstance, Alex was already near an orgasm, and it only took a few seconds of stroking for him to hit his orgasm. His seed was wasted, blasted against the inside of his shorts; it would make a mess, no doubt, but Mila decided it was worth it if Tina truly understood the bond that she and her brother shared; it wasn't a playful sex arrangement, she genuinely loved her brother, and the way she let the kiss linger for a long few moments, even as his cock softened in her cum-coated hand, hopefully proved that.

She raised that hand upward, and was about to slip it into her mouth as Tina closed the space between them. She leaned down to take two of Mila's fingers into her maw, tongue working their way around the cum-covered digits to lap up Alex's seed. Alex slipped away from them, needing a moment to calm down, and Tina only pressed onto Mila further, engulfing more of the poor redhead's fingers with her lips. She practically sucked the cum from them, slurping her lips along each finger in turn to make sure that she hadn't missed any of Alex's load.

Alex leaned against a nearby tree, trying to recover from the ordeal he'd just gone through. These girls were going to be the death of him.

Having performed what she thought was an arousing display of her devotion to Mila and her brother's relationship, Tina pulled back with a grin on her face.

Mila looked between Tina and her hand with a mixture of worry, jealousy and arousal. What the hell...

The three of them didn't talk much to each other while they made their way back to the hotels. Mila and Alex, though on good terms, were too overwhelmed by Tina's actions to have much to say, and though Tina was very pleased with herself for what she'd done, she could tell just by looking at them that she had crossed some sort of line. Alex split off to head back to his and Mila's hotel room, and when Mila was about to do the same, Tina quietly grabbed her by the arm and dragged her back to her own, wanting some time along with her close friend to discuss what the problem was.

Tina's room was fittingly glamorous. She didn't have a hotel room here, or at least not in the conventional sense; she was such a big sponsor of the island that she had been given her own room, with her own belongings and her own style. A punching bag, coloured yellow and black, hung from the ceiling. There was a trophy cabinet showcasing all the different events that Tina had won during her time here; most of them were very over-sexualised, but that didn't surprise Mila in the slightest. After all, Zack was a very over-sexual person.

"Why don't you get sat down on my bed, darlin'? We can talk all about what just happened," Tina suggested. Mila didn't particularly want to talk about what had just happened, not because she was angry about it but rather... she didn't know what to feel. It had been an entirely new experience for her, having another girl get in on their action, and aside the unintentional taste of Alex's cum that their mother had suffered back home, Mila had never shared him against her own will before. Tina had so confidently taken a piece of him that Mila considered hers. What else was new?

Tina headed out of the room while Mila took her seat, and a couple of moments later she returned with two cups of hot cocoa. Mila felt her cheeks begin to flush; that had always been the drink that calmed her down after a particularly testing match, especially the ones that she lost despite the effort she'd put in. She recalled how good of a friend Tina had been to her over the time they'd known each other. The blonde hadn't even gotten upset with her when Mila had won. Rather, she'd been proud of her, and happy for her, the way friends were probably supposed to but usually didn't in their line of work.

Tina handed one of the mugs to Mila and then sat down beside her, and a moment of silence passed before the blonde spoke up. "...so, uh. I think I might have crossed a line or somethin' back there. Not that it ain't the sort of thing I usually do, nor is it the sort of thing I'd usually feel guilty about, but I figure that one of two things have happened." Mila glanced over at Tina as she took a sip of the cocoa she'd been given. She wanted to hear what Tina's thoughts were. "Either you and your little bro are way closer than I thought you were, and I shouldn't have done that. Like, we're talkin' boyfriend-girlfriend level close? If that's the case, Mila, I'm real sorry. I didn't think the two of you had that kinda relationship. I pictured it as more of a... sexual kinda thing. Right?"

Tina didn't elaborate as to what the other possibility was, but she didn't need to. She'd hit the nail on the head, and she could tell by the way that Mila's expression became conflicted.

"I'm not angry at you, Tina. I'm just... shocked, I guess. I thought you were trying to steal Alex away from me. For the longest time, he's been fawning over you. I had to come home at family gatherings and such to be reminded that my brother liked one of my rivals more than me. Or, at least, that's the way I saw it. Finding out that he doesn't has been a real eye-opener for me. I'm not as worried as I used to be about falling underneath your shadow. Winning the tournament? That doesn't mean anything. You're on top because you have style, and swagger... and all this other stuff." Boobs. Ass. Mila omitted that part, though. "It's stuff that I'll never have. And I don't want it, either. You're so much better at it than I am. I just know how to punch stuff."

"And how to seduce your baby bro, apparently," Tina replied, with a grin.

Mila felt her cheeks light up with a blush, and she looked down at her cocoa. Her lips curled into a smile, though. "...yeah. Yeah, I did do that, didn't I? I don't know if it was seduction so much as... just being the right girl in the right place, but... well, it happened, and he's a really great guy, even outside of the sex."

"So long as he makes you happy," Tina replied, setting her hand on Mila's outer thigh. She gave the tender skin a little squeeze.

"What was the other possibility?" Mila asked.

"What?"

"You said that it was either that, or..."

"Oh! Well... uh..." Tina reached up and rubbed the back of her head. It seemed like she was about to admit to something embarrassing. "It was just more of a guess than anythin'. My main bets were on the first one." Mila continued listening, expecting Tina to go on. After a couple of moments of silence, when Tina realised that Mila was looking at her expectantly, she continued. "I was guessin' maybe that the reason I overwhelmed you was because you had a thing for me and I kinda took it too far. I know you like to move slow with those kinda things... at least if all the things you told me about partners in the past are true."

Mila felt her cheeks flush again. Tina's guess wasn't... well, it wasn't exactly untrue. It wasn't that she felt anything romantic towards the other girl, but well...

Another moment of silence passed. Neither Mila nor Tina spoke, though Tina did look at Mila while Mila continued to stare down into her cocoa.

"Mila," Tina spoke, after a while.

"I'm sorry," Mila replied. "Sorry for going silent. I just... we're such good friends, and..."

"No," Tina said. "I get it, babe. I really do. I didn't mean anythin' by it anyhow... was just a guess."

"Oh..." Mila replied, sounding a little solemn.

"...or... maybe not? I don't know how you're feeling here, it's getting a little hard to give you the reaction I think you want."

"I'd rather have you be genuine with me. We spend so long in front of cameras fronting fake personalities that I... well, I treasure the moments I get to spend with the real you." There was another moment of silence. As Mila looked over towards Tina, she saw the hesitance on her face. She was about to tell Tina not to worry about it when the blonde began speaking again.

"I like you a lot, Mila. You're a real good friend, and..." Another moment of silence, though it didn't last very long this time. Tina reached one hand over to pick her friend's face up by the chin, and then leaned in to press a deep kiss to her lips. She knew that Mila was in... whatever the arrangement between her and Alex was, but as Mila spoke honest truths Tina reached inside herself — to the deepest, barely touched parts — and grabbed around for an answer, and the answer that came back told her that she wanted to kiss her best friend. Mila probably didn't even know that she was Tina's best friend.

Mila's eyes shut as Tina kissed her, and she placed the cup of cocoa onto the bedside table so that she could kiss back. Her hand raised to settle against Tina's hip, and though both of them had been involved in many kisses before the entire exchange felt... awkward. At least, it did at first. As moments passed, neither of them wanting to pull away from the other's lips, they got used to what they were doing. Tina grew braver with her advances. She took Mila's bottom lip between her teeth and gently bit down, tugging herself away from Mila only for the other girl to chase her and continue their deep kissing.

Mila's hands moved from Tina's waist to her shoulders, and then to her neck, and as Tina's hand dropped from her friend's chin to her forearm Mila took the more dominant role. She pressed Tina back against the bed and kissed down from on high, slipping her tongue into Tina's mouth to play with Tina's own. The force with which Mila was able to operate took Tina by complete surprise; it starkly contrasted the nervousness with which she carried herself through most conversations. She knew that in the ring Mila had a tendency to surprise her opponents, but she didn't expect the bedroom to be the same way... perhaps she should have.

It was Mila that broke herself away from the kiss first, too, moving back from Tina's lips to instead press a kiss to the girl's chin, then her jawline, then her neck and then her shoulder. She made her way down the blonde's body while sliding a hand behind her to undo the bikini top she was wearing; Mila very obviously wanted this to go to a sexual place, and though Tina considered asking her whether she was sure, she couldn't ignore the arousal she felt. ...still, she took the moral path.

"Ain't Alex gonna be upset with you if—" Mila's hand moved up to cover Tina's mouth, and then two of her fingers — middle and ring — slid into Tina's mouth, rolling around her tongue. Tina was truly speechless; it wasn't her usual speechlessness where she just wasn't sure whether to say what she was thinking. Rather, she couldn't figure out what to think. "Guess not," she mumbled against Mila's fingers, before rolling with the punches. She worked her tongue between the digits, lubriating them well for whatever Mila was planning to do with them. At the same time, Mila pulled Tina's bikini top free, and then began working on the one down below.

Mila had always looked to Tina like the insatiable type, even if she kept it tightly locked away from the outside world. Tina's hands dropped to Mila's back and began to work at undoing the redhead's bikini top, too, and before too long the both of them were topless. Mila pulled her hand from Tina's mouth as she got rid of Tina's bikini bottom, tossing it aside as her friend laid before her fully nude. She leaned up to give Tina one last kiss and then moved down between her legs. She gently bit at the blonde's inner thigh while Mila's saliva-lubricated fingers slid along her slit before pushing past it. Tina let out a gasp, and the two fingers pressed up against her back-side. Only very rarely did Tina let anyone touch her back there, but she didn't have a problem with it if it was Mila.

Tina's ass was overwhelmingly tight. If Mila had been a guy trying to fuck Tina with his cock, she imagined she'd have a lot of trouble, but she only wanted to push the one finger in for now. She gazed upon her friend's pussy for the first time, practically overcome with glee, and then leaned in to press a kiss to it, and then another. She kissed her way up and down the slit, the kisses getting gradually sloppier as time went on. Parting the lips in front of her with her other hand, Mila then leaned up to press a kiss to Tina's clit, though the nub wasn't entirely exposed yet, still partially covered by its hood.

"Mila... holy shit, girl..." Tina mumbled, leaning her head back against the pillow behind her. Mila simply smirked. The single finger she had inside Tina's ass pushed deeper, past the second knuckle and up towards the third. It hurt a little bit, but Tina didn't take long to get used to the feeling. Besides, a little pain didn't bother her. She'd return the favour later on. Once the finger had slipped all the way inside, Mila began to draw it back and forth, gently fingerfucking her friend's behind while her tongue slid free from her mouth to run along the length of the slit. She allowed the lips to close almost all of the way, and used her tongue to push between them, sliding the muscle against both sides at once, before parting them with her finger again.

As Mila's tongue dropped low, she pushed it inside Tina's entrance, testing how deep she could get with it. Her tongue wasn't particularly long, but she did have the skill; even if she'd mostly used it just for cock-worship in the months leading up, it left her with enough control over the muscle to be able to recreate actions that she thought Tina might like; Mila liked it when guys used those same skills against her. Swishing her tongue from side to side, she ran the muscle against the edges of Tina's entrance, just gently dipping inside each time she finished running her tongue in a circle. To make sure that she didn't get too predictable, she switched to lapping at the slit as a whole every now and then, though that was also because she found herself liking the way Tina tasted.

Tina's hand dropped against the back of Mila's head, and as the girl continued to pleasure her Tina found herself grinding against her face. Her pussy ached for more attention, but she also liked what Mila was doing to her asshole. When she moaned, she only moaned for more. "Y-Yes! Mila, that's it... oh, God!" Mila enjoyed being praised. Alex wasn't exactly a vocal partner, so being with someone who wasn't afraid to get loud was a welcomed change. Get loud Tina certainly did, too. As Tina grew closer and closer to her orgasm, and Mila added a second finger into the blonde's ass, Tina's moans grew in volume; Mila could only hope that Tina's room was soundproof.

Tina's grip on Mila's hair grew harder as she came, roughly thrusting her hips against Mila's face. The redhead's hair became matted with the juices of her friend, alongside sweat. Tina's thighs pressed against either side of Mila's head as her orgasm coursed through her, and when Tina finally collapsed against the bed Mila let out a sigh of relief. She pulled her fingers from Tina's behind and then leaned down to lick them clean, making sure that Tina was watching her as she did. To say that Tina hadn't been expecting Mila to act the way she had would be an understatement; she could never have predicted that, but she seemed quiet happy about it all-the-same.

Sitting up, she offered Mila her hand, and as the redhead took it, she pulled her into her lap. With her arms wrapped tightly around Mila, she leaned up to give her a deep kiss. Mila wouldn't have thought that Tina would want to kiss her so soon after she'd licked the taste of the blonde's ass from her fingers, but it seemed as if she didn't care. Tina kissed with the same passion she had before, and as she rolled the two of them forward to lay Mila back against the bed, Mila felt a shiver run along her spine.

Rather than keep Mila laid on her back, Tina pulled her upward, sliding the redhead's rump against her body. Mila almost protested as she was shifted to lean her entire body against Tina's only upside down, but as soon as her crotch was close enough to Tina's face, the blonde immediately dropped her head and began eating. Her lips latched onto Mila's slit and suckled at whatever flesh they could find; at first, it was simply a part of the labia, but as Tina ran her head higher she found Mila's most sensitive spot: her clit.

Alex had discovered her weakness long ago, around the first time he'd eaten her out. While slurping her lips around the edge of the sensitive nub, Tina looked on as Mila twitched and writhed in her grip. "A-Ah! Not so intense..." she moaned, while one leg shook involuntarily. Though Tina did go easier on her, she didn't stop trying to make her friend lose control. Her tongue dragged down the length of Mila's slit while Tina's arms moved to hold her friend's hips in place. Mila looked up the length of her body at her friend only to see lust-filled eyes staring down at her.

Tina wanted to return the favour, but rather than voicing that desire she simply got on with it, flicking her tongue against Mila's entrance before sliding even lower. "Have you and Alex fooled around here yet?" Tina asked her, pressing her tongue down against Mila's asshole. As Mila shivered again, she shook her head.

"No, not really... not yet." She had been thinking about talking to him about it, but hadn't really had the opportunity. Since their first time together had been so... accidental, it seemed to Mila like something as big as anal sex should feel special. It was probably going to hurt like hell, after all, though with Tina's gentle tongue moving back and forth across the tight hole, lubricating it for what Tina planned to do, Mila had to admit that Tina was making a good case for the opposite.

Mila's hands dropped and pressed against the bed beside her, holding tight onto the sheets as Tina's tongue pushed inside her. It couldn't... taste good, could it? She was reminded of how she'd done something very similar moments ago, but she'd been trying to impress Tina. What Tina was doing was clearly something else. She was actually trying to— oh, oh fuck. Mila's hips thrust forward involuntarily as Tina's tongue began to thrash back and forth, not moving with much power but rather switching between sliding motions that aimed to both surprise Mila and hold her interest: there was no time to rest with Tina at the helm. She wasn't as strong or as forceful as Mila, but the pleasure she gave kept coming.

It overwhelmed Mila, and one Tina's hand shifted around to play with her clit she knew that she wasn't going to last much longer. Another moan had her thrusting her hips forward against Tina's face, covering her with juices of her own, but she hadn't cum yet... and right before she was going to, Tina pulled herself back. Mila was about to question what Tina was doing when the blonde pulled Mila down the length of her body again and slid their legs together, moving quickly into the scissoring position.

It was an opportunity for them to share the dominant feelings they had, and as they began to grind against each other there wasn't anybody in charge. They simply moved at their own pace, and because Tina's was slow enough to accomodate the faster, if inconsistent, motions that Mila's hips moved through, it worked perfectly for them. Mila dropped her head back as another loud moan left her lips, and though Tina moaned along with her, she didn't quite match Mila's passion. Mila had cum only a few moments after their wet pussies first pressed against one another, but she had soldiered on, working her way up to a second orgasm and most of the way to a third before Tina's orgasm hit her like a tonne of bricks.

"Yes! Yes! Mila, darlin'! That's it...!" Tina moaned, throwing her head back. While Tina came, her own motion increased in speed, and the rough grinding of sensitive flesh against sensitive flesh threw both girls into an orgasm together, after which they collapsed against the bed, at opposite ends.

As Mila panted for breath, Tina moved around the bed to snuggle up with her, wrapping her arms around Mila's body — mmm, warm — before the exhaustion that she'd endured pulled her into a deep unconsciousness. Mila didn't take too long to end up in the same state, though she did lie awake for a little while thinking... had she cheated on her brother? She'd certainly be mad if she found him sleeping with another girl... or another man, for that matter, though to her knowledge Alex didn't swing that way. As she fell asleep, she pondered how she might make it up to him. Their relationship wasn't explicit enough for either of them to make a big deal about what she'd done... but, well, she had a couple of ideas anyway.

They didn't sleep all the way through until morning. Tina woke up only a couple of hours later; she was too hot to get any proper rest, but it wasn't the first time that she'd operated on so little sleep. Tina getting up woke Mila up, too, though the situation was the same for her. She'd stayed up throughout many nights either training way longer than she should have been, or browsing the internet for one reason or another. The two of them both got up and took turns in the shower, deciding that they couldn't be trusted to shower together.

After that, Tina got dressed into some casual clothing she had laying around, and she offered Mila a similar outfit, though Mila decided to, instead, go for the bikini she'd wore the previous night; she could just change it once she got back to her hotel.

As they were preparing to leave, Mila set her hand against Tina's forearm. "...hey. Do you wanna maybe... I dunno. Well, we ended up getting a lot closer last night — or maybe we're still as close as we were, just with more... sex, now — anyway, do you wanna maybe involve Alex in what we're doing?" she asked, reaching up to rub the back of her head, a little nervously. She didn't know what she was nervous about, it wasn't as if they would be crossing a line or something... perhaps she was nervous because of how bad she wanted Tina to say yes. She didn't really like sharing her brother, but seeing as she and Tina had... something of a special bond, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to share. Maybe it could even be fun.

Tina didn't even need to think about it. Being able to give both Alex and Mila a better experience while they were here had been her goal from the start, though the idea that she'd be able to share some more passion with Mila did make her feel excited. She reached across to lay her hand against Mila's cheek, and then leaned forward to press a kiss to her lips. "Of course, darlin'. Ya didn't think I was gonna leave him out, did ya? Or exclude myself? Nah, we're gonna have fun together." Mila smiled, and the two of them headed back to Mila's hotel room.

Mila cracked the door open, having used her key to unlock it, and glanced around the room to see whether Alex was awake yet or not. It was still dark out, around five in the morning, so she didn't expect him to be out of bed yet. Sure enough, he was in their shared bed, fast asleep. Tina followed Mila into the room, and then the two of them approached the bed. Mila had filled Tina in on what exactly her plan was on the way there: they were going to pleasure Alex while he slept.

Mila pulled back the bed sheet while Tina undressed herself, and while Tina moved onto the bed afterwards, Mila joined her in the nude. The two of them were careful not to disturb Alex too much. Alex didn't wear much whenever he slept. With only a pair of boxers on, he was easy for the girls to fool around with without disturbing him too much. The cover was pulled all the way back, and then both Tina and Mila moved down to settle either side of his hip. While both girls ran a hand along his thigh, Mila reached up with her other hand to tug the waistband of his boxers downward. She watched his face closely for any kind of reaction, but he was usually a pretty heavy sleeper, so she wasn't too worried.

As both of their hands crossed his boxers, Mila pulled them all the way down and off, tossing them over her shoulder while both she and Tina glanced at his exposed cock.

"Seein' it up close is so different," Tina muttered to herself, while Mila let out a slight giggle.

"You should feel it down your throat. It's the best," Mila whispered back, before leaning forward to press her lips to the tip of Alex's cock. It responded in kind, twitching slightly as it began to harden and grow in length. Mila's hand moved upward to wrap around the base, and she held his cock up straight. They hadn't discussed any kind of tactic that they might use, but it came naturally to them, both girls pressing their lips to his cock a little higher than the base, while Mila slid her fingers down as far as she could to give herself and Tina enough room to work.

After each pressing a kiss to him, they opened their mouths and pressed their tongues to the hardening shaft. Tina swished her tongue back and forth, while Mila dragged her tongue up and down, going from the base all the way up to the tip with each lick. Before too long, Tina joined Mila in the way that she was doing it, and the two of them took turns licking his member from bottom to top. Alex let out a soft groan, and his cock twitched again, fully hard. Tina's hand moved down between his legs to fondle his balls, and as she reached the tip again she instead took the bulbous head into her mouth, running her warm tongue across it while Alex let out another moan in his sleep. He shifted, though he didn't pull his cock away from them, moving his arm over his own face.

Mila watched, and pulled back, as Tina engulfed the first couple of inches of his cock. For all the excitement that the blonde was probably feeling, she moved slowly, bobbing her head across the tip. Mila frowned, prompting Tina to pull herself back. "Sorry," Tina said, with a nervous chuckle. She'd lost control of herself; she didn't know what it was, but there was something about Alex's cock that invited... worship, maybe. Sucking, definitely. She wanted to choke herself on that cock until she couldn't breathe anymore, just to feel it down her throat as Mila had suggested.

But that was clearly a line that Mila wasn't comfortable crossing, and so Tina didn't try to. The two of them moved alongside his shaft again and began to drag their lips along the length. Having opened their mouths, they could each take about half of the shaft's width inside, and so their lips touched as they moved up and down. When they reached the tip, Tina moved her hand across to lay against the back of Mila's head, and then pulled the redhead in for a kiss while Mila's brother's cock sat between their lips. Tina even added tongue, swishing it both across the tip of Alex's cock and against Mila's own. Not wanting Tina to take charge, Mila moved her hand up to grab the back of Tina's head in a similar fashion, and then began to drag her head up and down the side of the cock.

Though Tina didn't force Mila to do the same thing, the spunky redhead did so by herself only a few moments later. They moved along his length in tandem, just as they had before Tina had taken him into her mouth. Eventually, Tina pulled herself back, letting out a gentle huff as she commented: "His cock tastes so good. How the hell did you end up with a brother like this? I can see why him bein' your brother didn't turn you off at all."

Mila had never been one for societal norms anyway, but she did have to wonder... if Alex's cock wasn't so nice, would she even love him as much as she did? The thought stuck with her as she moved her mouth over the tip and began to lap up his precum, swallowing each time she felt more splash against her tongue. Alex must have been close, she thought, but just as she and Tina were about to try and bring him to his climax, he began to stir, moving his arm from in front of his own face.

Tina pulled back, not wanting to be caught with his shaft against her lips, and before he could wake himself up properly she grabbed some clothes and began putting them on. Mila, on the other hand, was shameless about what she was doing, though Tina supposed she'd earned the right to be. As Alex's eyes opened, Mila took him into her mouth and all the way down to the base, holding his entire shaft within the confines of her warm and tight throat... but when it felt like he was about to cum, she quickly pulled back, and then gave him a wink as she moved to her feet.

"Jesus..." Alex said, sounding groggy. "Are you trying to kill me, sis?" he asked her, reaching a hand up to rub his eyes. It seemed like he'd had enough sleep, which was for the best, because Tina and Mila had made plans as to what they should get up to. Mila's plan to give her brother the best day possible would be in full swing, and with the guidance of Tina she'd come up with a brilliant idea.

Mila and Alex both took a shower, though not together, and before they got ready to go out Tina decided she'd take another quick one.

"You two seem... different," Alex commented, once the bathroom door had shut and he could be sure that Tina wouldn't hear him.

"I suppose we do..." Mila muttered. She knew that she should tell him about what they'd gotten up to together... but she couldn't quite figure out the words she wanted to use. She didn't know whether to apologise or not, and whether he'd be okay with it or not, and—

"Is something on your mind?" Alex asked her, as he slipped on a pair of swimming trunks. She watched his cock slip into them and out of her view, and then turned her head to the side as a small blush washed over her cheeks.

"I guess so. ...look, Alex, I know that Tina and I got a little... intense yesterday, but things aren't gonna be like that today, hopefully. Me and Tina, uh..." Once again, she couldn't find the words, but Alex moved his hand over to lay atop hers, and then he shuffled himself a little closer.

"Did you do it?" he asked, prompting Mila's cheeks to fill with embarrassment and her expression to turn into one of surprise.

"Wh— I mean— We, uh— You— ...Yes. But how in the hell did you guess that?"

"Well, aside the fact that the two of you seem to be on good terms now, you've been crushing on her for ages, right? It was obvious. The same way I was?"

Mila couldn't figure out a response. She hadn't even known that she'd been feeling the way she had. How the hell had her brother figured it out? She opted not to question him any further. ...at least he wasn't bothered by it. "We— yeah. Okay. I don't wanna go into the details, I dunno if my heart could take it, but we... did some stuff." She sounded like a teenager. How could she be so blunt about her relationship with Alex and yet this one little thing she'd done with Tina was something she couldn't figure out the words for? It was probably because it was Alex that she was talking to, she reasoned, and it wasn't often that he managed to catch her genuinely off-guard... usually she anticipated him getting one over on her in one way or another.

"We fooled around," she continued, "and I kinda realised that the mood I was getting myself into yesterday was really dumb. It was dumb, but I still feel the same way. I guess feelings are kinda like that sometimes, aren't they? We know that they're dumb but we can't do anything about them. My biggest fear about letting Tina into whatever it is that me and you have going on is that I'll stop being your favourite. She has so much that I don't. I'm not in the dark about it, and now that we're on an even playing field it feels almost as if she might eclipse me entirely."

Alex looked at his sister for a moment. He didn't know what to say in response. The jealousy was evident, of course, and he'd been trying his best to not let Tina take advantage of him, but there was only so much he could do — he didn't have the strongest will, but he didn't want to see Mila upset, either. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against him. As she rested her head against his chest, he leaned down to press a kiss to the top of her head, and then let his hand drop until it was around her waist. Running a finger in slow circles against her side, he nodded.

"I know what you mean," he decided on, after much deliberation. It wasn't the epitome of charisma that he'd been hoping to come up with, but it would do. Mila seemed to agree, because she turned her head to lean up and kiss him, her hand moving to sit atop his at her side, before she pulled herself away and moved to her feet.

"Anyway! Enough of that. Tina and I came up with a few fun ideas for us. We'll leave the majority of them for later, but I think you're gonna love the first," she told him, her lips curling into a sheepish grin.

"What'd that be?" he asked, as he stood beside her, just as the door to the bathroom unlocked and Tina walked out.

"We're gonna head to that swimsuit store they always show on the advertisements for this place. Tina says she knows the guy who runs it, and he'll give us access to one of the larger changing rooms that they keep reserved for VIPs," Mila told him. Tina gave a nod of affirmation as she walked past, before sitting herself down on their bed to dry her hair.

Once they were all ready, they headed out to the store in question. Mila and Tina walked a few paces ahead while Alex moved behind them, wondering what treasures awaited him once he got there. He imagined Tina and Mila in all the different swimsuits they would be trying on... how could two girls be so beautiful? He hoped Mila didn't tease him the way that she usually did; after she hadn't finished him off this morning he already felt like he might not be able to handle her usual attitude.

As they arrived, walking through the glass doors of the half-cylinder building, Alex looked around at all the swimsuits that were on display. Despite the building's relatively small size, there must have been hundreds of them, on racks that ran around the whole room and along aisles dotting the centre. Rows upon rows upon rows of different swimsuits, from one-pieces to two-pieces to ones that didn't look like they'd do much of a job at covering anything up, nevermind the parts that most women wanted to be covered up the most.

Tina walked off to find the man that she knew, and both Mila and Alex waited near the door, looking around at the swimsuits within reach. Mila picked one from one of the racks, a red one-piece that split a little beneath the chest; it would show off almost all of her cleavage without actually exposing her tits. She laid it over her arm and then looked over at her brother with a sultry smirk, prompting him to grab her another one that, though a different colour, was way thinner, and more akin to a sling swimsuit than anything she would actually wear to the beach.

As Tina came back, she offered the two of them a smile. "He says it's cool for us to take it so long as we don't make too much of a mess." In the time she'd been gone, Tina had also picked up a couple of swimsuits of her own.

Alex looked them over, and had to reach his hand up to wipe away some sweat from his forehead. "Dunno if I can make any promises there." This prompted a laugh from Tina, and Mila joined in a moment later.

The three of them headed to the changing room together. As Alex shut the door behind them, he looked around the room. The word room was a little inaccurate. It was more like lots of rooms, all connected to one big room in the centre. The centre room had a bench in the middle. The other rooms, circling the centre, were separated only by curtains. Before Alex could even ask what the plan was, both Mila and Tina slid into one of the changing rooms each. Unsure what else to do, Alex sat down in the middle, reaching back to scratch his head. "I guess I'll see you guys when you're finished."

They must have had some way of talking to each other, because the two of them both left their respective changing rooms at the same time, about five minutes later. They moved to stand next to each other, right in front of Alex. Tina wore a blue bikini that, somehow, covered even less than the one she'd been wearing the day before, while Mila wore the red one-piece she'd picked out earlier.

Given the opportunity to see just how much of his sister's cleavage was on display, Alex almost couldn't resist leaning forward to press his face between her tits, but he managed to steel himself for the time being. Mila reached forward and placed a hand on both of her breasts, giving them a gentle jiggle as she let out a laugh, watching the way her brother's eyes lit up. "Like what you see, huh? Wait 'til you see the back-side," she told him, as Tina reached down to guide his chin in her direction.

Tina was far more shameless than Mila had been. As she ran her hands down her body, she pulled the material aside to give him a look at the goods she was hiding — behind the fabric, her nipples laid round and prominent. It was a mystery to Alex how they didn't poke through the fabric itself. As her top snapped back into place, she continued running her hand along her body; the photo-perfect curves were a sight that any pair of eyes would enjoy, and as Tina made her way down to her bikini bottom she turned herself around, and then leaned forward. As her butt pushed out behind her, not far from Alex, she reached back to pull the fabric to the side. The distance and her angle made sure that not everything was on display to him, but he could make out her tight-looking asshole and her perfect pussy lips.

A moment later, Mila's butt shifted aside and pressed up alongside Tina's. She didn't expose herself the way Tina had, but she didn't need to. As Mila leaned forward, too, the fabric of her one-piece pulled tight against her skin, giving her a wedgie that left little to the imagination. Towards the base of her pussy, it was so tight that one of her lips almost slid free from the fabric. Alex could see it, trying to escape, but Mila leaned back again before that could happen, and before Alex had the opportunity to move his hands forward and lay them against those perfect butts.

Tina reached back to grab his hand, and pulled it forward before placing the palm against her butt. Alex couldn't stop himself from gently groping, but Tina looked happy to have the attention, looking back at him with a wide smirk. As she let his hand go, she headed back over towards the changing room, and then Mila did the same.

The next time they came out, they weren't wearing any new bikinis; rather, they were wearing the ones they came in with. Tina tossed the bikini bottom she'd been wearing just a moment ago at Alex, and as he caught it he looked up at the two of them with visible confusion.

"We're heading out to get some more," Tina told him.

"We want you to be nice and hard for us by the time we get back. Can you do that?" she asked, prompting Alex to chuckle to himself as he reached down to stroke his cock through the fabric of his shorts. He didn't need much inspiration, having had the two of them waving their butts in his face only a few moments ago.

"If you have trouble keeping it up while we're gone, use those bottoms I gave you — I left you a gift in them," Tina told him, before heading out before he could see what the gift was. Mila followed Tina out, and left Alex on his own. He looked down at the bottoms in his hand while he continued to stroke himself. The tip of his cock almost reached all the way to the end of his shorts, though he had pulled them up a little. Reaching into his shorts with the hand he'd been stroking himself with, he looked around to make sure that there weren't any cameras. What they'd been doing previously would be hard to explain, but him jerking off on his own would be even harder.

Content that there weren't any, he pulled his cock free and began stroking himself, closing his eyes and imagining the sight he'd had before him only a few minutes ago. Both of their perfect behinds swayed back and forth in front of him, inviting him to touch, with his hands and with his cock. He could imagine how great Mila's ass cheeks might feel gliding along his cock, bringing him to a quick orgasm, after which he'd blast a load of cum along her back. In Tina's case, he'd slide his cock between her bikini bottom and her slit, and then grind against her twat until the two of them came together.

He felt his cock twitch, and knew that he should slow down, not wanting to cum before the two of them got back. As he sat there, occasionally stroking himself a little to keep himself hard, he lifted the bikini bottom that Tina had given him, curious as to what the 'gift' she'd mentioned was. His eyes widened. Held against the fabric was, unmistakably, the sight of Tina's juices. Now that he thought about it, he could smell them. The scent he'd come to associate with sex filled his head, and as he continued stroking himself, he lifted the bikini bottom to his nose, pressed the fabric against himself, and then took a deep inhale.

Fuck, so that was what Tina's pussy smelled like. He'd have to get a little more up-close with her at some point, especially now that she and Mila were on better terms regarding him. He didn't prefer Tina to his sister by any stretch of the imagination, but she didn't look like someone who would tease him; not at the same level that his sister did, in any case. Mila liked to talk more than act, whereas Tina managed to do both. He leaned against the back of the bench and let out a soft sigh of pleasure, placing the bikini bottom back against the bench just as the door opened.

"Holy shit, you're really hard," Mila said as she approached him, half a dozen bikinis slung over her shoulder. She reached down to grasp his cock by the base, and gave it a testing stroke while she bit her bottom lip. Alex looked up at her with his mouth slightly open, overcome with a haze of arousal.

"You gonna go put one of those on?" he asked her, as Tina slipped into a changing room.

"Nah, Tina and I thought that we might take turns," Mila responded, sinking down to her knees in front of him. "It's my job to keep you hard until she gets back," she told him, a grin forming on her face. She leaned forward to press a kiss to the base of his cock, letting it rest against her face. "Be a good boy and keep your hands away now," she told him, "let us do the work for you." Alex got the distinct impression that he was about to be teased again. He grit his teeth and leaned his head back, trying not to focus on how badly he wanted to cum; he knew that there was very little chance that Mila would let him.

She nuzzled her nose against the base of his length, and then dropped her head lower to tend to his balls. He spread his legs to make room for her, and as she shuffled forward, moving properly between them, she took one of his musky orbs into her mouth, the taste not as intense as it usually was, but she didn't mind; her favourite part would come later. Moving her way back up to the base of his length, she began to draw her tongue along it. She did so slowly, and made sure to stick to the underside. As she reached the tip, she wrapped her fingers around the base again, and was about to slip her lips over the tip of his cock when the curtain opened and Tina stepped out, dressed in a new bikini.

In accordance with the deal they'd made earlier, Mila stood up and headed to the changing room to put on another bikini of her own.

"Glad you're here," Alex muttered, trying to keep himself so quiet that Mila wouldn't be able to hear them. "I could really do with getting off. If I leave it to Mila I'll be here all day, hard as a rock."

Tina couldn't help but chuckle to herself. What sort of hell had Mila put her brother through in the past? "Sorry, buddy," she told him, "I'm on strict orders not to touch you, at least for now. Figured we could show the suits off a little better if we keep our hands to ourselves and the like... you ever been to a strip club, baby?" she asked him.

Alex reached up and scratched the side of his cheek, looking a little disappointed. "...uh, no. I did get offered a couple of times, but they sound expensive, especially if—"

"This is gonna be a little like those places," Tina told him, interrupting him before he could say anything he might regret. "I promise you'll enjoy it, though, darlin'. Pinkie promise." With that, she extended her hand towards him, pinkie pointed in his direction. He extended his own and they 'shook' on it, and then Tina stood up properly to show off the bikini she'd chosen to wear. Her second choice was another of those that did little to cover up the body, though this one had a particular design to it. Her curves were held tightly by a green fabric, extending to her nipples in a leaf-shape that just about left the nubs covered, though Alex could have sworn he could see them anyway. It was a one-piece, much like the one Tina had been wearing earlier, only once it reached her crotch there had either been no attempt to cover up her private areas, or Tina had pulled the fabric so tight that it couldn't anymore.

The string-like fabric slid between her pussy lips, leaving both of them on display. Clear liquid ran against the fabric, dripping gently onto the floor beneath her. Tina clearly enjoyed showing off her body. She moved one leg upward, setting it on the bench next to Alex, and as she pressed her body forward and her barely covered cunt against his cock, he was reminded that she had only specified that she'd be keeping his hands off him. Her hand moved to the back of the bench and she leaned down to press his face between her tits. They were bigger than Mila's, for sure. He thought that he might get lost between them, until she pulled herself back. His thick cock twitched again, against her, and from the tip rolled a single drop of precum.

The current object of Alex's ever-growing desires turned herself around, and then she pressed her butt to his cock. As his length slid between the cheeks of her ass, that single drop of precum served as lubrication, allowing Tina to glide herself back and forth. Alex was close, so close that he could feel his balls twitching. He was going to cum, and he was going to cum n—

Tina pulled herself away from him as Mila's curtain opened up. The blonde flashed a smirk at Mila before heading back into her changing room. Tina had hardly even gotten a chance to show herself off, but she didn't mind all that much; they had the entire day ahead of them.

The curtain to Tina's changing room closed, and Mila stepped in front of her brother. The outfit she'd chosen was similar to the one she'd worn before — red in colour and a one-piece, though it also resembled the sling swimsuit that Alex had jokingly picked out for her. Very little of her skin was properly covered, with her nipples only just sitting underneath the fabric. It was a sight to behold, for sure. Alex felt his cock thump with arousal. He wasn't going to be getting soft any time soon. The temptation was there for him to just stroke himself to an orgasm and get the torture over and done with, but for all Mila's faults when it came to teasing him, she did always give him an amazing orgasm.

As Mila turned herself around to show off the outfit, the fabric dug deliciously into her gently tanned skin, highlighting just how soft she was. Alex kept his hands to himself, laying his arms across the back of the bench, and as Mila approached him he leaned back to offer her his cock, spreading his knees to give her room to settle between them if she wanted to. Needless to say, Mila didn't feel much like teasing him. She dropped into a squatting position between his legs, and leaned down to press her face against his cock again, as she had earlier. Rather than going down for his balls, though, she instead moved up towards the tip.

Her hand came to wrap around the base of his length, and as she reached the head, she extended her tongue to flick it over the tip, and then back again. Her lips landed upon him, and her tongue slid around the head, moving between a swishing motion around the head as a whole and gently prodding at his slit. Her thumb ran along his length, pushed to the underside, and as had become a stable in their play together she milked his precum into her mouth. The clear fluid began flowing, and Mila was quick to begin lapping at the head. She felt his precum splash against her tongue, the taste just as salty and intense as it always was; how could he get angry at her for teasing him when he tasted this good?

His frustration was beginning to show, though. His hand came to rest against the back of her head, and she pulled herself back from his tip through fear of him just grabbing onto the back of her head and having his way with her. Instead, he ran her tongue down towards the base again, continuing to milk his cock all-the-while. Precum continued to roll down his length, and Mila was there to lick it up. Between his legs, she began to lick and suck at his balls. They felt hot to the touch, and began to gently pulsate against Mila's worshiping mouth.

Alex couldn't take it anymore, but before he could try anything with his sister, the curtain opened again and Tina stepped out of her changing room. "Time to switch," she teased, prompting Mila to move to her feet, and as the blonde approached him Alex felt a wave of relief wash over him. He leaned his head back and let out a heavy sigh, while Mila took a slow walk over to her changing room, her finger working to guide whatever precum had landed against her face into her mouth. She swallowed as she entered the room and closed the curtain behind her.

"That girl is going to be the death of me," Alex muttered, aware that he sounded a little dramatic, but Tina merely laughed softly, reaching down to wrap her hand around his cock.

"Don't you worry, Alex. She does it because she loves you," Tina told him, with a wink. As Alex dipped his head forward again to look at Tina, he found himself doubting that the reason Mila teased him was because she loved him. She definitely did love him, he believed that much, but torture by sexual teasing wasn't a result of that. ...he hoped, anyway. A lifetime of constant teasing didn't sound fun.

Tina didn't tease him. Dressed in her new swimsuit, an american-flag one-piece that was see-through in all the right places, she pulled the fabric tight against herself to show off the outfit's highlights. Her skin could be seen underneath, as well as her nipples and, further down, her pussy. The outfit's shape was actually pretty conservative, and yet it still showed off everything that she had to offer. It was a sight to behold, and Alex couldn't resist the temptation anymore. He reached forward to set his hands against her curves, running his palms from the sides of her breasts down towards her hips, which he then held onto as he pulled her body towards him. His rock hard cock pressed up between them, settling against her stomach. It felt so hot against her, she couldn't resist reaching down to wrap her hand around it. At the same time, she leaned down to kiss him, and then dropped to her knees.

Tina Armstrong was actually about to suck his cock. It was really happening. If he could have told his teenage self about this somehow, he doubted that he would have even believed himself. His hand moved to the back of her head as her mouth settled an inch or so above his prick, and with a hunger he recognised from Mila, Tina opened her mouth, taking the tip of his cock inside. Her lips snapped around his cock and held it in a vice grip, while her hand slid around the base of his prick and began to drift back and forth along the length, slowly at first though she quickly picked up the pace. Her thumb pressed to the underside, and just as Mila had she tried to milk his precum. Taking the tip further into her mouth, she brushed it against the inside of her cheek, a visible bump showing on the outside.

His precum splashed against the inside of her cheek, and she immediately brought her tongue upward to have a taste. Swishing her tongue around the tip of his cock in the process, she prompted Alex to lean his head back and let out a soft grunt of pleasure. Mila's curtain opened, but Tina didn't pull away, and as Mila approached the two of them she dropped to her knees, too. Tina was about to pull off and give Mila an opportunity to taste her brother for herself, but Alex's hands both moved to the back of Tina's head, forcing her mouth down his shaft until she hit the very base. A gagging sound accompanied her arrival at the bottom, and continued as he began to hump against her throat.

"Hey...!" Mila protested, though she was more bothered about the fact that it wasn't her getting throat-fucked than the fact he was throat-fucking Tina in the first place; Mila knew first-hand how pleasurable it was to be taken so forcefully, especially by someone who she trusted. Alex wasn't really listening, and as a result didn't even notice Mila's protests, but Mila seemed to get the wrong impression. "Fine then. Fuck her instead," she told him, before moving to her feet and heading back into the changing room. She slid on the bikini that she'd arrived in, and then headed out of the store.

In the meantime, Alex had picked up the pace, his hands gripping Tina's head so tightly that she wondered whether he would even be able to let go. His cock thumped and thumped against the back of her throat, pushing a little deeper each time; though she was at the base of his cock, apparently, he could go even further, lifting his hips until as much of his rod had been forced into the blonde's tight throat as possible. She was helpless, and so was he, in a way; he was only this wound up because of all the teasing he'd endured. He would never blame Mila if she asked, but he would ask her what she expected.

Relaxing his grip on Tina's head to grab her hair instead, he began to drag her head up and down his shaft, his half-lidded eyes looking down at her with pure arousal flowing through him. Another twitch ran through his cock, and he felt his balls pulsate; he was going to cum soon, and he was going to cum straight down Tina's throat. His biggest idol, who he'd never have dreamed of being able to sleep with before, was about to choke down one of his loads. Fixing his grip on the back of her head again, he let his cock head brush up against the back of her throat a little longer, and as the last of his pre-cum leaked into her, he pushed himself as far down as he would go in one last, desperate, needy thrust.

His head flew back and he let out a loud groan, Tina's name slipping from his lips somewhere within the sea of cries of pleasure. Tina had never been handled so rough before, and though she could have easily pulled away, yet didn't, even as her friend stormed off in anger, her reluctance to do so served as proof to her that she was just as slutty for Alex's cock as Mila was. In reality, she likely wouldn't have been able to pull away from him regardless, the vice grip he had on her far too strong, but she had no way of knowing that seeing as she'd never tried to yank herself away from his cock in the first place.

Her throat felt so full, and within her full throat his cock gave an almighty twitch. Alongside the hard thrust he'd just done and the prolonged moans of pleasure, she knew what was coming. She could have sworn that she heard the cum rushing along the length of his cock, but in any case she certainly felt it, bulging the underside of his cock ever-so-slightly as his seed rushed towards the tip. From there, it blasted straight down her gullet, not even giving her the opportunity to taste it before it disappeared into her stomach to be digested with the rest of her food.

A few spurts fired off that way, feeling heavy as Alex's thick meat pumped them down her throat. He pulled her back eventually, as the fourth burst of cum shot out from the tip of his prick. This time, it hit the back of her throat, and her eyes watered as she attempted not to cough. With his bulbous head inside her mouth, she lifted her hands to hold him in place so that he couldn't pull away further, wanting desperately to taste more of him. The last of his cum — a fifth spurt, followed by a dribble of seed straight into her mouth. She let out a soft moan of pleasure and then ran her hand along his cock, holding him tightly. The last of his cum rolled from the head onto her tongue. She pulled herself back from his cock and then looked up at him, mouth open.

Alex looked down at Tina in turn, shifting his hands from the back of her head to sit by his side again. "That was something else..." he told her, huffing for breath. Despite Tina having been the one with a throat full of cock, Alex felt entirely wiped out, relaxing back against the bench while his cock began to soften. Tina kept one of her hands around the base, and after swishing her tongue around within the seed in her mouth for a little while, she gave a heavy swallow, before letting her other hand slip between her legs. She pulled her swimsuit aside and began to masturbate, pressing her nose to the underside of his cock.

The scent was stronger now than it had been before. Between the sweat he'd gathered walking here and the time he'd been hard as a rock, his cock had gathered a stronger smell — a smell that Tina found she couldn't get enough of. Was this the reason that Mila had fallen in love with her brother's cock in the first place, she wondered? Yet, there were so many things to fall in love with about Alex, especially when it came to sex. She recalled the rush she'd gotten as he throat-fucked her, and began to slide two fingers in and out of herself, whilst moaning shamelessly against his cock.

"Jesus... you're really worked up, huh?" he asked her, sounding a little too condescending for her liking, but she didn't have the willpower to tear herself away from his cock just to tell him off. Her nose pressed to the part where the head of his cock began, along the underside, and she took a deep inhale, before leaning up a little further to press her nose to the tip of his cock. The smell was much stronger here, one of pure masculinity that, before too long, she found herself falling victim to.

Though Alex tried to pull her away, not wanting her to get him hard again, Tina quickly moved back into position, pushing her head down towards the base of his cock. "...I gotta clean you up, darlin'. Can't leave you a mess like this," she told him. He'd seen his cock in worse states — didn't even look that bad, he thought.

"If you wanna clean my cock up, I guess I don't have a problem with you staying down there," he told her. He realised how much control he had. She was lusting after his cock. He had that over her, at least for the time being. His lips curled into a smirk and he thrust his hips forward a little. "...well?" he asked. "Get to it."

That she did. She began to drag her tongue along his cock in long strokes, reaching from the base of his length up towards the tip again. Once she'd spent a few moments with his cock, she moved down to tend to his balls instead, one hand sliding underneath the heavy orbs while she spat on them, and then used her lips to wipe the spit across the wrinkly skin. She was making a complete and utter fool of herself, and she knew it, and yet the boy in front of her almost invited examples of humiliation. She couldn't help but look like a slut in front of him, going as far as to press her nose between his nuts and take a deep whiff of his almost-cleaned scent while she continued to masturbate hard, almost gliding her fingers across her clit by that point.

Every move that she made held the same desperation as earlier, except, somehow, over the last few minutes she'd grown even more needy. Her desire rose, as she sat on the edge of her orgasm, not allowing herself to cum until she had earned it by cleaning him.

Through the haze of arousal and need, she felt Mila slip into her thoughts. She recalled how she had just-about noticed her friend's look of disappointment, followed by her subsequent storming off. Mila had suggested that the one thing that she wouldn't be able to handle was Alex choosing Tina over her, and... well, maybe that's what it had looked like at the time, even if it probably wasn't true. Tina knew that Mila wouldn't be a perfect partner for her brother, but she did deserve respect, and to have her desires fulfilled.

Even with such intelligent thought running through her head, she still couldn't stop herself from dragging his heavy nuts across her own face. As they sat against her eye sockets, she mumbled something against his taint. He urged her to pull back, and then she spoke properly.

"You shouldn't have let Mila storm off the way she did," she told him. Despite the fact that she also felt a little guilty about it, it had been Alex who had taken a hold of the back of her head, and it had been Alex who had held her there. She hadn't tried to escape but she wasn't the one who Mila had been trying to get the attention of; she even pulled back with the intent to give Mila access to him.

"She stormed off...?" Alex asked, a little confused. He glanced around, and noticed that her curtain was wide open. He could vaguely recall her being there at one point... she and Tina stood there together, and it looked like they were about to share him, and then...

As he was in deep thought, Tina continued to worship his cock, dragging her lips and tongue along his length more for her own sake than for his. Despite the seriousness of the conversation, she couldn't pull herself away from his cock. Did that say something about the power of his meat, or about her lust for cock?

"You should really go after her," Tina told him, while she dragged her nose up and down the length of his shaft, breathing in his scent as if she was drunk on it, which given the lustful, slightly-lidded state of her eyes probably wasn't that far from the truth. Trapped beneath her worship, Alex found it hard to pull himself away, but as she reached the tip of his cock and her lips prepared to take him inside again, he knew that if he didn't move himself away now then he wouldn't be able to find the will to. Sliding along the bench, he shifted to his feet, and then pulled his shorts up and stuffed his cock inside.

As Tina moved up to join him, she shook her head and let out a sigh. "...jesus. Sorry, darlin'. Dunno what came over me," she said to him, but he was already on his way towards the door. At that exact moment, a penny had dropped inside his head. He put together what must have happened and rushed off to fix things as fast as he could. He knew about Mila's jealousy, of course; he knew that she was worried about being replaced, and that she had always thought that he held Tina in higher regard. It wasn't true, and he worried that by making the mistake he had, he might have ruined all chances he had of proving to his sister that he cared more about her than he did his idol. Idols, celebrities, all that... they were all temporary — fleeting figures meant to inspire short-term feelings, and though he looked up to Tina in many ways that's all that she was to him.

Mila was more, and he gave himself a mental slap on the wrist for not saying so sooner. A part of him felt as if his feelings would just... come out, so long as he spent enough time around somebody, and putting the effort in to figure out how to say those things was a waste of time. But as he rushed back to the hotel, panting for breath the whole way there, he realised that Mila wasn't a mind reader, nor could she be expected to just know how he was feeling. It went the same in reverse, of course, but she'd basically spelled her feelings out for him, which was far more than he'd done for her. How was she supposed to know that she shouldn't tease him if he gave her exactly what she wanted each time that she did?

He hoped that he wasn't too late, and rushed up the stairs to their room, figuring that they would be faster than the elevator. He rushed to the door, fished his key out of his pocket, slid it into the door and pushed the door open, rushing into the room to look for his sister.


	4. Zack Island Vacation, Part 2

Mila felt the frustration running through her as she laid on her hotel bed, trying to push out the negative emotions she was feeling. She wasn't one for running away from a fight, but seeing her little brother fall for Tina the same way so many other boys did hit her hard, and it struck deep. She felt the same feeling of worthlessness that she always felt whenever Tina one-upped her, though she hadn't felt it since she won the Dead or Alive tournament. Inadequacy flooded back to her all at once, and she couldn't get it to go away; all she could think about was Alex, sat with Tina, getting his love for her sucked out of him by those luscious lips.

She tried to push the thought out by pounding her fist against the bed beside her, but as her fist bounced off the soft mattress she only felt worse. Moving to sit up in the bed, she undid the string on her bikini and let it drop to the floor, stepping out of it to head over towards the shower. Perhaps she'd feel better after washing herself. Her emotions didn't bring her to tears, not because she didn't care but because she tended to avoid crying where she could. She slumped against the wall of the shower as the water ran over her and let out repeated sighs of frustration. Why had she been so stupid as to bring Alex here in the first place? Tina had a tendency to steal the attention of whoever they were with, even if only by accident.

She felt a little better after the shower. Her head didn't feel as heavy and she felt clean, which was better than the sweaty state she'd been in before. Closing the bathroom door behind her, she padded over towards the bed again with a towel wrapped around her body, pausing to appreciate herself in the mirror. There was nothing wrong with her. Well, not any more than the average person. Even wet, her hair still looked cute, and her body was frankly quite gifted; her parents had cooked up something special with her. It was as she glanced at herself in the mirror that she heard the door to her and Alex's shared room open, and then close. Alex came dashing around the corner, looking as if he'd been in a rush.

Panting for breath, he tried to speak for a few moments only to give up and lean back against the wall behind him. Despite all the work that he and Mila had been doing to improve his physical condition, he still had improvements to make. The negative emotions Mila had previously been feeling came flooding back to her once she saw her brother, and with a dismissive glance she crossed her arms, waiting for him to explain himself.

"I'm sorr—" he began, before realising that he was too out of breath to talk. Mila shook her head with a sigh and walked over to him, helping him over to the bed, where she sat him down. Against her better judgement, she took a seat beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. For the first time since the two of them had begun fooling around, he didn't feel at all excited by his sister's naked body. He was too distracted by the explanation he so desperately wanted to give.

After taking a few moments to collect himself, he let out a sigh, and then tried again. "I'm sorry. I got a little carried away there," he told her.

She waited a moment to see whether he'd say anything else, but when he didn't, she spoke up. "Yeah. No kidding. I get it. Tina's hotter than me," she replied, letting the venom in her tone sink in as deep as it wanted to; she didn't care much for censoring herself at that moment.

"No, it's not like that," Alex interjected immediately, sitting himself up as he cast a glance over at his sister. "I mean, yeah, on an objective scale she probably is, but I don't care about that. I find you way nicer than I do her, she's just... well, it's complicated, y'know? I spent all of my teenage years lusting after her. It's not like I could do that with you, could I? You were my sister, it's only once I grew up that I realised how hot you were. Bottom line is, I'd way prefer to be having sex with you, it's just—"

"That's the problem," Mila muttered, prompting her brother to shut up for the moment. "It's not just about sex for me, Alex. I love you. The same way I would a boyfriend, or a— well, whatever comes after that." She had to stop herself from saying the word 'husband'. Even if a part of her wanted that, there was no way that they would be able to go through with such a thing. She felt a flush of embarrassment wash over her face as her brother looked her over. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. She tried her best to keep her frustration at the front of her expression, but she visibly softened as she glanced away from Alex to let herself recover for a moment.

"Right..." Alex said, his tone making it sound as if he didn't understand what she was saying. Mila got halfway to giving up before his hand placed against the outside of her thigh, a move less sexual than the inside of her thigh but still intimate. Alex had intended for that to come across, and he reached over with his other hand to turn Mila's face towards him again, holding her by the chin, the way he'd seen so many romantic movie leads do it. "It's not like I don't feel that way about you, too," he told her. He would have thought that his feelings were obvious, and he was a little confused that they weren't, but he didn't mention that part.

"But if that's the way you feel about me then how could you... how could you choose Tina over me? Lose control with her like that? I don't get it. I don't think I could ever do that to you. You're the one that I want." She let her heart speak before she even took time to check whether her actions were entirely consistent, and it was true that she had spent some time alone with Tina enjoying each other's company a little more than normal friends would, but Alex meant more to her than that. She would always choose him, she was sure. Her hand came to rest atop his, though she didn't move his hand from her outer thigh. Rather, she slid it a little further over, towards the inside; her eyes crossed his again, and her lips parted slightly as she felt a previously ignored arousal building within herself.

"You're the only one I feel so strongly about," Alex replied. "I don't know how much that's worth to you. I don't know whether it means that I feel about you the same way that you feel about me, but I wouldn't have run all the way to Tina's room to apologise to her. She's sexy, and she'll always be able to get my dick hard, but she's not you. I don't feel warm when I'm with her, I just feel horny. I got the impression that you felt the same way. I don't... I don't know why I lost control with her. I guess I was just worked up, but it won't happen again." As he squeezed the inside of his sister's thigh, Alex gave an affirmative nod, and his eyes held a sincere look within them. Mila knew that he was being honest with her, but whether he could hold up to those words or not remained to be seen.

Mila glanced away from him for a moment, wanting to build herself back up again before she responded to him. He had a way with his words, that was for sure. Her heart was beating fast, but it wasn't from the arousal, and it wasn't from the anger she'd previously been feeling. She still felt a little betrayed, but she understood that she meant more to her brother than Tina did. She entwined her fingers with his as both hands laid atop her thigh, and as she reached up with her other hand to pull her towel open, she held a gaze with her brother.

Though his eyes dropped for a brief moment to gaze upon his sister's exposed tits, he glanced back up soon after to look back into Mila's eyes. He held that gaze as she shifted his hand higher, moving his fingers along the inside of her thigh. She moved just slightly to allow herself to discard the towel entirely, and then pressed her brother's hand higher, until he could press his fingers against her waiting slit.

For a moment, he paused, and worked his fingers around in the slight tinge of pubic hair that sat above her pussy. He moved two of the digits against her in a figure of eight, making the skin beneath her pubic hair feel a little sensitive, and then he dropped his fingers lower. He continued holding the gaze with Mila when his fingers finally pressed against her exposed twat. He ran both fingers down the length of her lips, only slightly pushing between them, and once he reached the halfway point he parted the labia a little to expose the pink flesh beneath.

Mila parted her thighs some to give him better access, and Alex finally broke their shared gaze. Before he moved on, she made sure to lean forward and capture a kiss from him, knowing that it would be the last time that they could kiss for at least a few minutes. He returned the kiss, and then moved down, onto the floor before her. He moved between her parted thighs and settled in place, shifting his hand back from her pussy for the moment. He ran both of his hands along the outsides of her thighs, tracing his fingertips against her naked skin in an attempt to build her anticipation. She leaned back a little and reached her hand up in preparation to silence herself, but for the time being all she did with that hand was slip a finger between her teeth, biting gently against it as her eyes followed the top of her brother's head, sinking between her parted thighs.

He leaned himself forward to come face-to-face with her twat. His hands ran around to the inside of her thighs, and then moved over to make contact with her pussy again. As he gazed upon her, he used his fingers to once again part her pretty lips, exposing the pink underneath. He ran one of his fingers down the length of her labia and then pushed the finger inside her, listening closely for the inevitable sound of pleasure that left her pursed lips while she glanced down at him with the same need he had. She brought her hand over to the back of his head, and then held him in place, making sure that he couldn't pull away from her.

He had only one option, and that was to move further forward, closing the distance between his mouth and her cunt. She couldn't wait for him to make contact, and even glanced away once he got close so that she could surprise herself with the feeling. There was a moment of desperate anticipation as she waited for his lips to press against her core. As such, when he finally closed the distance between them, aiming his lips for her clit, she was sensitive enough for a low moan to slip from her. He didn't go easy, either. After pressing pursed lips against the half-exposed nub, he ran his fingers up higher to spread her labia apart, and then pressed a harder kiss against her, making sure to suckle gently as he did.

Focused as he was on giving his sister an ultimate pleasure, he didn't want her to finish too soon. His fingers dropped once more and he pulled his mouth away from her, just far enough to be able to look down at his fingers and see what he was doing. He had one digit inside her, all the way to the last knuckle, and while switching his eyes between the action and her face, he began wiggling the finger back and forth to see what her reaction would be. She lifted both of her hands up towards her face and let out another soft moan of pleasure, though this second was far lighter than the first had been. She clenched herself around him, though he was unsure if that was intentional or not. He couldn't help but smirk, and then, without any warning, he drew the finger back towards the entrance and plunged a second in alongside the first.

She didn't have much of a reaction to that, but he wasn't deterred by her silence. Rather, he tried his best to get a reaction out of her. With both fingers deep inside her, he curled them upward and began to run the digits against the inside walls of her twat. She continued to tighten around him, and as her hands dropped from her face she moaned again, ending her moan with a short giggle as she moved her hand down against the back of his head again. "You really know how to drive me crazy, you know that?" she asked, as if he needed to answer. He hid the smirk on his face by bringing his head back down to her twat, where his open mouth began to lap at her exposed clit. Further pleasure had the clit slip from its hood entirely, and it responded in kind to the movements of his tongue, twitching every now and again while he tried to overstimulate his sister.

"You... ahhhh..." she continued to moan, laying her head back against the bed beneath her. Her legs moved up to lay against his shoulders, and while she took a firmer grip against the back of his head she pushed him in further, practically planting her puffy pussy against his lips with no means of escape; lucky for her, and for him, he didn't want to escape. He worked his two fingers against her in a steady rhythm, rocking them back and forth while they continued to curl up against the upper wall of her twat. His lips surrounded her clit and, after teasing as if he was going to suckle on it, he instead peppered kisses around it, before lapping once more at it directly. Coated in his saliva and her juices, her entire pussy was wet and dripping, leaving the bed beneath her a mess even before her orgasm had begun.

It didn't take long from there, however. The thumping of her clit continued right up until the moment that Alex took it into his mouth. Once he had the nub inside, along with its hood and some of the surrounding flesh, he suckled hard, even flicking his tongue against it from within his mouth. Mila couldn't take anymore. After throwing her head back against the bed again, she thrust her hip upwards against him. He chased her with both his mouth and his fingers and then, with their combined overwhelming, brought his sister to the orgasm she had been on the edge of.

Her cunt thumped against his mouth and convulsed around his fingers. Her clit slipped free from his mouth on the cusp of another thrust upward, though her cunt was clamped too tightly around his fingers for them to do the same. From her urethra burst forth a spritz of liquid, splattering down her brother's arm before gushing free to roll down onto the bed beneath her; the sheets, already a mess, couldn't have gotten any worse anyway. His name left her mouth alongside a moan, and she kept moaning it until she couldn't anymore, needing to catch her breath. She collapsed onto the bed with a post-orgasm sweat, and pulled herself away from her brother before he could tease her further.

He didn't give her any time to recover. Moving up onto the bed with her, he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her into a tight cuddle, the erection in his pants pressing up against her back, though he did his best to keep it subtle. He reached over to pull some of her hair out of her face, and then planted a sloppy kiss against her cheek. "Don't get the wrong idea, I'm not trying to make up for all that stuff before... well, I am, but this isn't the way I'm gonna go about it. I just wanted to see you like that. I care about your pleasure, well... a hell of a lot more than I do anyone else's." He tightened his grip on her, holding her just beneath the tits, and in her overstimulated state all Mila could do was reach behind herself to give him an affirmative pat on the hip.

"Thanks, Alex." It was clear that there would be more to talk about in the future, but for the time being Mila seemed content. ...though that didn't last very long. As she recovered from her incestuous orgasm, she rolled over to face her brother, giving him a wicked smile and a kiss on the nose.

"I want something that Tina can't have," she told him, simply, and though Alex wasn't immediately sure what she could be talking about, after she rolled herself over onto her stomach and reached back to spread open her ass, his curiosity set in and he sat himself up. She followed him with her gaze right up until the moment he moved out of her view, and then she opted to simply show him what she was referring to rather than keep him guessing. As she held the cheeks of her ass apart, a single finger slid between them to press against the puckered hole between; she had some experience there, and was feeling pretty fearless as far as the pain went. Nonetheless, he met her proposition with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not like Tina and us can't—" he began, but Mila turned herself over and hushed him with a finger against his lips.

"I want you to go hard with me. So hard it hurts. So hard I have to try my hardest not to give up and tap out." She paused, and then she bit her lip. "Do you think you can do that for me?" She asked the question already knowing that he would be more than willing to fuck her ass, the only part she wasn't sure about was whether he'd have it in him to give it to her as hard as she wanted. Before he could even give her an answer, she pulled her finger from his lips and leaned in to kiss him deeply, silencing any response he might have had.

There were no doubts in his mind that his sister could take it, and if a rough fucking was what Mila needed to get all of her stresses out, then he'd be able to provide that for her. His hands moved down to settle against her hips, and though he cradled her in his grip for a while, he eventually moved his hand backward to remove his own clothes, dropping them beside the bed. His hands ran along her body again, moving slowly along her sides until he reached her breasts. He didn't want to tease her too much, as she'd had an orgasm not long before, but he couldn't resist spending some time running his hands against the flesh of her tits.

"You really like those, huh..." she mumbled, keeping her voice low.

"I love everything about you," he replied, glancing up at her face for a moment before he allowed a smirk to tug at the corners of his lips. He then leaned forward, capturing her lips against his own for another kiss, which he held for longer than she had the previous one. He ran his hands further up until he reached her shoulders, and then pushed her down against the bed, laying her on her back so that he could get to work.

Her entire body felt sensitive, and she was careful not to tease herself just as he had been considerate of the same. He moved himself down the length of her body again, and she watched him closely, subconsciously biting her lip while she moved her hips upward and spread her legs wide around his form, giving him ample access to her behind as he wanted.

The puckered hole sat before him, tight as he had been expecting. Even as his finger approached, Mila tensed herself up and her asshole visibly twitched. Alex glanced up at her with a smirk only to notice that she wasn't looking back at him, instead directing her gaze up towards the ceiling, as if trying to distance herself somewhat. He slipped his thumb along her crack until it reached her butthole, and then waggled his thumb back and forth to tease her a little, testing whether he would be able to slip inside using the lubrication of her cunt alone.

Though he could get his thumb inside her a little, he thought it better to be safe than sorry, and so he pulled his finger back and glanced up at her. "Do you, uh... have anything we can use to lube you up a little? I don't wanna—"

"I told you that I wanted you to go hard," she told him, glancing down towards him with another smirk on her face. "I meant it. Don't worry if you have to push, just do it. I can take it." There was a conviction in her eyes that he recongised. He didn't ask again. As he pushed harder, he slipped the first part of his thumb inside, all the way to the first knuckle. Mila took a couple of moments to get used to the feeling of something being inside her ass again, though she knew that she probably wouldn't get many such moments as their play continued. It felt weird, but given the experience she had with Tina, she managed to move herself past the awkward feeling pretty quickly.

She tightened her behind around his finger intentionally, and then gave another teasing grin as he looked up at her. "I think I can take the whole thumb," she told him, and before even a moment had passed he pushed the whole thing inside. The lubrication from her earlier orgasm, some of her juice having slid down her crack, provided an ease for some of the pain she felt, but having his entire thumb inside still hurt. It was a good hurt. It was a fun hurt. She wiggled her bottom against his finger with a grin on her face, and then humped herself against his hand. She didn't say anything, but her actions told him that she wanted more.

As he pulled his thumb out of her, she raised her eyebrow as if to ask whether he was finished, but that was far from the case. He slid two fingers — his index and middle — up against her behind, and then pushed in with the both of them. Owing to her earlier words, he went in hard, and pushed them as deep as they could go. On the first pump, he barely managed to get his fingers halfway into her tight behind, but the second got him deeper, and the third deeper still, and by the time he'd worked himself into a slow ass-fucking rhythm with his fingers he was already as deep as he could get them, her ring stretching around his fingers as her ass accommodated the odd intrusion.

Part of her wondered whether he was going to rim her before trying to fuck her ass, but she didn't say anything to him about it; keeping herself on her toes was one of the ways she found enjoyment in life. She moved her legs around his body and tried to pull him closer, wanting his fingers deeper inside her despite the fact that they were as deep as they could possibly go. She was about to ask him for more when, seemingly, he read her mind and pushed a third finger in alongside the first two. She stretched to accomodate his digits once again, and though the weird feeling only got stronger as her ass was pushed to its absolute limit, she didn't give in.

He pulled all three fingers out at once, and, after checking to see whether they were clean, ran them along Mila's body before pressing them against her closed lips. She hadn't been expecting that. She eyed the fingers before her for a moment, and then shifted her gaze to her brother; the tone in his gaze was far different now, more dominant than it had been before. She felt compelled to take the fingers into her mouth. No, it was more than that. She wanted to. Parting her lips, she took the digits inside her mouth and accepted the taste of her own ass, working her tongue between his fingers as she washed them of the odd flavour. It wasn't entirely bad, certainly not as bad as she had been expecting, but the only reason she would ever degrade herself as much as that was to impress Alex.

And impress Alex she did. As he watched his sister suck the taste of her own ass from his fingers, she looked up at him with a gaze opposite in tone to his own. Holding a certain submissiveness to them, her eyes were opened further than usual, and the way she worked her lips back and forth along his digits was as sensual as it was devoted. Finally, she pulled back and smacked her lips, before reaching over to wipe some of the saliva from her chin. After pushing it back into her mouth, she swallowed, and it was at that moment that she felt her brother's hard shaft press against her, poking against her thigh as if it had been nearby for a while, just waiting for something to fuel his arousal.

With that, he moved his hands underneath her thighs and lifted them upward, before taking his place between them. She laid them over his shoulders and then reached up with her hands to run her palms over his chest, taking the time to appreciate his tone. She could never believe just how far he'd come. The same young boy who had looked up at her at the age of twelve, his adult teeth still growing in, and told her that she would always be his favourite was now a man, and he was a hell of a great-looking one at that. She felt her face be consumed by another blush, and then leaned up to press a kiss to his lips.

"Fuck my ass good, Alex," she told him, and then laid back against the bed again, with her brother determined to do exactly that. Reaching down with his hand, he aligned his cock up with her asshole. He had to be careful not to let his length slip higher, but with some determination and careful aiming he managed to align himself properly, and then with a forceful push, he slid his cock inside her ass. She tightened around him immediately. Even with only the head inside, it was the biggest thing she'd ever taken up there. Her face contorted into one of pain, but then shifted quickly into mere discomfort; she didn't pull away from him, and he didn't pull out of her. He gave her some time to grow accustomed to the feeling, though it wasn't very long, and then he pushed her legs backward against her body, taking his place atop her.

Even with only the head of his cock inside, he had a good enough handle on himself and his rhythm to be able to keep himself inside her as he began to move his hips. He had to pause pretty often to let himself get used to how tight she felt around him, but he always moved back into his rhythm, humping forward slowly as his cock sank further and further into her.

For their first time doing anal, it felt entirely as intimate as Mila had expected it to. She had to lean up between her own legs to kiss him but she was more than limber enough to be able to. Her arms moved up to wrap first around her own legs, and then around his neck when he leaned down far enough. She lamented the fact that she couldn't wrap her legs around him, too, but with his arms wrapped around her body in turn she felt close enough to him that she managed to do without. For Mila, it was the most intense sex they'd ever had, and while that title went to the times she'd teased him for Alex, he still felt the intensity; she shared it in every kiss and every touch against his skin, her fingertips passing fire onto him.

When he finally managed to reach the base, his cock entirely inside her ass, he pulled himself back, sitting up to gaze down at the sight of her butt wrapped around his cock. He must have been at least an inch and a half wide, so it was impressive that she could take him with such ease. Though the look on her face was relatively calm, Mila didn't feel as if it had been easy. She rocked herself against him nonetheless because she got off on the mixture of pain and pleasure, but there was a fair amount of pain in the mix for sure.

It was as he sat on his hind legs, her legs laid over his shoulders, that he began to give her what she had asked him for in the first place. He pulled out of her only briefly to pull her butt up onto his legs, and then pushed himself back inside. With a better angle to work from, he was able to pick up his pace a little, working into a faster rhythm that had his hips slapping against her ass each time he pushed himself inside. Her reaction was immediate, a string of moans that didn't waver and didn't stop, even though each thrust took Mila by surprise. She wasn't given time to get used to the force this time, rather, she had to get used to the sudden, swift intrusions simply from their repeated nature.

She felt his balls smack against her each time he thrust himself inside, feeling full each time they did. What she wouldn't give for a better control of herself so that she could reach down and fondle them while he fucked her, but she held a restraint on herself, focusing on the pleasure. And the pleasure was definitely there. As painful as it was to have him take her ass as roughly as he could with very little lubrication, it also felt amazing to have him use her so hard and rough. Each thrust sent vibrations of pleasure throughout her body that didn't allow her to rest. Each hump brought a moan, and at least half of the moans held his name.

"Yeah, oh god, Alex, please, fuck my ass harder," was what her sentences sounded like, whenever she could actually string one together. Suffice it to say, each of these fuelled Alex's ego even further, and he put his all into how hard he was fucking her. He went hard, as hard as he could, and he didn't pause, he didn't stop, not even when his legs began to ache from the constant movement. His own orgasm was on the horizon, right as Mila was on the cusp of hers, and as she yanked him down against her again, her body's flexibility allowing her legs to bend backward as he leaned forward, she pressed her lips to his and kissed him deeply — the orgasm was going to take her breath away regardless.

It was Alex that reached his orgasm first, the tightening of her ass after a particularly rough thrust tipping him over the edge. He didn't dare try to hump against her while his orgasm coursed through him, so as it arrived he gave one final thrust into her ass, bottoming out within her, and then held himself in place, what little movement there was being the result of his cock's twitches and throbs within the tight confines of her perfect ass. Anal wasn't the most fun he'd had while having sex with his sister, but it was certainly up there, and for all Mila's doubts about whether he would have preferred to spend his time with Tina, there was nobody else on the planet that Alex would have rather shared such an intense experience with than his sister.

Her orgasm came as his began, the first rope of hot cum against the inside of her gut running through her like hot lava. She couldn't have stopped the resulting pleasure even if she had wanted to, becoming as much a slave to the pleasure as he was. She felt his balls thump against her behind while his cock pumped a second rope of cum inside her, and with that her mind was gone. She yanked herself away from the kiss to throw her head backwards, and though she might have moaned his name if she could, she couldn't so much as utter a single word above the nonsensical moans.

She tried to thrust up against him but beneath his body all she could do was roll her hips, and that movement from her seemed to set off his over-sensitivity, because he began moaning out just as she had been. Soon after, they both succumbed to the numbness of such an intense climax, and all there was left was for Alex's cock to finish pumping cum into his sister's ass.

Once the orgasm faded, he sat himself up again. After looking down to see his softening cock trapped inside Mila's behind, he pulled himself out. Her asshole was partially red, owing to how hard he'd been fucking her, but there was a dumb smile on Mila's face even in her dazed state. As her asshole gaped slightly, his cum began to seep from her, spilling down onto the bed below her as Alex pulled himself away and shifted up, along the length of her body.

Seeing him move like that, she knew exactly what he was about to ask her to do, but there was no complaint from her to be found. As his flaccid cock laid against her lips, she took it into her mouth. It was clean, just as his fingers had been, but it nonetheless tasted like a mix of the taste she'd had before, his cum and her juices, more of which had flowed down onto his cock during her orgasm. She felt exhausted, but still she pushed herself to perform such a degrading task for her brother. Worship in her eyes while love sat in her heart, she worked her mouth along his length from underneath and used her tongue to clean whatever her lips couldn't reach.

By the time she was finished, his cock wasn't soft anymore, but she didn't plan to blow him to completion. Her last revenge came in the form of her hands slipping between her legs. She dipped two fingers into her own ass and scooped up some of his cum. As she brought the cum-coated fingers to her lips, she locked eyes with him, and then had him watch as she licked them clean, before laying her head back against the bed and letting out a heavy sigh. All of the exhaustion from the last few hours' action hit her at once, and as she sprawled out on the bed, freshly-fucked and smelling like sex, she felt her eyes close against her will.

Alex slipped into bed beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to keep her comfortable. Unable to hold herself back from some enjoyable cuddles, especially considering that they wouldn't be able to share a bed without question back at home, she slid herself across the bed and laid herself against him, settling her head against his shoulder while one of her hands moved to his chest, balling itself into a fist before resting against him. Alex's hand came down to rest against her wrist, and as the arm around her shoulder dropped to instead settle against the small of her back, just above where her butt began, sleep consumed the both of them.

Mila was the first to wake up. She rolled over onto her other side and let out a yawn, having to remind herself briefly where she was. As she moved to sit up in the bed, she glanced over at Alex sleeping beside her. He warmed her heart. Reaching over, she ran her palm across his cheek for a moment, before she felt a pang of pain in her ass and was reminded about the fun they'd had the previous evening. What time was it, anyway? The clock beside their hotel bed told her that it was early morning. She held back her surprise and kept quiet so as to not wake Alex, though as she climbed over him to get down onto the floor and head towards the bathroom she ended up waking him anyway.

"Morning," he mumbled, sounding tired.

"Good morning," Mila replied, pausing as she stood to look back at him and flash a small smile. Whatever God was responsible for her developing such strong feelings for her own flesh and blood better not have any reservations about the result. She had no intentions to apologise for her deeply held romantic feelings once she got to wherever the dead go. With that, she began pacing over towards the bathroom.

Her ass hurt about as much as she had been expecting it to, but it wasn't so bad that she couldn't walk. She padded over to the shower and headed in to take another one, pausing at the door for only a moment to gesture back at Alex, prompting him to rush over towards the shower with her. As the door closed behind them, the shower turned on and the two of them stepped inside, the warmth of the water running over them whilst the warmth of their love had them holding each other in their arms.

"We need to figure out what to do about Tina," Mila mumbled, before pulling herself back from Alex's body to look him in the eye. He pulled the both of them out from underneath the running water so that they could look at each other properly, and reached over to grab a travel-sized bottle of shower gel to begin cleaning his sister.

"I kinda figured that you might have just wanted to... I dunno... leave her out of things? You seemed really torn up about what she and I had been up to," Alex told her, as he began to run his hands over her stomach, taking care not to apply too much pressure to her slightly bruised body as he rubbed the gel into her skin.

"Nah, I don't think so," she replied. "I still like her a lot, and me and her did fool around a little... just, y'know, I never chose her over you. I get that it's kinda muddy. I'm surprised, but glad, that you're being so... mature about all of this," she told him. Alex had been a little bothered by the hypocrisy, and had been planning to bring it up whenever the moment seemed right, but he cared more about his sister than he did some childish disagreement over whether he had taken things too far. If she thought he had, then he had. He was okay with that. He stopped rubbing the gel into her front and turned her around, grabbing himself a cheeky handful of her tits before he resumed rubbing the shower gel into her body.

"I love you, you know that. I'm serious about us, too. I don't want us to..." He stopped himself short of saying 'break up,' because he wasn't sure how such a concept would work with them living in the same house. "I don't want us to stop what we're doing. Especially not over Tina." Mila leaned back against her brother, and, with nowhere else to put his hands, he began cleaning her sides, running his palms up and down her soft skin. He moved onto her arms afterwards, running down the length of them with each of his hands at the same time. When he reached hers, he pressed his palms against the backs of her hands and entwined their fingers, laying his head against the back of hers.

"But you still wanna fuck her, right?" Mila asked.

"Of course," Alex responded, seeing no reason to lie to Mila. It wasn't as if he was going to try to have sex with Tina, especially not if Mila didn't want him to.

"Me too," Mila replied, and laid still against him for a moment before speaking up again. "What if we were to... continue things with Tina? We clearly both have an interest in her, and... well, I think the three of us can work quite well together, I just don't want to have to fight with her over you."

"What are you saying, exactly?" Alex asked Mila, his hands moving down again to wrap around her body.

"I dunno. We obviously have more of a... romantic thing going, right? It'd be nice if we could figure something else out with her, where I don't have to worry about her taking you away and making her your own, but we both still get to enjoy her company in the bedroom." Alex wasn't sure how he felt about being considered so easily persuaded to leave the girl he loved, but he held his tongue on that point, and instead leaned his head against Mila's, nodding gently against the back of her head.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me... did you have a plan in mind, or...? I dunno how willing Tina would be to just kinda... join in with the sexy stuff," Alex replied.

"I think you'd be surprised. Tina has always had something of a submissive streak... at least in the bedroom," Mila said. She had a couple of stories that she could tell about times she'd almost caught Tina in the act with other guys, but she kept those to herself. She turned herself around to face Alex again and began to soap up his body, returning the favour for the work he'd done earlier.

"Huh. I wouldn't have guessed," Alex remarked, though as he thought about it, Tina being something of a submissive did make a lot of sense given the way that she'd turned into putty once he'd slid his hand against the back of her head. He recalled how hard he'd throat-fucked her... had she wanted him to stop that entire time, but been too much of a submissive to stop him? No, no chance. If she wanted him to stop, she would have stopped him. More likely was that her submissive nature had her enjoy being used the way that he had used her. He felt his cock begin to harden, pressing up against his sister's stomach while she washed him.

Mila's lips curled into a grin, and whilst Alex leaned back against the shower wall she sunk down onto her knees...

They got out of the shower quarter of an hour later, clean and ready to get on with the rest of their day. They had briefly discussed a plan to surprise Tina while she was at the beach, but Alex agreed that he would do most of the legwork. If Mila's hunch as to Tina's submissive nature was right, then he would have nothing to worry about. While Mila donned a black and red bikini whilst they left their hotel room, Alex had switched up with some white shorts that he hoped would make the baking hot sun a little less frustrating to deal with. They headed over towards the pool right away, eager to find out whether they would be able to include Tina in on their fun on a more permanent basis.

It was every bit as hot as Alex had expected. He was already sweating by the time they reached the pool. Reaching his hand up to shield his eyes from the sun, he looked around the pool for the familiar blonde bombshell. Laid on one of the loungers, an American flag-style towel underneath her, Tina was sunbathing. Alex didn't stop to look at the collection of other sexy girls on his way over towards Tina, surprising both Mila and himself. While his sister took a step back to watch from afar, Alex approached Tina.

As she laid faced down, she didn't even have the opportunity to hear him approaching. He was fast, careful and on her in seconds, sitting atop the backs of her legs. His hands dropped to set against her behind, grabbing a handful of each cheek without any regard for whether anybody was watching them or not. If Tina had been bothered by his entrance, she didn't show it. After turning her head to look back at him, she found herself smirking, and then reached a hand back pat his outer thigh.

"Mornin', y'all," she spoke, gesturing for him to lift himself up a little so that she could roll onto her back. As he did, she glanced up at him through darkened sunglasses, looking around for Mila. "Or... just Alex? Where's yer sis?" she asked.

Alex wasn't actually sure where Mila was. She had mentioned that she'd let him take the lead, but hadn't commented much as to what she'd be doing. He glanced around himself, gave a half-hearted attempt to spot his sister amongst the sea of sexy babes and out-of-their-depth men, before looking back to Tina with a shrug. "Dunno. Guess it's just you and me," he told her, with a small smirk. While the poolside lounging area wasn't densely packed with people, it wasn't so empty that they could get away with fooling around... or so Tina would have thought, anyway.

The smirk he held told her that he had every intention of fooling around, and she had to pause for a moment to make sure that she had it within herself to stop him. Even the small amount of contact they had at that moment was already setting off feelings inside her; she could feel the arousal from the previous evening flowing back into her... ah! The previous evening! Had he and Mila made up...? Grabbing onto the distraction for dear life, Tina glanced up at him. "So, uh... what happened between you an' Mila? Did you manage to get everything sorted?" She suddenly became aware of how hoarse her own voice sounded. He had really done a number on her the day before. She was no stranger to her own submissive nature, and so it wasn't a surprise to her that such an obvious reminder of his dominance would only further fuel her guilty arousal.

"Yeah, we're good. We both explained ourselves and we came to an agreement as to how we should proceed..." he told her, keeping his answer as vague as he could as to what his intentions for her were. His response pulled her away from her arousal for a moment, and she nodded in response.

"That's good! I'm glad y'all're... uh... y'all..." She stopped speaking mid-sentence, having glanced down towards Alex's crotch. Despite their public setting, he was every bit as hard as he had been the previous evening. Though a worry for Mila remained at the forefront of her mind, she had faith that if he was out here, sat atop her body, then he had already come to some agreement or another with Mila, and that it would be theoretically fine for her to whip his cock out and start playing with it, but they were still in public. She glanced up at him again and gulped audibly, her mouth feeling ever so dry for a lack of Alex's cock inside it.

He shuffled forward along her body, settling himself at the base of her stomach rather than on her legs. She followed him with her gaze, dropping her head lower, feeling so helpless despite the power she objectively held. Her lips parted slightly as she glanced at his cock again, sure that it was stretching his shorts so much that the top of the shaft could be seen, but with the glare of the sun in her eyes she couldn't be sure.

"We shouldn't be— I mean, we're— there're people around," she muttered, not taking her eyes off the bulge in his pants throughout the entire time that she spoke.

"Don't worry about it. We're not doing anything wrong. I'm just helping you apply some lotion, right?" he asked, putting on the best innocent tone of voice that he could manage. Reaching into his trunks, he looked both ways before pulling out his cock. A deft hand ran along his shaft and with it he squeezed out a healthy amount of precum onto his own palm, before stuffing his length back into his trunks again. He couldn't hide the smirk on his face as he looked down at her, and he made no attempt to, though her eyes weren't on him anyway.

She glanced between his cock and the precum in his hand, and was about to open her mouth to speak again when she felt a hand that definitely wasn't Alex's press against the back of her head. She glanced up to see Mila staring down at her, a smile on her face. If she had Mila's permission, then it was probably okay to let Alex do whatever he wanted, but she couldn't shake the feeling that they were probably going to get caught.

While Alex reached over with one palm to pull the string of her bikini aside, he placed the other palm down against her skin. Feeling the warmth of his precum against her almost made her cum on the spot, especially with the weight of his body sat so close to her aching cunt, but she managed to keep herself in control, her eyes watching the movements of his hand closely. Her hand raised up and she went to cover her mouth, but stopped just short of doing so and instead sat one finger between her teeth while she watched him begin to rub the precum into her skin.

"Make sure you get the lotion in there good," Mila commented, apparently playing along with whatever game Alex had been playing. "You don't want her to get any sunburns, do you?" Alex glanced up at her and shook his head in response, pulling back the fabric of Tina's bikini to slide some of the precum up against her breast itself. Big as they were, they had barely been able to fit into the bikini in the first place, and all of Alex's messing put Tina's bikini top at serious risk of just popping open. She could feel the string tensing, as if about to unravel, but it didn't, at least for the time being. In his free hand, Alex groped her breast gently, his focus entirely on her, as opposed to the more pressing issue of whether they were about to be caught or not.

As it stood, her nipple was on display, and with one precum-coated finger he began to circle it, before pressing hard against it with his palm. As he ran the palm in circles, he held a gaze with her, another teasing smirk tugging at his lips. Before either of them knew it, the precum he'd gathered in his palm was completely rubbed into her skin, and he would have to get more in order to continue. As much as Tina knew that they should stop, she wanted him to keep going.

"Hmm..." Alex mumbled, distracted. "It seems I've run out. Do you wanna help me get some more?" he asked, before reaching down to pull his cock out of his trunks once again. He held himself at the base, but made no further attempt to move his hands; the implication was clear to all three of them, he wanted Tina to be the one to milk his precum this time. Tina gave a brief glance up towards Mila, who looked excited, and decided to go ahead with it. What's the worst that could happen? Except, you know, being arrested by whatever police force operated on Zack Island.

The reality of the situation wasn't anywhere near as dire as Tina had convinced herself. Though there were others around them, none were likely to catch what was happening. Tina didn't make a move at first, frozen in place, and so Alex laid his cock down between her breasts, a ball of precum beginning to form at the tip. Hot against her skin, his shaft even began to pulsate gently. She reached down with her hands immediately to lift the shaft up a little, a final glance making sure that nobody was watching them.

As she stroked him from the base to the tip, she moved his hand up to settle underneath the head. After ensuring that his palm was in position to catch any precum that she successfully milked, she continued moving her hand. The first two strokes were done in a kind-of daydream, her thoughts occupied entirely by the hefty shaft, but when she came to her third stroke she made sure to apply herself properly. Her thumb pressed to the underside and ran along the softest part of his shaft, applying pressure all the way up to milk as much precum from him as possible. As a result, that blob at the head turned into a constant dribble, drop after drop of precum falling steadily from the head of his cock onto his hand.

She wasn't finished with just one load, either. After moving her hand down to the base again, she held him tightly there with one hand while the other jerked him off at a fast, even pace. After feeling him grow harder in her unrelenting grip, she repeated her earlier motion, running her thumb along the underside of the shaft. More precum joined what was there already, and with a healthy amount coating his palm, Alex pulled his trunks back over his shaft again.

To Tina's dismay, the shaft seemed to disappear entirely once he had it back in his shorts. It must have slipped down one of the legs or something, but she couldn't see it from the angle she was at. She glanced up at his face again just in time to catch another smirk, and then with a delicate tug Alex pulled her bikini top open, exposing her tits. Her delicious, over-sized mounds spilled out from their confinement, collapsing against her body in a jiggle of flesh that had both Mila and Alex biting their lips. Another worried glance from Tina followed, but Alex didn't seem too bothered about the prospect of being caught.

It was as Alex returned to his odd interpretation of applying lotion that Tina's attention turned back to Mila. The redhead had been stroking the hair of her friend the entire time, perhaps trying to comfort her while Alex acted with very little regard for their safety. She offered Tina a smile, which was returned, and then began to move around, sinking down onto her knees beside the blonde.

After Alex finished rubbing his precum into one of Tina's tits, he reached over and began to work the other instead. Mila caught Tina's gaze and held it, closing the distance between her face and Tina's body. Her lips made contact a little underneath Tina's shoulder, and with soft kisses she began to make her way down the front of Tina's body, reaching the breast that Alex had recently finished working on only a couple of moments later. She reached up with one hand and gently groped the large mound, reminding herself of just how good Tina's soft tit flesh felt within her grasp. There was no way that she would ever be able to give up fooling around with Tina entirely, not when the blonde's body was as amazing as it was.

She pressed her mouth to Tina's nipple, able to taste her brother's precum very faintly. The focus that Alex had put onto Tina's nipple meant that it was where the taste was strongest, and as a result, where Mila was going to keep her attention. She lapped and licked and sucked at the one nipple until Tina couldn't contain herself anymore. She clasped her hand over her mouth and let out a squeal that would have almost certainly gotten someone's attention if the pool were as crowded as Tina seemed to believe that it was.

They went uninterrupted, and when Alex finished rubbing his precum into the other tit, Mila moved herself atop Tina's bottom half to give the other breast the same treatment. Pretty soon, she was just openly lapping at Tina's skin, desperate for whatever she could get of her brother's precum. She could have gotten it from the source, but something about licking it from the body of their shared partner made it all the more exciting for her. She didn't stop until she was convinced that she'd gotten it all, after which she moved up onto her knees and dipped her head down to give Tina a kiss.

Their kiss swapped the taste of Alex's precum between them, and with how hard the two of them were salivating at the thought of his cock, it also ended up sloppy, with excess spit running down either side of Tina's face. As they pulled away, Tina thought that she was out of the frying pan, but when Mila began removing her bikini bottom she realised that she instead been thrown into the fire.

By now, the pool was mostly empty. It was approaching lunch time, and most of the couples who had been there were off getting lunch. Those who remained — almost exclusively women on their own — were far too busy either sunbathing to notice what Alex and his two sexy fighters were up to. Mila's bikini bottom hit the floor beneath her, and with all the grace of an early-twenties nymphomaniac obsessed with her brother's cock, she laid down on the sun lounger beside Tina's. She was on her stomach, her naked butt aimed up in the air, ripe for the picking.

"Alex, I think I need some, too," she teased, waggling her butt from side to side with the best subtlety that she could manage. It wasn't much. Needless to say, Alex was immediately captivated by the sight and moved himself up and away from Tina, walking across the distance between the two of them to instead settle beside his sister. He didn't sit atop her as he had done with Tina, taking a couple of moments to appreciate the sight of her ass on full display.

"I think I can help you out with that," he told her, flashing a smirk in her direction before he finally moved onto the sun lounger and sat atop her legs. He looked in Tina's direction. "Wanna give me a hand?"

Though Tina was still overwhelmed by all of what had just happened, she was quick to nod in response and move to her feet, moving over to the other sun lounger before kneeling beside it. She didn't offer any actual help, but after his initial request Alex didn't ask for any. As he freed his meat for the third time, he let it lay against Mila's ass for a moment. Only a dozen or so hours prior, he had been buried balls deep in that ass, and yet he still couldn't get enough of it. It was like an addiction of the worst kind. It wouldn't ruin his life but it might ruin his reputation. How he could be expected to go back to normalcy at any point he had no idea.

Then again, perhaps he wouldn't have to.

He resisted the urge to grind back and forth between the cheeks of her ass, hard as it was to do so, and instead grabbed his cock by the base once more. As Mila looked at him over her shoulder, a hungry look in her eyes while her mouth hung slightly open, he stroked himself back to the fully erect state he'd been in while laid between Tina's tits. The blonde beside him was clearly tempted to lean over and have a taste for herself, but Alex gave her occasional glances to make sure that she wouldn't try anything, dominance radiating from him. Above all of the fighting he and Mila had done whilst sparring, this had been the true result of his training, the ability to hold a dominant position even around women that could have killed him if they wanted to.

Though she licked her lips at the sight, Tina kept herself at bay, constantly wanting but never trying her luck.

Precum built at the head of his cock just as it had before, but unlike with Tina, Alex made no attempt to catch the precum as it fell. It dripped down onto his sister's lower back in heavy globs, sticky and no doubt tasty. As she felt the precum begin to pool against her back, Mila pushed her butt upward and trapped her brother's cock between the cheeks, before beginning to gently grind herself back and forth. She held him tightly, ensuring that he couldn't pull away, and angled his cock so that any precum which flowed from the top landed in the crack of her ass to further lubricate her impromptu butt-job.

As she picked up the pace, the slapping of her butt against him became too loud to risk, and she had to slow herself down again. Keeping herself slow required determination, given how tempting it was to simply let loose on her poor brother, but Mila managed, right up until the moment that Alex finally pulled himself back and pulled his trunks back up and over his cock again.

"Keep watching," Alex said, and although Mila initially wondered who he was talking to, as she looked back to see Tina watching intently she caught on. With a smirk, she reached back and began rubbing the precum into her skin, much the same way that Alex had with Tina. She gave her friend a front row seat, even shuffling a little closer to the blonde, and Tina's gaze didn't waver. She watched as the slightly pearly precum disappeared into her friend's skin, no doubt tainting the slightly-tanned flesh with the taste of Alex's cum.

Tina couldn't help but lick her lips at the thought.

What followed gave her the impression that she wouldn't have to go without the taste for much longer. The precum that her slipped down into Mila's ass and helped lubricate her teasing was taken care of next. As Mila ran her fingers in slow circles, she made sure to rub the precum into every nook and cranny, only missing her own asshole by half an inch or so. Of everything that they had all done so far, this would have been the worst thing for one of the onlookers to notice, Tina recognised, but she couldn't even will herself to look away from the action long enough to see whether they had been caught yet or not, despite how worried she'd been about it earlier. Truly, she was entranced, watching the finger swirling in circles as the object of her worship's precum soaked into the skin. The scent hit her nose for the first time, and it was only because Alex had given her explicit instructions to keep watching that she didn't lean forward for a taste.

But the temptation was there, and both Alex and Mila knew just how badly they were teasing the poor blonde. Their teasing didn't last much longer. When Mila finally finished applying the 'lotion', she moved her arms forward again and laid on them, casually. Tina thought for a split second that their fun was over, but then Alex grabbed a hold of her head and pushed her forward, pressing her face against Mila's behind. Even if she had it in her to say no, how would she be able to say no to that?

She made no attempt to taste the cum right away, instead savouring the scent as her nose pushed up against Mila's flesh. As she inhaled deeply, the felt the rich scent slide deep into her lungs, tainting her airways with the thick smell of cum and musk. She felt her eyes roll back almost involuntarily, exposing the whites just in time for Alex to pull her head back again. She breathed in a gasp of (unfortunately) fresh air and returned to the land of the living, passing Alex a helpless glance before he buried her face in Mila's behind again.

This time, her tongue rose to the occasion. She ran it along that of Mila's crack that she could reach, cleaning the skin of the taste of precum, and then moved her tongue further around to lap against the rest of the precum-coated skin. There was enough of it to go around. All the while, she continued desperately huffing the scent through her nose, fully aware of how slutty she must look in her depraved enjoyment. If they were being watched by those around them, and any of those people were friends of Tina's, they were seeing a new side of her — one that she tried to keep locked behind her usual personality.

Alex's dominant side had shone through his own, bolstered by the support Mila had given him earlier. With his hand wrapped within Tina's blonde hair, he rubbed her face up and down against his sister's ass, watching as she tried desperately to lap clean whatever parts of Mila's skin she hadn't already gotten to, doing nothing to try to stop him from pushing her head back and forth. To not be challenged while debasing someone so much made Alex rock hard, and where he'd tried to hide his erection previously he made no attempt to do so anymore, letting the bulge in his pants jut outward before him.

Finally, he let Tina go and moved himself back, taking a seat on what had previously been her sun lounger to instead watch as Tina enjoyed herself. The blonde's hands came up to settle on either side of Mila's hips, and after lifting her head up she threw it down again to plant it between the cheeks of the ass before her. While her lips, nose and tongue ran up and down the crack, a mix of sweat and precum on her tongue, she ripped the cheeks back and forth against herself, trapping her nose and tongue over and over as she made her way down towards her ultimate destination: Mila's asshole.

Having been fucked there only a dozen hours prior, Mila was still sore, but there were few remedies better than the tongue of a devoted servant. Grinning slightly at how well she and her brother's plan had turned out, Mila watched over her own shoulder as Tina pushed her tongue up against her asshole, sliding in with no trouble due to Alex's rough treatment of the hole the previous night. She must have been able to tell that Mila was sore, because Tina didn't thrash her tongue around too wildly once she slipped inside. Instead, she wiggled gently from side to side and lapped at the spots just inside the aching ring. She might have hoped that there would be more of Alex's essence in there, but her search came up dry, owing to the thorough shower that Mila had taken that morning. A part of the naughty redhead wished that she had skipped out on the shower, just to watch her friend warm and melt the dry cum only to swallow it down along with whatever remained of her pride.

Mila hadn't felt so good since the moment she beat Tina in the ring. She seemed to be on a dominant streak of her own, but that soon came to an end as Alex moved himself before her, his trunks pulled down just far enough for the base of his thick shaft to be visible. Turning her attention away from Tina entirely, Mila pressed her face against her brother's shorts, a hungry nose huffing down his scent while her teeth took a hold of the shorts' fabric to pull them down.

He let her brother's length sit against her face for a moment as it was first exposed, her nose pressing to the flesh instead so that she could breathe in the scent of his cock itself. Though the scent was nowhere near as strong as it had been the night before, there was still an enjoyable musk to be found, and Mila chased it, running her nose up and down his shaft while her tongue slid free to follow wherever her nose moved. She pulled back too far, and the heavy shaft thwapped up against her chin, distracting her for all-but-a-moment before she was back on his shaft again, wrapping her lips around the head while her tongue teased the underside. She reached up with her hand to grab his balls, rubbing them between her fingers and her palm, and as his precum began to flow into her mouth again, she pulled back with her tongue out so that he could watch his pre-seed pumping into her open, accepting mouth.

Though Tina had been distracted by Mila's ass for most of the redhead's cock worship, she caught onto what was happening the moment that Alex's cock stuck Mila's chin. Pulling herself back from Mila's booty, she moved down onto the ground and shuffled forward until she reached his shaft, moving her face beside Mila's in a moment of true desperation. A silent look exchanged between Mila and Alex declared an agreement that they would have to train Tina better in the future, but Alex was so worked up at that time that he couldn't have stopped himself if he wanted to.

"Get back on your sunbed, Tina," he told her, and for a moment she was worried that he was going to take his cock away from her entirely; those worries were put to rest when he pulled away from Mila, who swallowed down the precum she'd amassed. As Tina laid on her back, Alex moved himself atop her, sitting on her stomach as his cock laid between her tits. He wasn't going to tease her again, was he? She didn't know if she could handle anymore teasing. Though her submissive nature would have her accept whatever teasing her put her through, she wouldn't have enjoyed herself.

He thrust his cock forward, between her tits, though for the time being there wasn't much pleasure to be found there. Her massive mounds, in their weight, slumped to the side somewhat, but Alex was quick to remedy that issue. With his hands, he pressed her tits to either side of his cock, forming a tight hole for him to thrust back and forth between. Tina gazed down at his cock with an open mouth, hoping that he might take the initiative and push his cock inside, but for the time being he refrained from doing so.

His palms pressed against her nipples, he shook his hands back and forth, half to watch the soft flesh ripple while he slid his cock back and forth but half to see how much he could pleasure Tina from her nipples alone. Luckily for Alex's attempts to overwhelm the poor blonde, Mila wasn't content to simply sit by the sidelines. Having moved over towards the bottom of Tina's sun lounger, she used her hands to spread Tina's legs apart and then buried her face between them, her experienced tongue working hard to pleasure the blonde — just as hard as she had been working to please her brother only moments earlier.

Tina shut her mouth tightly and leaned her head back to moan once Mila made contact with her snatch, the redhead quickly working two fingers into the cunt before her while her tongue pressed up against the clit higher up. Trapped underneath Alex, Tina was completely helpless, unable to even rock back against Mila to work off some of the adrenaline her pleasure had her feeling. With no other option, she opened her mouth widely again and tried in vain to catch Alex's cock as it slid up between the tightness of her pressed-together tits. She stretched her tongue with the intent of flicking it over the head of his cock, and while most of her attempts ended in failure she managed to catch him every now and again, pulling sweet moans from the boy she felt so strongly for.

Mila paused briefly to glance around the pool, checking whether anybody was indeed watching them. Though a pair of eyes or two glanced their way occasionally, it seemed like most of the pool's guests had no interest in what they were doing, keeping to their own business. Come to think of it, Mila thought, was having sex in public even against the rules here? She realised that she had never checked, but shrugged off the thought and returned to eating Tina out.

She curled her fingers upward against the blonde's vaginal walls, dragging her fingertips back and forth against the upper one until she managed to find the g-spot. Mila's discovery coupled with how hard she was lapping at the blonde's clit had Tina's unavoidable orgasm creeping ever closer; trapped underneath Alex's body she could feel her own pleasure building, coursing through her as if about to explode. She wanted desperately to be pushed over the edge, and that moment came as Alex's hands pushed down against her tits, his palms grinding hard against her poor nipples. The three pleasure spots rung out their calls for her orgasm each at the same time, and all at once Tina was consumed by pleasure.

She twitched underneath Alex's grip while her cunt gushed a sea of fluid against Mila's face; a deluge that the redhead was more than happy to lap up, drop by drop, even as they ran down Tina's crack. The slightly salty taste was nothing next to the powerful one of Alex's precum, not to mention his seed itself, so Mila had no trouble swallowing what she managed to reach down. She watched as Tina's pussy quivered before her, the remnants of a mostly-over orgasm dribbling down. As always, Tina looked good enough to eat, but Mila chose to simply watch her. If the moans from up above were any indication, then the pleasure had been too much for the poor blonde.

Sure enough, as Alex continued to thrust his cock between her compressed tits, Tina's eyes rolled back and her head slumped backward against the slightly raised upper portion of the lounger. A moment later, her eyes closed, and while her chest rising and falling gave away that the orgasm hadn't up and killed her, she was clearly out for the count. As Mila rose to her feet beside him, Alex paused his movements and reached behind to rub his head, glancing over towards his sister.

"Do you think we went too rough with her?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned. If there was any issue to be highlighted with the way that Alex delivered his impressive sexual prowess, it was the fact that he tended to act first and worry about the consequences later. Mila, in turn, simply didn't have a limit. As she looked down at the face of her sleeping friend, she could think only one thing: it would look absolutely amazing covered in her brother's spunk.

She laid her hand against Alex's shoulder, and then ran her palm down along his back, giving him a gentle pat on the bottom. "Nah, I don't think we were rough enough. We don't have to stop just because she passed out. Do you really think she'd be bothered if you kept going?" Mila asked, and then before Alex could think too hard about what she'd just said, she reached her hand up again to point his head down towards Tina's face, a picture-perfect face ripe for the ruining. "Besides, don't you think she'd look good with a little something extra sat on those luscious lips of hers? A makeover of the uh, more natural kind?" Mila held back a grin.

Mila could be as coy as she wanted, but she wasn't fooling Alex. He knew exactly what game she was playing, and while he wasn't willing to bite the bait, he was willing to go along with her proposition. As he held eye contact with Mila, he began to move his hips again, trapping his cock tighter between the flesh of her tits while he continued drawing himself back and forth, the constant flow of precum providing more than enough lubrication for him.

His sister took her place alongside him, her arm wrapped around his waist while he continued to defile their unconscious but-likely-to-consent lover. She leaned in to nuzzle her nose against Alex's neck, and then kissed her way up to his cheek, where she resumed her nuzzling. Considering how depraved what they were doing was, her actions were in stark constrast. Anyone who had looked over at them and somehow missed the blonde bombshell being tit-fucked underneath Alex might have thought that they were simply a doting couple.

Though the fact that they could seem like a doting couple at all was enough of a turn on for Mila by itself.

"Are you gonna cum soon?" Mila asked, keeping her voice as low as she could manage. As she leaned up to whisper in her brother's ear, she gently bit down on his earlobe. "I can't wait to see your cum all over her face," she continued. "She looks so innocent laid there. Nobody would think that her mouth has had your cock inside it multiple times already. Those lips of hers... well, they aren't quite as innocent as they look, either, but they're just begging for you to spunk across them. I bet if you tried hard enough you could cover her whole face," Mila continued, running her hand up and down her brother's side, using her fingertips to tease his skin.

Alex couldn't take anymore. If the soft tit-flesh around his cock hadn't been enough, then his sister's words certainly had. He drew his hips back and forth a couple times more before slamming them forward, grinding as hard against the hole he'd created as he could. His cock head sat just an inch above Tina's face, but Mila was quick to reach down and wrap her index finger and thumb around the head, making sure that he was aimed at the right angle to splatter Tina's face.

And splatter Tina's face he certainly did. The first rope of cum was the longest, landing at her forehead and running all the way down to her chin, breaking only once after the end of her nose. The second rope was shorter, but it almost entirely covered one of her eyes, the end having splattered there. Each rope of cum that followed landed across a different part of her face, owing to Mila's aiming. The redhead was clearly pleased with her work, a grin tugging at her lips, and by the time Alex had no more cum to offer Tina's face had been covered almost entirely.

Mila stood there in awe, wondering how her brother could have produced so much cum at once. To say she was impressed would have been an understatement, but she was also a little jealous. She reached over to hover her hand over Tina's face, a mere inch or so away, feeling the heat radiate from his seed as the scent of cum wafted against her nose. It took all of the restraint she had to not lean down for a taste of his cum. She promised herself that she would sate her hunger for his jizz another time, perhaps when it was just the two of them.

Tina didn't have much of a response to the facial he'd given her, being unconscious. She didn't even stir, though she did briefly mumble something in her sleep and then open her mouth, tongue lolling outward onto some of the cum that laid against her lower lip. She must have caught the taste of his seed and loved it even in her slumber, because she then ran her tongue all the way around her lips, swallowed his cum and then smacked her lips together, before her mouth fell open again.

Any worries or reservations that Alex might have had about what they'd just done melted away the moment that he saw Tina lap up his cum in her sleep. It was hot beyond measure, and as his cock thumped to life a second time he glanced down at her cum-glazed face.

Mila seemed to be of the same mind. She huddled up beside him and wrapped her body close to his again, giving a small chuckle. "If she wants your cum in her mouth so bad, why not help her out?" she asked. He nodded in response and then moved his hands from Tina's tits, watching as they fell to each side. He could feel his erection thumping again, and although he felt too sensitive for another session so soon after the last, there was something that he'd be able to manage.

Using the head of his cock, he began to push the load he'd just shot onto her face into Tina's mouth. Each drag of his cock along her cheek didn't get much of the cum inside her mouth, but the sheer concept alone was hot enough for him to keep going. He didn't organise the way that he moved much, beyond going for some of the larger bits first.

It was around that time that Tina began to stir. The first thing that she noticed was the heat of the cum against her face, not that she knew that it was cum at the time. She felt the presence of seed within her mouth, too, but she didn't realise what the taste was until a couple of moments later. Just as she began to awaken, Alex rubbed the cum away from one of her eyes, dragging it down towards her mouth, and with that one eye she gazed up at him, a brief mumble of something unintelligible causing the cum to bubble up against her lips. Having mixed with her saliva a fair bit already, his cum proved easy to gargle. She pushed past her surprise quickly and gargled the cum for a moment simply to see what Alex's reaction would be. She could barely see his shaft, but she thought that she'd seen it twitch.

Mila finally gave in, dropping to her knees beside Tina as she leaned down to lap some of the cum from her face. She began with that at the blonde's forehead, not wanting to impede on Alex's territory too much; with his attempts to push some of the large bukkake into Tina's mouth, he had already covered most of her face, though in a half-assed way. No longer did the cum sit on her face in ropes, now it was all pushed together, a mess of seed that needed cleaning, one way or the other.

Tina chose to swallow the cum in her mouth, lamenting the fact that she couldn't reach up to clear her other eye, but Mila seemed to be one step ahead of her. She pressed her lips to Tina's closed eyelid and sucked up the cum, before running her tongue in long laps against Tina's forehead again. In their lust for his cum, the two girls made fools of themselves, but Alex enjoyed nothing more than watching them lose to their own lust. It was the strongest sign of their devotion to him.

By the time his cum had been cleaned from Tina's face entirely, both of the girls had a mouth full of cum. Mila was the first to close her lips and swallow, Tina's eyes trained on Alex's gaze as she waited for the permission to do the same. A nod came quickly from Alex and she swallowed in turn, before reaching down to tie her bikini back together. After pulling his shorts up and over his cock again, Alex moved from his spot atop Tina and sat on the lounger Mila had previously been on, while Mila reached for her bikini bottom and quickly tied it back into place. Despite the mess the three of them had made over the last half an hour, they looked pretty clean. Passing them, you wouldn't have been able to tell what they'd been up to, except perhaps for the sultry gazes that Mila continued to give Alex, even long after the cum had settled in her stomach.

"That was fun," Tina finally said, breaking the silence had had sat between them for a while. "I didn't expect y'all to be as brave as that... but it was a lot of fun. Y'all might be young, but you're real good at the sex stuff." There was a flush of embarrassment sat firmly on Tina's face, and it couldn't have been clearer that she was out of her depth. The two sibling simply smirked at each other for a moment before glancing back towards Tina.

"Don't worry about it," Mila said, moving over to sit beside Tina. She wrapped an arm around the blonde's body and hugged her tightly, laying her head against her shoulder. "But this does bring us to something else that we wanted to talk to you about," Mila continued. "We came to an agreement that we only really have eyes for each other as far as romance goes." Tina had to remind herself that Mila was talking about Alex, rather than her. "But we both really wanna fool around with you, too. So, I guess, if it's cool with you, we wanna be a sorta... three-way thing. But not in a romantic way, just when it comes to the sex. Because it's— wow, with you, it's amazing." Alex nodded in agreement.

Tina had been told that she was good in bed many times before, but it felt different coming from the mouth of someone she admired so much, not to mention the agreement from someone who she found herself completely captivated by. Just what was it about Alex that made him so attractive? His body was nice, but it wasn't anything super unique, and his cock was amazing, but usually that wouldn't have been enough to pique her interest. She shelved the thought for another time after realising that Mila was waiting for her to answer, and then nodded without hesitation.

"Yeah, I mean— darn, y'all're... y'all're real special to me, y'know? Not like I wanna marry ya or nothin', I just..." Tina found herself unable to figure out the words to express how she was feeling. Her emotions towards them could be represented mostly by a series of vaguely orgasmic explosions. She felt her cheeks flush again. "Yeah, I'm down to fool around with the two of y'all on a more regular basis."

After what had happened the previous day, Tina had abandoned all hopes of ever sleeping with either of them ever again. She didn't blame herself for it, of course, but she hadn't expected things to turn around so quickly. She laid her head against Mila's shoulder and gazed over towards Alex, allowing the lewd thoughts to flood into her brain once again.

"One more thing..." Mila spoke, breaking the brief silence that had fallen upon the group.

"What's that?" Tina asked, her head continuing to rest on Mila's shoulder.

"We noticed that you... well, you seem to really like being the one to get ordered around in the bedroom. ...or, I guess wherever we decide to fool around, given that we haven't used the bedrooms much so far. If I didn't know any better..." Mila began, before turning her head towards Tina and smirking, "I'd probably even say you had something of a submissive streak."

Tina's eyes widened, and she picked her head up from Mila's shoulder to look over at her friend, unsure what to say.

"Letting Alex throat-fuck you... letting him bury your face in my ass... saying nothing of it when you wake up with a face covered in cum. Hell, you didn't even swallow his cum until he told you that you could." There was a hint of teasing in Mila's voice, but Tina knew that she was right. She closed her eyes again and returned her head to Mila's shoulder, unsure what to say at first. A moment later, Alex padded over and sat beside them, wrapping his arm around Tina from the other side.

"I guess yer right," Tina finally spoke, breaking the safe silence that she had been intentionally holding onto. She let out a heavy sigh. "I never really thought about it. Not like I didn't know that I liked it when people threw me around a little, but I didn't think it'd get involved with what we've been doin' here... and I didn't think it'd need to be clarified."

"You don't have to be worried about facing it, Tina," Mila spoke up, moving to her feet. "It's a good thing that we covered it. There's no need to feel embarrassed. Now we know where we stand, what we all like and how we can give each other the most pleasure, yeah?" The question at the end was rhetorical, of course. There was no way that Tina would have been able to say 'no' to such an arousing scenario. She moved to her feet with Mila and nodded, the brief spell of worry washing away from her just as quickly as it had come.

"What'd'ya say we get outta here and take this some place we can get really wild?" Tina asked.

Alex moved to his feet, as Mila smirked. "I thought you'd never ask," the redhead commented, before the three of them headed over to Alex and Mila's shared hotel room. Tina was in deep thought for most of the walk over there. Could she really enjoy the submissive side of her sexuality without having to worry about what Mila and Alex might think of her? She was so used to being a dominant force in the ring that accepting a less dominant side of herself felt wrong; unnatural. Nonetheless, by the time they reached the hotel room itself, Tina was excited and more than ready for them to continue their play.

The moment that the hotel room door closed behind them, both of the girls stripped their bikinis off, with Alex following suit once he realised that they were all losing their clothing. Mila sat down on the bed and gestured for Tina to approach her, before spreading her legs apart. Gazing down upon the shaven slit of the girl she found herself so attracted to, Tina licked her lips. She moved down onto the bed in front of Mila and shuffled her way forward, wrapping her arms around Mila's thighs as she leaned in to give the centre of the slit a sloppy kiss. Mila let out a pleased sigh and trapped Tina's face between her thighs, looking over at Alex with a grin.

He returned the grin as he moved to sit behind Tina, his hands running across the blonde's back-side. He explored her where he had been unable to prior, his curious fingers sliding into her cunt while his other hand cupped her ass, tempted to spank. He gave into that temptation right as Mila wrapped her leg around Tina's shoulders, stopping her from pulling back. Trapped between the thighs of her newfound mistress, Tina was unable to look back and see what her 'master' was doing. A second spank followed, and a third, and a fourth, and they continued right up until the moment that Tina's orgasm came crashing through her body, her cunt gushing fluid against Alex's experienced fingers. Tina knew that she had Mila to thank for said experience.

"Go easy on her," Mila muttered, far too distracted by her own pleasure to focus too much on whatever Alex was doing to Tina. Despite that, the blonde seemed to be having the time of her life. Trapped in Mila's hold, she found herself almost unable to breathe, but just unrestricted enough that she wouldn't have to worry about actually passing out. She flicked her tongue wildly against Mila's snatch, a little disappointed that she couldn't fit her hands within the tight space between Mila's legs to slide two fingers into her cunt.

She settled for using her tongue, and as Mila's thighs tightened even more around her head, Tina pushed her tongue deep into the redhead's snatch. She pushed deeper and deeper until she couldn't anymore, and then resumed the wild flicking of her tongue, up and down, side to side, wherever she could manage to push it. She wanted to taste all of Mila, but couldn't get her tongue to stretch any further. As Mila began to grind against her face, pushing down in turn, her tongue finally made contact with Mila's g-spot, a goal the both of them had been aiming for without expressing it to the other.

Mila's orgasm hit her immediately, and as it coursed through her body in a fit of waves and sparks she rocked herself against Tina's face, eyes shut tightly while the blonde's name rolled off her tongue. Meanwhile, behind Tina, Alex was busy stroking himself toward his next erection. He used one hand to push Tina's cheeks apart while he stroked himself with the other, gazing upon her pussy. He wanted desperately to be inside her. As he gazed up at Tina's head to see Mila's thighs relaxing around her, the blonde finally being given some room to breathe, he decided that now was as good a time as any to claim his desired prize.

Spreading her thighs from behind her, Alex shuffled between them, eventually lifting them a little to make getting between them easier. Tina caught onto what was happening immediately, and bit her lip as she looked back at Alex, rolling her hips towards him. His cock pressed up against her twat, and then he pushed himself inside, slipping inside easy due to all the juices that continued to coat Tina's well-used cunt.

He didn't go in slow, and neither was the rhythm he moved into slow. Tina closed her legs again underneath him as he moved up to place his knees at either side of hers, his hard cock penetrating deeper into her with each hard and heavy thrust. He had been deeper inside her before, though he could only barely recollect the pleasures he'd woken up to the previous day. Having her tight cunt wrapped around his cock, trying to milk him for all the cum that he had, was a nice reminder. His hands moved down to sit against her hips and he began pumping down into her, nearing her cervix with each thrust. It was as his cock pushed up against her womb — he noted that the area between her entrance and cervix seemed to be less than Mila's — that he wondered what it might be like to cum inside her the way he had with Mila so many times. Pregnancy had been something of an unspoken issue between the two of them. As he glanced up towards Mila, she could tell what was on his mind, but she kept that to herself for the time being.

As Alex continued to pound away at Tina, Mila moved herself across the length of the bed and sat herself beside him. She wrapped her arm around his waist and hugged herself close, just as she had done earlier. She wanted to be close to him, but she also wanted to tease him further. While her hand slid further down to cup his cute behind, she leaned up to gently bite his earlobe. "Bet she feels tight. She doesn't see much action, despite how sexy she looks. It's not that she can't get guys, she just doesn't want many of them. She likes to reserve herself for those deserving." Tina listened to every word that Mila was saying about her, and although Mila was embellishing somewhat, she chose not to interrupt.

"You know what that means, don't you?" Mila said, before leaning in further and whispering straight into her brother's ear. "You're deserving. You're amazing. A stud like you is exactly what she wants; you're exactly what she's been waiting for. Her tight cunt wrapped around you is nothing compared to how great she feels having a cock as big as yours inside her," Mila continued, before moving her hand around to wrap two fingers around the base of his cock, briefly tugging his length from Tina's cunt to set it down against her butt. Both Tina and Alex glanced over towards Mila, frustrated at the interruption but willing to hear her out. "And she knows that this cock is mine," Mila spoke, gently slapping Alex's cock against Tina's ass while her eyes sat firmly on Alex's face.

Despite all the different pleasures he'd all-but grown accustomed to over the past few weeks, Alex still felt a small flush begin to form on his cheeks. He reached down to align himself with Tina's cunt again and resumed thrusting before the emotion could get the better of him, but a moment later he leaned over and kissed Mila hard, wrapping his free arm around her as he held her close. His cock throbbed with a renewed vigour, and his thrusts were even harder than they had been before. The constant slapping of his hips against Tina's ass were drowned out only by the loud moans she gave in response to each deep hump. He reached parts of her that she had never had partners reach before. Having sex with Alex truly was something else.

Mila pulled back from their kiss and nuzzled her nose against his cheek, then kissed her way back over towards his earlobe. After leaning in to gently nip at it with her teeth, she resumed talking to him as she had been earlier. "I bet you're so deep in her that you can feel her cervix, right?" Despite the noise of the room, she was so close to him that Alex could hear every word she spoke clearly. "Her womb brushing against your cock... it's just begging to be spunked inside. I bet you wanna fill that womb of hers with your cum, paint the walls the colour of your seed... turn her into more than just a submissive slut, but a submissive slut with a baby in her belly. Am I right?"

If Alex hadn't been blushing before, he definitely was now. Tina glanced back at Mila in surprise, but she didn't correct the redhead. As she thought about Mila's words, she found herself feeling warm inside, and so she gave the only response she could think to give: pushing her hips back against Alex to take his shaft as deep as she could. To Alex, that was enough of a sign that Mila had been right on the money, and his cock seemed to throb harder within the confines of Tina's tight twat, he wondered what it might be like to father a child with either of them... or both of them. The time he had spent with them so far had felt so disconnected from actual, life-changing events that he hadn't even worried about pregnancy until now. Come to think of it, it was lucky that neither of them had gotten pregnant already. He felt a wave of reflective anxiety wash over him, but that anxiety soon turned into further arousal.

"I wanna breed her," Alex finally said, speaking so quietly that while Mila heard him perfectly clear, Tina had trouble making out what he'd said. His grip on Tina's waist tightened, and with a renewed vigour he began to thrust harder against her. Each time his cock slid inside her, it seemed to push deeper than it had before, though that could have been the growing thickness of his rock hard cock as new surges of arousal flowed through him, fuelling what had already been a powerful erection.

Mila reached down underneath him to cup his balls, and while he continued to pound Tina she began to massage them. They felt so big in her grip, even though he'd already cum countless times since the two of them arrived on the island. Carefully, she moved down onto the bed, slid herself underneath him and laid against the bed itself. Her hands reached up to run along his outer thighs. They were quiet meaty, compared to the thin, lanky teenager he'd been only a few months prior. As she leaned up, she put her face directly in the his balls' trajectory.

Slap. His balls caught her face for the first time, and in the brief moment that his balls ran along her face before he pulled himself back again, she made sure to huff as much of his raw scent as she could. Thwap. They caught her a second time. With lidded eyes and parted lips she huffed her brother's scent a second time, reaching her hands a little higher to grasp his shapely butt. She gave him a soft squeeze, and then his balls clashed with her face a third time there was no sound. She opened her mouth wide and caught the musky orbs within her maw, sucking them inside before letting them go as he pulled back again.

It went on like this for a while, with Alex pounding as hard as he could into Tina while letting his sister have her fill of the scent and taste of his balls. He had never felt so empowered before, and he doubted that he ever would again; two older, but fertile women begging him to cum inside them. How could life possibly get any better? As he gave Tina a particularly rough thrust, he paused, and began to grind against her. As Mila sucked his balls into her mouth this time, she drew her head back and forth while running her tongue against them, trying to pleasure her brother as much as she could. Without the interference of his constant thrusting, she was able to feel them pulsate within her mouth; she imagined his cum churning within them, ready to burst within the cunt of the girl she'd admired for so long. It was almost as if she was impregnating Tina by proxy, a thought which aroused her far more than anything else that day had.

Finally, after a few long moments of grinding, Alex resumed his thrusting. Tina had lost count of the amount of orgasms she'd had. What had once been moans of Alex's name and begs for him to go harder had now turned into little more than garbled groaning. The constant twitching of her cunt around his thick cock was proof enough that she was enjoying herself, but there was one last hurdle to cross before Alex could even think about finishing. He moved one hand to settle against the centre of her butt, and his other reached forward to take a hold of her hair. Shallow thrusts accompanied a grunt of pleasure from him.

"Do you want me to knock you up, huh?" Alex asked Tina. He knew that the answer was yes, but he wanted to hear it from her. Tina didn't say anything right away, far too lost in her own pleasure, but as he yanked her hair and repeated the question, she moaned out her response.

"Yes! Yes, please! Knock me up, please!" she blurted out, sounding desperate. Unlike his sister, Alex made no attempt to tease her. As he held tightly onto her blonde hair, he bottomed out inside her one last time. His cock throbbed, and the continued sucking of his balls by Mila was enough to tip him over the edge. His balls continued to twitch as they fed cum to his cock, which ran up his shaft before bursting from the tip.

Down below, Mila could have sworn that she could physically hear the blood rushing through her brother's cock. As well as that, she could hear the cum blasting into Tina's womb, a splashing sound ringing out from deep inside the blonde's body. How she ached to be in her place. She bit her lip, leaning her head back to get a better look at the action. Her hand moved down to slide between her legs. As she rubbed her own clit, she brought herself to a shameless orgasm.

Alex's cock continued to twitch, and his seed continued to fire off inside Tina's cunt. As the blonde felt her womb be filled by the virile seed, she could practically feel herself getting pregnant. Everything was hot. Her own heartbeat rang out in her ears, and her entire body seemed to thump, from her twat to her tits to her head. It was all so overwhelming, and yet from the endless pleasure she found a comfort. As Alex's orgasm came to its end and her cunt was sufficiently filled with his cum, he pulled himself back. Mila watched Tina's entrance closely as Alex began to pull himself out, ready to pounce onto it the moment that he pulled himself out completely.

His cock's skin looked reddened, a tribute to how hard he'd fucked Tina, and as he finished pulling it out, his shaft began to soften. He gave Tina a parting spank and then moved himself backward just in time to see his sister hop up and take his cock's place. She latched her mouth around Tina's slightly gaped cunt and pressed her tongue inside, moving the muscle around within Tina to lap up whatever of her brother's seed that she could. She wasn't careful in the way that she ate Tina's cunt, looking more like a feral dog than anything else. As a result, saliva, cum and Tina's juices ran down her chin, dripping down onto the bed beneath them.

Despite that, Mila was able to get her fill, swallowing down what she thought was her fair share of her brother's cum. She pulled herself away afterwards, and then sat up on the bed behind Tina. Just as Alex had, she gave Tina a parting spank, and then shuffled over to sit beside her brother. They both watched as Tina collapsed down onto the bed, utterly exhausted. A part of Mila felt bad for Tina, being overwhelmed as she was, but a part of her was also jealous. As she looked over at Alex, she pressed her hand to his neck, and then leaned over to press a kiss to the other side. Her hand ran over to his chest, and then she ran a single finger down his body, stopping just above his cock, where she waited for a moment before taking a hold of him.

A sharp intake of breath from her brother told her that his cock was sensitive, but that didn't stop her. As she stroked him back to an erection that he wasn't sure he was ready for, she leaned across to press a deep kiss to his lips. Her other hand wrapped around his waist and she pulled him close, and then the hand wrapped around his cock began to stroke him faster. In her own way, she was trying to tease him into fucking her the way that he just had Tina, but he knew her too well for that to work the way that she wanted it to. Though unable to resist her teasing, he could at least tease her back a little. His hand rose up, and after laying it against her shoulder he pushed her onto the bed beside Tina. Taking his place above her, he stared down at her face for a moment, before his lips curled into a smirk.

She wasn't immediately sure what he was going for, but a moment later he moved himself up along the length of her body, his cock pressing against her face. She had been hoping he would tend to her cunt, but she wasn't about to turn down the opportunity to taste his cock, especially when it had just been inside Tina. "Mmm. My naughty little brother," Mila muttered, opening her mouth wide to press a sloppy kiss to the tip of his cock. "All hard for me, right after knocking up my best friend. You gonna knock me up too, little bro?" she asked him, making sure to put emphasis on the fact that the two of them were related.

He didn't give much of a response right away, but he didn't have to; his cock told her all that she needed to know. She pressed another sloppy kiss to the head, and then pressed her nose against the tip instead, inhaling his scent deep into her lungs while she still had the chance. It wouldn't be long before his cock was inside her, and if he fucked her as hard as he had Tina, he would probably have her out of commission for a few hours. How was it that he had such a quick recovery time, anyway?

Moving her hand up again to wrap around the base of his cock, she took him into her mouth and worked herself down the length of his shaft. She loved Tina's taste — not as much as she loved his, but she loved it nonetheless — and so she dedicated herself to slurping up all of the juices Tina had left behind on her brother's shaft before she took him inside her. After taking his cock all the way to the base, she pulled herself back and instead ran her lips up and down his shaft, suckling against the flesh as she made her way along it.

Finally, once she was satisfied with the job she'd done, she hooked her leg up behind his neck and yanked him downward, before wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him up between them. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and with only one thing on her mind her position was clear: Alex didn't have a choice in the matter. He was going to fuck her, and he was going to breed her.

Lucky for her, Alex felt exactly the same way as she did. He wrapped his arm around her in turn, and as she tightened her grip on him, he leaned his head into the nape of her neck. As his cock pressed up against her thigh, she made small movements to try to move him closer to her twat, but Alex seemed content to wait just a little while longer. He licked and sucked at a particular part of her neck, and then pulled the skin tight against his lips to suckle hard. When he pulled away, he left a mark there, and for better or for worse that gave him the idea to keep going.

It felt comparatively childish to be getting hickies from her brother when he'd already fucked her a dozen times before, but it also felt oddly romantic in comparison to the other things they'd done. Too eager to get on with their play, she didn't return the favour, but she did make sure to give him a deep kiss on the lips as he pulled himself up again. "Are you ready?" he asked her, and for a moment she was taken aback by the question. There she was, more ready than she'd ever been in her life, and he had to ask?

She wrapped her legs tighter around him, grinding her crotch over towards his cock. As she slid his length between her labia, she continued to grind against him, feeling her juices slicken his cock in a way that was sure to help him fit the monster shaft inside her. "Definitely," she replied, leaning up to give him a kiss on the nose. "Fuck me good," she told him, before reaching one her hands up to take a grip on his hair. Provided that she could function enough to actually pull on it, this would allow her to return some of the stress that she was about to feel to him. Her body ached for him. It yearned for him. She felt like their entire relationship had been building up to that very moment. She couldn't wait anymore.

He didn't make her.

Reaching down to align himself properly, he thrust his hips forward and slid inside his sister. They had fucked so many times before, but even his entrance felt more intense than any of the previous ones. Tightly wrapped around him, her cunt pulsed in rhythm with her heartbeat, which picked up a little with each passing moment. She had never felt so completely and utterly in love. Truly, she was hopeless. His cock head felt thicker than it ever had before. He didn't know how to express it, but the mere idea of impregnating his older sister was so arousing to him that he couldn't help but lose control.

He didn't give her time to prepare. Mere moments after he'd first slipped himself inside, he gave a hard thrust and bottomed out inside her. It was a trick that he had pulled with her so many times before, and yet with how intense the context was Mila was taken by surprise all-the-same. Her mouth opened wide and she let out a gasp, throwing her head back against the bed. As Alex leaned down to take advantage, slipping his mouth up against the nape of her neck again, he began to pump hard against her, each thrust gaining in power, if not speed. He didn't go as fast as he had with Tina, though Mila assumed that to be because he wanted to last as long as possible; she had no complaints there. She wasn't as helpless as Tina was, either. Where Tina had cum three times before Alex even worked himself into a proper rhythm, Mila was able to hold out at least until he settled into her before her first orgasm washed over her.

His name rolled off her tongue. Her name slipped from his. Her legs wrapped tightly around him until she couldn't hold them in place any longer, and then they collapsed onto the bed. In many ways, the sex they were having was the same as it had been many times before, and yet it always felt fresh. Perhaps it was merely Mila's imagination, but Alex seemed to be going just a little harder than usual. Overwhelmed by the pleasure, all she could do as he humped away was lay there and take it.

Orgasm after orgasm rolled through her body, each more intense than the last. Though she couldn't muster the energy to return many of his thrusts, she moaned his name as if it were the last time she'd be able to do so. Being overwhelmed wasn't unusual while having sex with Alex, but it felt as if her entire life had been building up to that moment, and all she needed to do was hang onto consciousness. She rose her arms and wrapped them around his shoulders, fighting past the exhaustion to force a second wind as she began to return the hard humps he gave against her.

"I can feel you. You're so close," Mila moaned, moving one her hands to his chin in order to pull his face towards hers so that she could kiss him. Her entire body felt hot, and his body felt hot against her, and after what seemed like an eternity spent on the edge Alex finally reached his orgasm.

The one that he'd given to Tina had been a preliminary one, it seemed. His cock twitched and throbbed as it spurted rope after rope of cum straight into his sister's womb. Alex had leaned himself back as his orgasm hit, wanting to be able to watch both his sister's reaction and her body was his cock filled her with seed. She could feel his balls thumping against her thighs, closed tightly around his body. After only the third shot of virile jizz, she felt full, but her brother didn't stop there. Cum kept coming and coming, until there was no room left inside her. Feeling the force against his shaft, Alex reached down to pull himself out, having to loosen his sister's legs around him in order to do so. As much as Mila had wanted to keep him inside, she could already feel her belly bloating somewhat; it was probably for the best that he didn't stay inside her.

After he first pulled out, he began to instead blast his cum against her gaped twat, adding more to the flow of cum that was already leaking from her, but then he aimed a little higher to coat her stomach instead. A part of him felt empowered, being able to make such a mess of his sister, and by the time he was completely finished she had more cum on her than she did inside. As Mila looked down at her own body, she was shocked, albeit only for a few moments, as the exhaustion soon caught up to her and she collapsed onto the bed, utterly pleasured, and utterly bred.

They spent the rest of their holiday doing more of the same. Their days were filled with fetish-fuelled sex while they spent their nights pushing themselves to exhaustion and then recovering. They enjoyed the sights as much as they could, but truth be told, the only sights Alex wanted to see were his sister and Tina on their knees. The love that the three of them shared was solidified, and as they returned home, it was clear that any pre-conceived notion of returning to normalcy would be thrown out of the window; they were far too attached to each other now. There was no going back.

Mila's pregnancy began to show before too long. Whether he had gotten her pregnant on the vacation or beforehand wasn't clear, but it was clear to the both of them who the father was. She managed to hide the pregnancy from their parents long enough for the two of them to move out of the house, stating that they wanted to train for upcoming tournaments together. Their parents seemed to believe them, and were even proud to see their two children making something of themselves.

Suffice it to say, their new living arrangement included Tina, and as the three of them began living together their days deteriorated into more of what had happened on vacation, with the three of them partaking in near endless sex, stopping only when their bodies were too exhausted to continue.

They lived mostly using Mila's prize money, but Alex did his best to bring in some extra, too. He fought the way that Mila had showed him how, and it took him far. Before too long, he was bringing home enough money to support them even outside of the money Mila had won. Each night when he returned home, the same scenario played out.

He opened the door, locked it behind him, and stepped into the bedroom. Laid on the bed, in each other's arms, a heavily pregnant Mila and Tina welcomed him, their legs spread and their clothes off. There was no competition between them. Happily, they used their hands to spread open each other's already-slickened pussies, giving him the choice to do whatever he wanted.


End file.
